


Out of Time

by KPop_PV



Category: Naruto
Genre: EveryoneLovesSakura, Haruno Sakura-centric, Multi, MultiSaku - Freeform, Timelines, timetravel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_PV/pseuds/KPop_PV
Summary: El combate final contra Kaguya se ha desatado. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y los demás intentan hacerle frente a la diosa conejo, pero tras una explosión durante el combate, cosas extrañas comienzan a pasarle a cierta pelirrosa.Confundida y con un gran temor, Sakura se ve forzada a viajar a través del tiempo viviendo múltiples aventuras.¿Su travesía afectará al curso normal de la historia? ¿Logrará volver a su propia línea temporal? ¿Que misterios le aguardan a nuestra joven protagonista?





	1. Prólogo

Corre esquivando escombros, deteniéndose a tan solo unos metros de donde la batalla estaba tomando lugar.

Su respiración era irregular y su rostro reflejaba el cansancio que tenía. Sus ojos irradiaban preocupación mientras se fijaban en la escena frente a ella.

Quería acercarse, ayudar a Naruto y Sasuke quienes daban hasta su último aliento en un intento de frenar a Kaguya, pero sabía que su fuerza no podría hacerle ni un solo rasguño.

¿Cómo podría hacerle frente a una diosa? Era bastante ridículo incluso pensarlo. Era una verdad bastante sabida por los pocos que quedaban en pie, que si alguien podía hacerle frente a la diosa conejo eran los dos shinobis que ahora se enfrentaban a ella. Pero incluso con ellos combatiendo… La esperanza de ganar parecía mínima.

Mirando a su alrededor, todo parecía una locura.

Habían llegado a ese lugar por una guerra que Obito había declarado en nombre de Madara, y parecía que todo podría resolverse si tan solo lo vencían… Y entonces todo se salió de control.

El verdadero Madara resucitado, el Juubi, el tsukyomi infinito, y ahora Kaguya…

Incluso si lograsen ponerle un alto a toda esta locura, las cosas no serían iguales.

Tantas vidas perdidas, tantas mentes perturbadas por los horrores vividos…

Si tan solo existiese una forma de borrar todo aquello. De hacer las cosas bien…

Frunció el ceño ante aquel pensamiento sabiendo que a estas alturas aquello era imposible.

Naruto y Sasuke se levantaron una vez más juntando todas sus energías para arremeter contra Kaguya, mientras que la diosa conejo también preparaba su contra ataque. Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta ante sus ojos, viendo como la distancia entre ellos se acortaba hasta que finalmente los tres individuos colisionaron.

Una enorme explosión, una luz brillante que se acercaba más y más a ella hasta consumirla… Y de pronto, todo se tornó en oscuridad…

Una abrumadora oscuridad…

¿Estaba muerta? ¿Esto era lo que se sentía?

No… Estaba bastante segura que sus pulmones aún inhalaban aire. Y podía escuchar el palpitar de su propio corazón.

Pero a pesar de las obvias señales de que aún permanecía con vida, su cuerpo se sentía extraño, como si estuviese flotando en el mar.

“**_Eres más especial de lo que crees… Es hora que cambies el curso de la historia_**”

Una voz, como un pequeño susurro en su oído, que tan rápido como vino, se fue, llenándola de confusión.

Quería abrir su boca y preguntar a qué se refería. Pero su cuerpo no parecía responder.

Una sensación de angustia la invadió.

Intentó nuevamente mover alguna de sus extremidades, obteniendo los mismos resultados que antes.

¿Acaso estaba bajo algún jutsu de parálisis corporal? Era una buena teoría, sin embargo… Lo que pasó a continuación la dejó completamente desorientada.   


– **¡Sakura-chan! ¡Despierta, llegarás tarde a la academia!**

…

……

………

…………¿¡Qué!?


	2. Capítulo 1

– ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Despierta, llegarás tarde a la academia!

Aquellas palabras parecían alguna clase de conjuro mágico, pues a penas escucharlas mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar. Mis ojos se abrieron y me incorporé abruptamente mientras me volteaba hacia la fuente de la voz.

Unos largos mechones de cabello rosado bloquearon mi vista inmediatamente.

¿Por qué mi cabello repentinamente estaba tan largo?

Corrí mi cabello de mi rostro para finalmente poder observar a la persona que había hablado. Como lo sospechaba, se trataba de mi madre, pero… lucía mucho más joven de lo que la recordaba.

Antes de salir a la guerra mi madre lucía como una mujer cansada por los años de trabajo, su rostro poseía algunas arrugas y su cabello ya comenzaba a mostrar canas. Ahora, viéndola frente a mí, parecía totalmente rejuvenecida y llena de energía.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien… ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

Todos los civiles se habían quedado en la aldea mientras nosotros los shinobis salíamos a la guerra. Que mi madre estuviese aquí era bastante extraño.

Esperen… ¿Dónde me encontraba exactamente?

Prestando un poco más de atención a mi entorno, podía ver que me encontraba en una habitación, más específicamente estaba sentada sobre una cama mientras mi madre me observaba con enojo desde la puerta del cuarto.

Escaneo con la mirada mi alrededor, observando más en detalle el lugar en el que me encontraba.

Era mi viejo cuarto, el que tenía en la casa de mis padres en Konoha, cuando aún vivía con ellos.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué estaba de nuevo en Konoha? ¿Había terminado la guerra?

Esa era una explicación bastante razonable. Seguramente me desmayé durante la batalla, y me trajeron de regreso a la aldea. Debía haber pasado un tiempo largo, y por eso mi cabello estaba tan largo.

– No me mires así jovencita. Hoy es tu primer día como gennin, te asignaran un equipo, no querrás llegar tarde ¿O sí? Estuviste toda la noche fastidiando al respecto.

Espera… ¿Qué?

Las palabras de su madre le devolvieron la confusión de antes.

¿Gennin? ¿Asignación de equipo? Tal vez… ¿Acaso estaba bajo los efectos del Tsukyiomi Infinito? ¿O tal vez estaba soñando todo aquello?

No era posible que estuviese de vuelta en sus antiguos días de gennin.

– Vamos. En diez minutos te quiero vestida y desayunando. –fue lo último que mamá dijo antes de salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Rápidamente me levanté y corrí hacia el espejo que tenía junto a mi armario.

Esperaba desesperadamente que aquello fuese solo una broma, y que en cuanto mis ojos se posaran sobre el espejo, el reflejo de mi yo normal apareciese, pero mis esperanzas quedaron aplastadas cuando la figura de mi yo de once años apareció en el reflejo.

Mi estatura baja, mi cuerpo escuálido y a penas desarrollándose, mi larga cabellera… Todo era como lo recordaba.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Realmente había vuelto atrás en el tiempo? O tal vez… Tal vez simplemente había soñado todo, y realmente estaba a punto de comenzar mi vida como gennin. Sonaba ridículo, pero simplemente no sabía que explicación darle.

– ¡Espero que te estés vistiendo Sakura!

No sabía qué hacer. Mi mente daba vueltas y simplemente quería gritar.

¿Debería seguir la corriente y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado?

Luego de mucho pensarlo finalmente decidí hacer eso. Trataría de mezclarme, seguir el transcurso de las cosas hasta que pudiese averiguar con certeza lo que ocurría.

Abrí mi armario y suspiré al ver el típico vestido rojo que solía usar a los once años. En su tiempo solía amarlo, pero con el pasar de los años mi estilo había cambiado bastante. Y realmente no me apetecía volver a usar esa prenda. Sin embargo, sabía que luciría bastante extraño que no lo usara.

Me mordí el labio tratando de decidir ¿Cambiarían mucho las cosas si cambiaba mi forma de vestir?

Busqué entre los cajones de mi armario hasta encontrar un par de prendas que me gustaron, y tomé unas tijeras que se encontraban sobre mi escritorio.

Un par de cortes rápidos y sonreí complacida al ver el resultado.

No queriendo enfadar a mi madre, me apresuré a vestirme con aquellas prendas que acababa de modificar.

Una vez que estuve lista, me miré nuevamente en el espejo para evaluar mi nuevo aspecto.

Me había puesto una camisa de red con mangas cortas, y sobre esta una camiseta roja a la cual le había cortado las mangas y la había acortado para que quedase a la altura de mi ombligo; Mis típicos pantalones negros que solía usar antes, los había cortado también para que llegasen a la mitad de mi muslo; En mi pierna derecha había atado unas vendas y había colocado mi porta kunai como era costumbre; Mis zapatos eran los mismos que solía usar a esta edad, pues no había nada en mi armario que se asemejara a mis botas negras; Había cortado una camiseta rosada y la había atado a mi cintura para simular la falda de ninja médico que solía usar, y también había atado una pequeña bolsa con suministros médicos; Había recogido mi cabello en una coleta alta y me había puesto mi banda con la insignia de Konoha a modo de diadema.

Si, realmente estaba a gusto con este atuendo improvisado.

Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas y salí de mi cuarto para dirigirme al comedor. En el fondo esperaba que mi madre no hiciese un escándalo por mi aspecto.

– ¡Por fin! Pensé que te habías vuelto a quedar dormida. –dijo mi madre al verme entrar al comedor. – ¿Y qué es ese nuevo look? ¿Es tu nueva estrategia para conquistar a Sasuke?

Ante el comentario sobre mi aspecto, mi padre levantó la mirada de su periódico para voltear a verme.

– ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces vestida así? Tu atuendo es muy provocativo para una niña de tu edad. No, no y no. Ve a cambiarte ya mismo.

– ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Kizashi? Está bastante bien su atuendo. –replicó mi madre.

Dejando escapar un suspiro me senté junto a ellos para comenzar mi desayuno.

Era tan extraño… Quiero decir, amo a mis padres, realmente lo hago… Pero volver a convivir con ellos de esta forma, era simplemente extraño, y hasta un tanto tedioso.

“_Si supieran que no soy realmente una niña_” –no pude evitar pensar.

– Aún no me has respondido ¿A qué se debe este repentino cambio de look? –habló mamá una vez que dejó de discutir con papá acerca de mi apariencia.

Me encogí de hombros.

– Simplemente quise intentar algo nuevo. Ya sabes… Voy a comenzar una nueva etapa, y pensé que sería buena idea reinventarme. –no era exactamente la verdad, pero tampoco era como si pudiese contarle mis verdaderos motivos.

– ¿Segura que esto no es por Sasuke?

– Segura mamá. –suspiré. – No todo tiene que ser por él.

Ante mi respuesta, tanto mamá como papá me miraron con asombro.

– Sakura, querida, ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó papá.

Cierto... No había medido las consecuencias de mi respuesta.

A mis once años estaba bastante cegada por aquel amor infantil que tenía por Sasuke. Tanto al punto que hacía prácticamente todo pensando en él.

Podía recordar claramente como mamá suspiraba exasperada por escucharme decir tantos “Sasuke-kun” en una sola oración. O como papá me miraba con preocupación cada vez que me quejaba porque Sasuke no me prestaba atención.

Entonces, haber dicho lo que dije… Era algo simplemente anormal que mis padres no podían concebir.

Pensé rápido en qué decir para convencerlos.

– Estuve pensando mucho a noche, y me di cuenta que… La vida de un shinobi es bastante riesgosa, y no puedo vivir distraída por un amor de fantasía. Q-Quiero decir… Sasuke aún me gusta, pero… No actuaré tan obsesionada ahora, quiero enfocarme en mi entrenamiento.

Aún mientras hablaba, las expresiones de mis padres permanecían en el asombro puro.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de ver como la expresión de mi madre cambiaba a una sonrisa cálida. Tomo mi mano entre las suyas y me miró a los ojos antes de hablarme.

– Me parece muy sabio de tu parte mi querida niña. Eso demuestra que estás creciendo, y puedo asegurar que serás una gran kunoichi en el futuro.

– ¡Si, si! –estuvo de acuerdo mi padre. – Serás una gran kunoichi y salvarás muchas vidas.

Ahora era mi turno de estar sorprendida. Jamás pensé que me responderían tal cosa.

– Ahora, termina ese desayuno y ve a la academia. Se te hará tarde.

Aún bastante aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder. Asentí y me dispuse a terminar mi desayuno.

Antes de irme mis padres me desearon suerte y me hicieron prometer contarles todo una vez que volviese a casa. Ahora, finalmente me encontraba de camino a la academia.

No podía evitar sentirme nerviosa. Mis padres habían aceptado mi cambio, pero… tal vez no todos serían igual de comprensibles que ellos.

Podía imaginarme a Ino interrogándome al respecto, y acusándome de hacerlo solo para impresionar a Sasuke.

“Kami, dame fuerzas para enfrentar esta extraña situación” –me dije en mi mente.

Al llegar a la academia pude sentir unas cuantas miradas sobre mí, las cuales traté de ignorar. Me dirigí rápidamente al salón al que debía ir, y sin mirar a nadie me senté en uno de los asientos vacíos.

Mantuve mi vista fija en la pizarra tratando de ignorar a todos los que se encontraban presentes. Lamentablemente, los demás no parecían notar mis deseos de no socializar.

– ¿Frente? ¿Y ese nuevo aspecto? –Ino se acercó a mí. – ¿Acaso planeas conquistar a Sasuke-kun así? No creo que lo logres, eres demasiado obvia.

Suspiré y me mantuve en silencio. Con suerte Ino se cansaría de mi e iría a adular a Sasuke.

Observé mi alrededor deteniéndome en los rostros conocidos. Aquí estábamos, los nueve novatos, y pronto los doce de Konoha cuando conociésemos al equipo de Gai-sensei. Al verlos a todos, no podía evitar sentir tanta nostalgia y pena.

Todos pasarían por tanto en los próximos años…

No podía evitar pensar… Si realmente había vuelto atrás en el tiempo, deseaba poder aminorar sus cargas. Tal vez… Tal vez realmente podría hacer una diferencia.

Naruto, Sasuke…

Mi mirada se posó sobre ellos. Ambos estaban discutiendo, tal y como lo recordaba, sin percatarse de mi presencia en el salón. Mis futuros compañeros, los que más dolor sufrirían, y los que más fuertes se volverían de todos los que estábamos aquí.

Sin duda… Deseaba poder quitarles su dolor.

¿Cambiaría mucho el mundo que yo recordaba si lo hacía?

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Iruka-sensei ingresó al salón. Inmediatamente todos tomaron asiento, y yo quedé sentada entre medio de Hinata y Kiba.

– Primero que nada, quiero felicitarlos a todos por haber aprobado el examen. –comenzó a hablar Iruka. Cerré mis ojos escuchando sus palabras. – A partir de ahora todos ustedes se convertirán en gennins y servirán a la aldea. Aunque no todos continúen su vida como shinobis en el futuro, quiero que sepan que ya es un gran honor tenerlos aquí frente a mí. Ahora, como sabrán, se los asignará en equipos de a tres personas y un sensei. A continuación, procederé a nombrar los grupos.

Podía escuchar a la perfección como varias chicas comenzaban a rezar para quedar en el mismo equipo de Sasuke. No podía evitar preguntarme qué hubiese pasado si alguna de ellas hubiese terminado en el equipo 7 en vez de mí.

– Sakura-san… –escuché la tímida voz de Hinata a mi lado y me volteé a verla.

– ¿Si?

Jamás había tenido una relación demasiado profunda con Hinata en nuestros días de gennins, por lo cual me sorprendía bastante que me estuviese hablando.

– ¿Con quien crees que formaras equipo? –preguntó la Hyuuga.

Así que era eso…

– Realmente no lo sé. Solo espero poder llevarme bien con mis compañeros, el trabajo en equipo es mejor así… –dije a pesar de saber a la perfección en qué equipo me posicionarían. – ¿Y tú? ¿Con quién crees que estarás? A puesto que te mueres a estar con Naruto…

Inmediatamente pude ver como sus mejillas se tornaban de un intenso rojo.

– ¿C-Cómo…?

– Puede que no lo demuestres mucho, pero tu mirada hacia el demuestra el amor que le tienes. –dije esbozando una amistosa sonrisa. – Ánimo Hinata-chan, sé que en un futuro ustedes estarán juntos.

– P-Pero…

– Equipo 7 –dejé de prestarle atención a Hinata en cuanto escuché el número del equipo. – Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke…

No pude evitar sentir cierto alivio al ver que aquello no había cambiado. Seguíamos siendo compañeros de equipo.

– ¡Iruka-sensei! –Naruto exclamó poniéndose de pie. – ¿Por qué un gran shinobi como yo tiene que estar con un teme como el, dattebayo? –se quejó mientras señalaba a Sasuke.

Antes de que Iruka-sensei pudiese responder, decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.

– Naruto, los equipos se eligen por una razón… Pero al final no importa con quien te toque, un buen shinobi debe saber trabajar en equipo, sea quien sea su compañero. Y yo creo que tu eres un gran shinobi, ¿o acaso me equivoco?

– Y-Yo… –Naruto se veía bastante aturdido por mi respuesta, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y esbozó una gran sonrisa. – ¡Si lo soy, dattebayo! –exclamó antes de volver a sentarse, murmurando varias cosas inentendibles de las que solo podía rescatar mi propio nombre.

– Gracias por esa explicación, Sakura. Ahora, si me permiten continuar. –dijo Iruka aclarándose la garganta para volver a llamar la atención de todos los presentes. – El equipo 8 estará conformado por Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino… Equipo 9… Equipo 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji.

Sonreí. Al parecer eso tampoco había cambiado. Seguiríamos siendo los nueve novatos.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué yo tengo que estar con un vago y un gordo mientras que la frentona está en el mismo equipo que Sasuke-kun? –escuché a Ino quejarse.

Bufé fastidiada antes de voltear a verla.

– ¿Acaso no conoces nada de la historia de sus clanes? –dije seria. – Sus clanes son aliados, era natural que quedarían los tres juntos.

Tras decir eso me puse de pie para salir del salón. Necesitaba despejarme un rato, y sabía de primera mano que luego de la selección de equipos, Kakashi nos tendría esperando un largo rato.

Me encaminé a la azotea del edificio y cuando estuve allí me recargué sobre la barandilla.

Observé la aldea, todo lucía tan cálido y colorido, tan lleno de alegría y sin grandes preocupaciones… ¿Qué habría pasado de los aldeanos durante la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja?

Para nosotros sin duda había resultado en un gran horror, pero… Las aldeas, los civiles, ¿se encontrarían bien? Muchos de los ataques del Juubi habían llegado a lugares desconocidos para nosotros, la preocupación me había carcomido ante la mínima posibilidad de que aquellos ataques hubiesen afectado a gente inocente.

– Pareces tener muchas cosas en tu mente.

Me sobresalté y rápidamente me volteé hacia la persona que había hablado.

“_Kakashi-sensei…?_”

No me esperaba encontrármelo aquí en la azotea. Así que… ¿El realmente había llegado temprano? Pero decididamente nos hizo esperar por horas…

– Yo… –balbuceé sin saber que responder.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tus compañeros gennins? –preguntó recargándose en la barandilla junto a mí.

– Mis compañeros no tienen una buena relación entre ellos, así que creí que sería buena idea que convivieran entre ellos primero. –mentí. – Quería despejar mi mente y tengo la pequeña corazonada de que nuestro sensei nos dejará un largo rato esperando. –dije encogiéndome de hombros para darle más credibilidad a mi pequeño acto.

– ¿Es así? ¿Y en qué tanto piensas?

¿Desde cuando Kakashi-sensei era tan curioso conmigo? Realmente, no puedo recordar ni una sola vez en nuestros días de gennins, en la que el se interesara específicamente en mí.

– Solo… Estoy preocupada por el futuro…

– ¿Preocupada?

– ¿Por qué le importa tanto? No me conoce. –dije cruzándome de brazos.

El se encogió de hombros.

– Simplemente llamaste mi atención. Entonces… ¿Me dirás qué es lo que te preocupa?

Suspiré y volví a mirar hacia la aldea.

– Solo… Hay cosas que no puedo explicar y me tienen bastante confundida. Tengo miedo de hacer algo mal y que todo lo que conozco simplemente cambie para siempre. –murmuré.

– Supongo que no me dirás cuáles son esas cosas que te confunden… –dijo y yo asentí de acuerdo. – Aún así, me sorprende que una niña de tu edad tenga tales preocupaciones. –comentó y colocó una mano sobre mi cabeza, sorprendiéndome un poco. – No dudes tanto de tus propias acciones. En vez de preocuparte por un posible futuro, piensa en el ahora que estas viviendo.

– ¿E-Eh?

– Ven. Vamos con tus compañeros. –dijo apartándose de mi para dirigirse a la puerta de la azotea. – A partir de ahora deberías comenzar a llamarme sensei. –dijo antes de entrar al edificio dejándome completamente perpleja.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?


	3. Capítulo 2

Caminé a un paso apresurado detrás de Kakashi-sensei.

Nos dirigíamos al salón de clases para buscar a Naruto y Sasuke, antes de empezar las presentaciones del equipo.

Aún me encontraba bastante sorprendida por las palabras que me había dicho en la azotea.

Es decir… ¿Por qué se había preocupado por mí? ¿Por qué se había tomado la molestia de aconsejarme?

Sin duda, no era como el sensei de esta época que yo recordaba. Incluso la situación actual era bastante extraña.

En mi memoria, Kakashi-sensei nos había hecho esperar por horas antes de hacer acto de presencia. Pero lo que estaba sucediendo en este mismo instante era algo totalmente distinto: Aún era bastante temprano y ya estábamos de camino a buscar a los chicos.

¿Acaso había sido mi influencia la que había provocado tal cambio en Kakashi-sensei?

Y en todo caso… ¿Era un cambio bueno o uno malo?

Es decir, al no llegar tarde Naruto no se desesperaría y no le causaría tal broma infantil al peliplata. Eso era bueno, pero… ¿Y si el hecho de que Naruto no le hiciese su broma resultaría en que nuestra relación con él fuese distinta?

– Te he dicho que no te preocupes tanto por el posible futuro. –me regañó Kakashi sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– L-Lo siento…

– No te disculpes. –dijo con calma antes de abrir la puerta del salón.

Como había esperado, aún quedaban muchos gennins en el salón.

– Estoy aquí por Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke. –dijo con su característico desinterés Kakashi.

Ambos nombrados levantaron sus miradas curiosos hacia el Jounnin. Al principio parecían confundidos, pero al verme junto a Kakashi asintieron y rápidamente se pusieron de pie para seguirnos a Kakashi y a mí.

– ¿Usted es nuestro sensei, ttebayo? –preguntaba Naruto entusiasmado mientras caminábamos fuera del establecimiento.

– Es obvio. No hagas preguntas estúpidas, dobe. –bufó Sasuke.

– ¡No me digas dobe, teme!

– Dobe

– ¡Teme!

– ¡Dobe!

– ¡¡Teme!!

– ¡¡Ya cállense ustedes dos!! –grité reprimiéndolos a ambos.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó de parte de Kakashi.

– Hmm… Así que ustedes son el nuevo equipo 7… –fue su único comentario antes de frenarse y señalarnos un lugar para que nos sentáramos.

Estábamos bastante alejados del bullicio de la aldea, y teníamos una muy buena mirada del monte Hokage. Si, sin duda era un lugar bastante hermoso.

– Muy bien, comenzaremos presentándonos. –anunció el sensei.

– ¿Presentarnos? ¿Cómo? –preguntó Naruto un tanto confundido.

– Ya saben… Su nombre, gustos y disgustos, hobbies, sueños, cosas por el estilo…

– ¿Por qué no nos enseña cómo? –sugerí.

– ¿Hmm? Está bien. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, no pienso decir lo que me gusta o no, tengo un montón de aficiones, y sueños para el futuro… No lo había pensado.

“_Como lo recordaba. Solo nos dijo su nombre…_”

– Ahora, es su turno. Tú, el de la derecha, tu empieza. –dijo Kakashi haciendo un gesto hacia Naruto.

– Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y me encanta el ramen. –comenzó a hablar Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acomodaba su banda ninja. – Lo que más me gusta es que Iruka-sensei me invite en el restaurante de Ichiraku; Lo que más odio son los 3 minutos que tengo que esperar para que se cocine un plato de ramen; Mi hobbie es hacerle bromas a la gente; Y mi sueño… ¡Es convertirme en Hokage para que toda la aldea me reconozca, dattebayo! –terminó de hablar con gran entusiasmo.

“_Como siempre pensando en Ramen_” –pensé esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Era reconfortante ver que Naruto no había cambiado en lo absoluto. – “_A partir de ahora te volverás más maduro y cada vez más fuerte. Serás el shinobi más fuerte de todos…_”

– Hmm… Ya veo, ahora el siguiente. –dijo el peliplata ahora mirando a Sasuke.

– Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke… Hay un montón de cosas que me disgustan y no hay nada que me guste en particular… Y no quiero usar la palabra sueño, pero… Tengo la ambición de restaurar mi clan y… matar a cierta persona. –concluyó su presentación, tan misterioso como podía ser.

Aparté la mirada y suspiré al escuchar sus palabras.

“_Si tan solo conocieses la verdad… En vez de querer asesinar a tu hermano estarías buscando la forma de ayudarlo a través de todas las adversidades que ahora mismo está atravesando. Ese odio que cargas en tu interior solo te ganará dolor_”

– Muy bien, por último, la chica.

Al escuchar eso me sobresalté levemente. Había estado bastante ensimismada en mis pensamientos.

– Bueno... –murmuré tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir. – Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura… Me gustan muchas cosas que realmente siento que no tendría tiempo para contarlas todas; No me gusta ver a mis seres queridos sufrir; Mi hobbie se podría decir que es aprender nuevas cosas… Y mi sueño para el futuro… Solo quiero hacer las cosas mejor para todos… –finalicé. 

Sabía que eso no era lo que había dicho en el pasado, pero simplemente no podía imitar a mi viejo ser, no se sentía bien.

– Hacer las cosas mejor para todos… Suena como que has pasado por una situación dura… –comentó Kakashi. – ¿Te gustaría contarnos sobre eso?

Negué con la cabeza.

– Si le dijese la verdad no me creería. –me limité a contestar.

– De acuerdo… –murmuró Kakashi. – Es suficiente por hoy. Mañana por la mañana comenzaremos nuestro entrenamiento así que los quiero a todos temprano en el campo de entrenamiento. Ah y no desayunen.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué no, dattebayo!? –se quejó Naruto, aunque no obtuvo respuesta pues Kakashi se había esfumado en una nube de humo.

Me puse de pie antes que los chicos y me volteé a verlos.

– Nos veremos mañana. –me despedí antes de emprender mi camino a casa.

Había muchas cosas que debía hacer para mañana.

Para empezar, estaba segura que tanto Naruto como Sasuke seguirían las indicaciones de Kakashi y llegarían temprano y sin desayunar, por lo que no tendrían un buen rendimiento durante la prueba. Así que me había propuesto a preparar unos buenos desayunos para ambos.

Por otro lado, sospechaba que una de las desventajas de estar en mi cuerpo de once años era que no tendría mí misma fuerza y reservas de chakra, por lo que quería comenzar a trabajar en ello.

Tenía un largo camino por delante, y solo podía esperar que no estuviese cometiendo algún error.

Era bastante entrada la noche cuando terminé de preparar todo. Me sentía bastante cansada y tras unos cuantos regaños de mi madre, me dirigí a mi cuarto a dormir.

Miré el techo de la habitación unos últimos instantes antes de dormirme, deseando en el fondo que al volver a abrir los ojos me encontrase de vuelta en el campo de batalla.

Con este último pensamiento en mente, me permití descansar.

– **_¡Sakuya-sama!_**


	4. Capítulo 3

Realmente no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo. Solo se habían sentido como un par de minutos antes de que la tierra entera se sacudiese y gritos de personas se escuchasen.

– ¡Sakuya-sama! ¡Sakuya-sama, despierte!

Mis ojos se abrieron y me incorporé de golpe asustada.

No tuve mucho tiempo de registrar lo que estaba pasando antes de que una persona totalmente desconocida tomase mi mano y me obligase a correr.

– Vamos Sakuya-sama, debemos evacuar el palacio, debemos ponerla a salvo de esa gente. –hablaba la persona que me guiaba a través de unos extensos pasillos.

¿Quién era esta persona? ¿Por qué me llamaba “Sakuya-sama”? ¿Y dónde diablos me encontraba?

– ¿Q-Qué está pasando? –fue todo lo que pude pronunciar. Mi voz sonaba más suave de lo que la recordaba.

– Esos dos muchachos, Indra y Ashura Otsutsuki. Están peleando, causando destrozos a donde sea que vayan, y vienen en esta dirección. Esos temblores que sintió no son más que esos dos monstruos combatiendo. –respondió la persona frente a mí. – Kami me ayude si esos inadaptados le llegan a hacer daño a usted, Sakuya-sama…

¿Indra… y Ashura Otsutsuki...? ¿No eran esos los nombres de los hijos de Hagoromo Otsutsuki, el Rikudou Sennin? ¿Nietos de Kaguya, la diosa conejo?

“**_Ahora si que no entiendo nada…_**”

¿Acaso había vuelto a retroceder en el tiempo? Eso parecía, solo que esta vez había llegado a parar a una época totalmente distante de mi propia. Literalmente estaba a miles de años de distancia.

¿Y cómo era que llegué aquí en primer lugar? ¿Y quién se suponía que era yo en este tiempo?

Haciendo algo de fuerza conseguí zafarme del agarre de la persona contraria y una vez libre detuve mi andar. Simplemente… Necesitaba detenerme un segundo, era demasiada información para asimilarla de golpe.

– ¡Sakuya-sama! ¿Qué hace? ¡Debemos irnos! –insistió la persona y por primera vez pude verla con claridad.

Era una mujer madura, rozando la tercera edad. Su cuerpo entero mostraba signos de ser una mujer sumamente trabajadora. Por la forma en la que se dirigía a mi podría tratarse de una especie de sirvienta… O incluso de una nana.

– Y-Yo… –tartamudeé.

No pude pronunciar mucho más antes que el techo comenzase a partirse y de este cayese un hombre seguido de otro.

La mujer gritó asustada y rápidamente intentó refugiarse. Yo miré a ambos hombres quienes intercambiaban miradas de odio y enfado.

“_Han de ser ellos…_” –pensé al notar la extraña situación. Los hombres a los que la mujer se refería, Indra y Ashura.

Al notar que ambos se preparaban para volver a atacarse mutuamente, tomé aire y con una mirada severa me acerqué a ambos.

– ¿Quién rayos se creen que son? –dije firme con un tono de voz levemente elevado.

Realmente no esperaba que con unas simples palabras ellos frenaran su confrontación, por lo que cuando ambos se detuvieron y voltearon a verme sorprendidos, no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa.

– No me importa por qué diablos estaban luchando, pero eso no les da derecho a causar estragos a donde sea que vayan. Esta es mi casa, y ninguno de ustedes ser ira de aquí hasta que se disculpen y paguen por los daños que provocaron.

– S-Sakuya-sama… ¿Qué cree que hace? –me preguntó temerosa la mujer. Probablemente debía pensar que esos dos me matarían.

Ninguno respondió. Simplemente me miraban sorprendidos y a cambio, yo los miraba con una mirada severa.

Mientras esperaba que me contestasen, no podía evitar pensarlo… Pero ambos me recordaban bastante a Sasuke y Naruto.

– ¿Y bien? ¿No van a decir nada? –inquirí.

Finalmente, ambos reaccionaron.

– ¡Lo siento mucho mi lady! –exclamó el que se parecía a Naruto. – N-No era nuestra intención fastidiarla, realmente lo lamento… –dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego tomar mi mano y besarla. Mis mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad rosada ante aquel gesto. – Permítame recompensarla por los daños…

– Hmph… –bufé. –Eso es lo que espero que hagan. Ambos tendrán que arreglar el techo y todo lo demás que hayan roto.

El hombre frente a mi se mostró sorprendido por mis palabras.

– P-Pero…

– Sin peros. –dije rápidamente. – Lo harán ¿Tienen idea de los problemas que causaron con todo este alboroto? Varios de los residentes del palacio han tenido que evacuar por miedo a ser asesinados por su ola de destrozos, y quién sabrá cuantas personas habrán muerto por sus imprudencias.

– Nosotros…

– No me interesan excusas. –lo corté. Mi mirada se dirigió al tipo que se parecía a Sasuke quien hasta el momento se había mantenido callado. – ¿Y tú? ¿No dirás nada? Aún debes disculparte por todo este alboroto.

El simplemente desvió la mirada.

– Hmph… Molestia…

Si… Sin duda era bastante parecido a Sasuke.

– ¡Indra! –lo regañó su hermano. – Ten respeto. Lo que ella dice es cierto, hemos provocado mucho daño con este combate sin sentido… Debemos parar esto.

– No me interesa, dobe. –contestó Indra poniéndose en posición de ataque, siendo rápidamente imitado por Ashura.

– ¡Alto! –grité volviendo a frenarlos. – Ninguno de los dos combatirá, ya han causado muchos estragos. –dije señalando el agujero en el techo, fue entonces que a penas noté que era de noche.

– ¿Y quién eres tu para ordenarnos cosas? –habló Indra con molestia en su voz mientras se acercaba a mí, imponente.

Mi yo actual debía ser bastante enana, o él era demasiado alto, pues me sacaba un par de cabezas de altura. Tenía que esforzarme bastante para mirarlo a los ojos.

– Yo…

– Ella es lady Haruno Sakuya, la princesa de jade. Le debes tu respeto y lealtad. –dijo la mujer de antes interrumpiéndome, aparentemente molesta ante la falta de respeto de Indra.

“**_¿Soy una princesa?_**” –fue todo lo que pude pensar ante sus palabras.

Así que, miles de años en el pasado yo… ¿Era una princesa? Sonaba bastante increíble. Aunque… ella mencionó el apellido Haruno… ¿Tal vez había tomado la forma de una antepasada?

Todo era muy confuso.

– ¿U-Usted es Sakuya-sama? –preguntó Ashura mostrándose bastante sorprendido.

¿Tan importante era mi presencia?

Eso parecía, pues inmediatamente Ashura se puso de rodillas haciendo una reverencia ante mí.

– Mis disculpas mi lady. No fue mi intención faltarle el respeto. Haré lo que sea para compensar mis errores…

Tal vez… era incluso más importante de lo que había pensado.

– Yo… también… –murmuró Indra y lo observé sorprendida. Evitaba mi mirada y un pequeño rosa se avecinaba en sus mejillas a medida que se ponía de rodillas para imitar la acción de su hermano. – Me disculpo… por mi comportamiento.

Parpadee atónita. Un simple nombre había bastado para que dos poderosos shinobis se estuviesen arrodillando frente a mí.

“_Nota mental… Averiguar más acerca de Sakuya, la princesa de jade_”

Suspiré tratando de salir de mi aturdimiento y alterné mi mirada entre ambos antes de darles la espalda.

– No se irán del palacio hasta que considere pagada esta deuda. Durante su estadía aquí harán lo que yo les diga sin quejas, a cambio les proporcionaré una buena cama y comida… ¿Quedó claro? –dije. Ambos hicieron un sonido de comprensión y asentimiento. Miré a la mujer que parecía ser mi sirvienta. – Dales un cuarto, si causan problemas ven a buscarme ¿Sí?

La mujer asintió antes de hacerle un gesto a ambos hombres para que la siguieran.

Ambos la siguieron no sin antes darme una rápida mirada. Ambos parecían algo reacios ante la idea de alejarse de mí, pero no parecían tener intenciones de desobedecer mis órdenes. Era curioso, realmente curioso.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de mi vista, me permití relajar mi postura y suspirar.

No sabía por qué había hecho eso. Podría simplemente haberlos dejado marcharse y que continuaran su lucha en otra dirección, pero… no se sentía bien hacer eso.

Pensando en mi poco conocimiento sobre esta época, podía decir que si dejaba que las cosas pasasen como estaban supuestas a suceder, solo traería dolor a esos dos hombres, y a todos los pobres inocentes que quedaron atrapados en el medio de su batalla.

Si estando aquí en el palacio, podía apaciguar su ira y deseos de lucha… Entonces lo haría.

– ¿Sakuya-sama? –la voz de la mujer mi hizo sobresaltarme. – Discúlpeme, no quería asustarla, solo quería informarle que ya llevé a los jóvenes Otsutsuki a sus cuartos designados… ¿Desea que la acompañe a su cuarto?

– Si, por favor… –murmuré.

La mujer asintió comprensiva antes de guiarme a mi propio cuarto.

Una vez allí, ella me hizo sentarme en un cojín, alegando que debía cepillar mi cabello antes de volver a dormir.

Mientras ella se encargaba de mi cabello, no pude evitar notar ciertos aspectos de mi cuerpo actual, los cuales no pude percibir antes debido a todo el alboroto.

Por la forma de mi cuerpo diría que era una mujer joven, rozando los 20 años de edad; Poseía curvas suaves, pero bien dotadas; Mi piel era increíblemente suave, probablemente debido a los cuidados que las sirvientas debían de tener conmigo; Mi cabello, por lo que había podido observar, continuaba siendo de una tonalidad rosada, solo que un poco más pálido, asemejándose bastante al color de los pétalos de las flores de cerezo. Otro dato particular era que este tenía una longitud bastante grande. Llegaba hasta mis pies e incluso se arrastraba por el suelo cuando caminaba. También era bastante sedoso al igual que mi piel.

– Debo decir que me impresionó bastante, Sakuya-sama… –dijo la mujer sin dejar de cepillar mi cabello.

– ¿Eh?

– Allá atrás, en el pasillo, como se enfrentó a esos dos hombres sin ninguna pizca de miedo. Ellos pudieron haberla matado si quisieran, pero usted se mantuvo firme. –explicó. – Es la primera vez que la veo actuar así…

Eso quería decir que… Haruno Sakuya probablemente era una joven sumisa, que no levantaba la voz ni le hacía frente a los demás.

– No me pareció correcto lo que hacían, eso es todo… –murmuré recurriendo a un tono de voz más suave.

– Oh, no estoy disgustada… Siempre supe que usted tenía una gran fuerza interior, solo que jamás se había atrevido a exteriorizarla. –volvió a hablar la mujer. No podía verla pero sabía que estaba sonriendo. – Sin duda usted será una buena gobernante. Perdón, se que le asusta la idea de tomar el lugar de sus padres en el trono… Pero sabe que es algo de lo que no puede escapar… Usted es la única heredera.

Nueva información. Haruno Sakuya no quería ser la gobernante.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estaría atrapada en esta época, o si incluso era real el que estuviese aquí, pero debía intentar aprender todo lo que pudiese de este lugar.

– Lo se… Solo… Es difícil de procesar… –murmuré.

– Lo entiendo mi señora… Pero lo aseguro que al final terminará siendo una gobernante sin igual. –dijo, su tono de voz cargado de orgullo. – Bien, he terminado… –dijo poniéndose de pie.

Se acerco a la cama y acomodó las mantas para que yo me metiese en ella. Y eso hice.

Me acomodé en la cama y observé a la mujer mientras me cubría con las mantas. Ella comenzó a tararear una canción que, a pesar de mis intentos de mantenerme despierta, comenzó a adormecerme.

– Dulces sueños mi lady… –fue lo último que escuché antes de caer ante los brazos de Morfeo.

La próxima vez que abrí mis ojos estaba de nuevo en mi cuarto, en Konoha, siendo a penas de madrugada.

“**_Kami, ayúdame, yo ya no entiendo nada_**”


	5. Capítulo 4

Parpadeé un par de veces. Observé mi alrededor. Analicé hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Estaba tan confundida que sentía que mi cabeza explotaría. Me incliné hacia adelante, tomándome la cabeza, mientras intentaba procesar todo lo ocurrido.

Me había ido a dormir, había despertado en una época mucho más antigua, y cuando volví a dormir, estaba de regreso. Por más que quisiese buscarle una explicación, no lograba entenderlo.

¿Tal vez había sido un sueño? Es decir, todo sucedió cuando me dormí… Pero… Se había sentido tan real que la idea de que fuese un sueño sonaba bastante absurda, además… ¿Cómo podría imaginarme en un sueño a dos personas que nunca en mi vida conocí? Y con ese grado de detalle.

Bufé exasperada.

“_¿Por qué estas cosas solo me pasan a mí_?” –pensé mientras volvía a tirarme en la cama y cerraba mis ojos.

Luego de darle vueltas al asunto decidí mirar el pequeño reloj que había en la mesita de noche. Era bastante temprano, siete de la mañana…

Con mucho pesar decidí levantarme de la cama. A pesar de mis inquietudes, tenía que guardar las apariencias, y si no me presentaba en los campos de entrenamiento resultaría bastante extraño.

Mientras me colocaba mi equipo ninja, no pude evitar que mis pensamientos divagaran.

Hoy era el día de la prueba de la campana…

Uno de los días más memorables de mi etapa de gennin: El día en el que realmente empezó el equipo 7, el día en el que Kakashi nos dio esa lección…

“**_En el mundo ninja, quienes rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria_**” –repetí en mi mente.

Realmente no sabía hasta que punto habíamos podido seguir esa lección. Siempre fuimos un equipo singular.

Naruto, el portador del Kyuubi, hijo del Yondaime Hokage. Sasuke, el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha junto a su hermano Itachi. Y yo, una simple hija de comerciantes que intentaba seguirles el paso… Creo que era simplemente natural que poco a poco yo me quedase atrás.

Sin darnos cuenta dejamos de ser un equipo, y comenzamos a ser nuestras propias personas, siguiendo distintos caminos: Sasuke persiguiendo su ambición, entrenando con Orochimaru para algún día poder matar a Itachi; Naruto, entrenando con Jiraiya, esperando algún día traer a Sasuke de regreso y convertirse en Hokage; Y yo… había tenido que suplicarle a Tsunade que me entrenase por la infantil idea de que debía alcanzarlos, pero aún cuando logré hacer que me consideraran una kunoichi importante en la aldea, era imposible compararme con ellos dos.

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. No era momento de deprimirme con esa clase de inquietudes.

Tomé mi mochila y la comida que había preparado el día anterior antes de salir de casa.

Como aún era bastante temprano, no había mucha gente circulando por las calles de la aldea, a penas podía vislumbrar a los comerciantes preparando sus comercios para un largo día de trabajo y algunas señoras madrugadoras que salían a hacer sus compras temprano antes de que las calles se inundaran de gente. El sol a penas comenzaba a alzarse, pintando la aldea con bellas tonalidades de naranja, y las aves cantaban sumando a tan armónica imagen. Sin duda, era uno de los mejores momentos del día.

Mi paso era lento y tranquilo, no tenía ningún apuro real de llegar a los campos de entrenamiento, y quería relajarme un momento antes de que la prueba comenzara pues aún me encontraba bastante confundida con todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

– Ah, ¿Haruno? –una voz no muy lejos de mi se hizo presente sacándome de mis pensamientos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia quien me había nombrado, encontrándome con nada más y nada menos que Shikamaru.

– Ah, Shikamaru-kun… –dije mientras movía mi mano a modo de saludo y le ofrecía una pequeña sonrisa amistad. – ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

– Mi madre quería que me encargara de algunos recados antes de irme a entrenar con mi equipo. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras me enseñaba una bolsa que hasta el momento no había notado que cargaba.

– O-Oh claro… ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu equipo? Ino no parecía muy feliz de haber quedado contigo y Chouji-kun… –dije.

– Y no lo está… –dijo con desinterés Shikamaru para luego dejar escapar un suspiro. – Esa mujer es muy problemática, sin embargo Asuma-sensei está tratando de hacer que fortalezcamos nuestros lazos como equipo…

– Eso es bueno… –dije aliviada. – Después de todo, son un equipo y sería problemático que no puedan trabajar juntos…

– Creo que deberías preocuparte más por tu propio equipo. Según recuerdo, Sasuke y Naruto no se llevan muy bien que digamos. –dijo Shikamaru esbozando una pequeña sonrisa socarrona.

Ante su comentario no pude evitar suspirar.

– Lo se… Pero espero que puedan ser un poco más maduros y entender que a fin de cuentas somos un equipo. –murmuré.

– Suerte con eso. Por cierto… ¿A dónde te dirigías?

– Oh, estaba yendo a los campos de entrenamiento. Nuestro sensei nos hará una prueba hoy…

– En ese caso no te retendré más. Nos vemos, Haruno. –dijo agitando su mano en señal de despedida mientras retomaba su propio camino.

– Nos vemos, Shikamaru-kun. Espero verte pronto. –me despedí antes de emprender camino nuevamente hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

No me llevó mucho tiempo antes de que finalmente me encontrara allí.

Cuando llegué pude ver que Naruto y Sasuke ya se encontraban allí. Ambos lucían realmente cansados, y parecían estar luchando por no quedarse dormidos.

– Buenos días, Naruto, Sasuke… –los saludé mientras dejaba mi mochila junto a las suyas.

– Sakura-chan –saludó Naruto intentando sonar entusiasmado como siempre, aunque era obvio que se caía del sueño.

– Llegas tarde. –fue lo único que comentó Sasuke con un tono frío.

– Kakashi-sensei aún no está aquí… –dije en mi defensa mientras me encogía de hombros restándole importancia a su acusación. – Deberían descansar un poco antes de que el llegue, lucen realmente cansados.

– Pero Kakashi-sensei podría llegar en cualquier momento, Sakura-chan. –habló Naruto.

– Tengo la sensación de que no llegará hasta dentro de un buen rato, y ninguno de los dos podrá si quiera moverse si no están bien descansados. –argumenté. –Duerman, yo los despertaré antes de que Kakashi-sensei llegue.

Ambos me miraron fijamente. Naruto con duda, mientras que Sasuke me miraba con frialdad. Pasaron unos segundos así antes de que ambos decidiesen hacer caso a mis palabras y recostarse en el suelo para dormir.

Sonreí aliviada al ver que ambos habían decidido hacerme caso.

Me recosté en el suelo y miré al cielo permitiendo una vez más que mis pensamientos volaran llevándome de vuelta a los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido durante la noche.

Probablemente debería dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y simplemente olvidarme de ello, pero… la incertidumbre de saber si era o no real, simplemente hacia que no pudiese dejar de pensar en ello.

Una época tan antigua… y mi avatar de ese tiempo era una especie de… princesa, una princesa de la cual nunca antes había oído hablar, y que portaba mi mismo apellido… Y luego, luego había conocido a los hijos del Rikudou Sennin, y luego, ellos simplemente me habían obedecido, me habían tratado como alguien realmente importante.

¿Quién era Haruno Sakuya? ¿Quién era la tan respetada princesa de jade? Necesitaba saberlo…

– ¿Otra vez con cosas en tu mente?

Tan pronto como oí esas palabras, la visión de Kakashi-sensei apareció frente a mis ojos.

Solté un chillido sorprendida y me incorporé de golpe.

– Ah, lo siento, te asusté… –dijo divertido el peliplata.

Yo solo pude atinar a balbucear cosas incoherentes mientras eventualmente volteaba a ver a Sasuke y Naruto, debatiéndome si debía despertarlos o no. Kakashi pareció darse cuenta de esto.

– Déjalos dormir un rato más, quiero hablar contigo a solas. –fue lo que dijo.

Inmediatamente me sentí tensa.

¿Quería hablar conmigo? ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de algo? Kami… Realmente no se que hacer ¿Qué excusa podría darle?

– Ven. –dijo haciéndome un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Con bastante duda obedecí y lo seguí, adentrándonos así al bosque. El me guió hasta llegar a un claro donde se volteo a verme.

– ¿D-De qué quiere hablar, Kakashi-sensei? –pregunté nerviosa.

El me miró fijamente por varios segundos sin decir nada, y por un segundo lo odié… Su silencio me estaba matando de lo nervios.

Mordí mi labio y estaba a punto de repetir mi pregunta, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera abrir mi boca, el pronuncio aquella pregunta dejándome completamente helada.

– **_¿Quién eres realmente, Haruno Sakura?_**


	6. Capítulo 5

– N-No entiendo a qué se refiere Kakashi-sensei…

– ¿Es así? Permíteme explicarme. –dijo cruzándose de brazos. – Días atrás varios shinobis de la aldea pudimos detectar un chakra bastante inusual…

– ¿Un chakra inusual…? –repetí confundida.

– Lo bastante inusual como para alertar al Hokage y los altos mandos de la aldea. –fue lo único que el peliplata acotó al respecto antes de continuar con su explicación. – Ninguno de los Anbus especializados pudo detectar el origen, y tan pronto como apareció, se desvaneció. Mientras todos en la aldea dormían, el Hokage nos encomendó investigar la aldea ante la amenaza de algún shinobi enemigo. Incluso luego de horas buscando, no pudimos dar con nada…

– No entiendo qué tiene que ver esto conmigo… –murmuré apartando la vista de él. Su mirada me resultaba bastante incómoda.

– Al siguiente día este suceso fue que te conocí en la Academia Shinobi… Y pude detectar pequeños rastros de este chakra en ti.

Sabía exactamente a dónde apuntaba la conversación. El pensaba acusarme de ser peligrosa para la aldea, al tener rastros de este chakra desconocido… Lo cual me provocaba bastante miedo, es decir, ¿cómo podría defenderme ante tal acusación? Ninguna excusa sonaría creíble, y si les contaba la verdad seguramente me tratarían como una loca.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sentir duda y hasta un cierto sentimiento de esperanza. Los hechos Kakashi-sensei estaba mencionando, tal vez podrían ser una pista para averiguar cómo llegué aquí, incluso podría ayudarme a descubrir como volver a mi propio tiempo.

– Al principio pensé que era una simple coincidencia, pero luego empecé a notar pequeñas cosas… Tu forma de actuar, tus decisiones, no encajan para nada con el perfil que Iruka creo de ti. Incluso hablando con tus padres confirmaron que has estado actuando bastante extraña. Quiero creer que una joven como tu no tiene pensado hacer ningún daño a la aldea, pero tengo ordenes de asesinarte si resultas ser una amenaza… –dijo serio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos de pronto lo tenía frente a mí, apuntando a mi cuello con un simple kunai. – Así que espero que tu respuesta sea favorable… Ahora, contesta mi pregunta, ¿sí?

– Y-Yo… –tartamudee. Estaba bastante nerviosa y asustada, me costaba bastante articular con claridad las palabras.

Jamás me hubiese imaginado terminar en una situación así, con mi querido sensei apuntándome con un arma al cuello, listo para matarme si llegaba a resultarle peligrosa.

– ¿Y bien? –dijo Kakashi al ver que no decía nada.

Tragué grueso y desvié mi mirada intentando juntar valor para hablar.

– Si le dijese la verdad, no me creería… –dije en un pequeño murmullo. Por un segundo pensé que no me escucharía, pero al verlo alzar una ceja supe que mis palabras habían sido oídas.

– Hablas como si se tratase de algo muy descabellado… Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que no debe ser tan complicado.

Bufé exasperada al oír su respuesta. Sabía que actuaría así.

– ¿Si le digo que soy una viajera del tiempo no suena como algo descabellado? –pregunté. Posé mi mirada sobre el con ojos suplicantes, esperando que tuviese un poco de empatía e intentase comprender lo que decía.

– ¿Qué? –murmuró. – Déjate de juegos y di la verdad si no quieres que te rebane el cuello.

– ¿Lo ve? Le dije que no me creería. Pero le digo la verdad, Kakashi-sensei, por favor… –supliqué. Mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas por los nervios, y mi visión comenzaba a ser borrosa.

– ¿Realmente esperas que crea que algo como viajar en el tiempo es posible? –dijo Kakashi, su voz sonaba irritada. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Un sollozo tembloroso escapó de mis labios. Realmente podía decir que era un manojo de nervios en estos momentos.

– Miré, se que suena como algo bastante imposible, estoy tan confundida como usted. Estaba en medio de una pesadilla de guerra, quedé atrapada en una explosión y de pronto me desperté aquí, de vuelta en mi cuerpo de once años, sin saber si esto es un sueño o todo lo que viví es el verdadero sueño, y de pronto usted me dice esto, que podría ser una pista para averiguar por qué estoy de vuelta aquí… –no pude decir más pues rompí en llanto.

Mientras lloraba, lo miré a los ojos esperando que creyera mis palabras. Estaría completamente perdida de lo contrario.

– Hey… C-Cálmate por favor. –murmuró el peliplata apartando el kunai para guardarlo. – Esto es problemático… –lo oír susurrar mientras rascaba su cabeza nervioso. – Por favor deja de llorar. Sakura…

Pude escucharlo suspirar antes de que volviese a acercarse a mí, solo que esta vez tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Con su pulgar intentó limpiar algunas de mis lágrimas.

– Por favor cálmate. Te creeré, pero tendrás que calmarte y explicarme todo con más detalle, ¿sí? ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí, Sakura? –preguntó.

Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas y cerré mis ojos intentando calmarme. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que finalmente el llanto se detuviese y mi respiración se normalizase. Cuando estuve tranquila, volví a abrir mis ojos para mirarlo.

– Eso está mejor… –comentó antes de soltarme.

– L-Lo siento… Los nervios… P-Pensé que no me creería y me mataría… –murmuré.

– Supongo que es normal… –suspiró. – Siéntate. –me ordenó antes de sentarse el.

Con algo de duda obedecí, tomando asiento frente a él.

– Bien, ahora… Explícame bien qué es toda esta situación que nombraste. Mencionaste una guerra ¿Estabas en medio de una guerra?

Asentí con la cabeza y miré al cielo tras soltar un pequeño suspiro.

– La cuarta gran guerra ninja… –murmuré.

No tuve que verlo para saber que se había tensado ante mis palabras. Cualquiera que tuviese un mínimo conocimiento de historia sabía que las grandes guerras ninja habían sido realmente aterradoras, causando muchos daños a todas las partes involucradas, por lo que pensar en que una cuarta guerra ocurriría dentro de algunos años… No era para nada algo alentador.

– ¿Quiénes participan en esta guerra? –preguntó Kakashi.

– Las cinco grandes naciones ninja nos unimos para derrotar a un enemigo en común. –respondí. – Uchiha Madara… –agregué. Ante la mención de aquel nombre pude ver como la expresión de Kakashi se distorsionaba con una confusión pura. – Se que suena imposible… Pero antes de morir movió los hilos de su plan, durante años nos estuvo encaminando sin que nos diésemos cuenta… Y cuando finalmente las piezas estuvieron en su lugar, fue revivido por medio de un jutsu…

– ¿Entiendes que lo que estás diciendo es información bastante valiosa, verdad? Si lo que dices es verdad, el Hokage querrá saber de esto.

Asentí.

– Lo se… Por eso pensé que mientras intento averiguar cómo llegué aquí, podría hacer mi parte para evitar que ciertos sucesos se lleven a cabo. –dije. – Tenía la intención de hacer esto en secreto, como un ángel guardián… si es que quiere verlo así…

– Supongo que tus planes se vieron frustrados… –murmuró Kakashi y yo suspiré.

– Se que el Hokage querrá saber todo lo que sé, pero… No se qué tan seguro será que sepan lo que sucederá en los próximos años. No pretendo ser una amenaza para la aldea, si eso es lo que lo asusta, quiero evitar que varias personas inocentes mueran… Pero temo que revelar demasiada información a tantas personas pueda jugarme en contra. Ya de por si no creo que sea seguro estarle diciendo esto a usted.

– Eres una joven bastante cautelosa, Sakura… –comentó el peliplata. – Si te hace sentir segura, puedo hablar con Hokage-sama para que esto quede entre nosotros tres, nadie más se enterará y trataremos de brindarte toda la ayuda posible, pero necesito que seas completamente honesta y me cuentes todo.

Lo miré con desconfianza. Sabía que sensei rara vez mentía, y realmente podría serme de ayuda tener una mano amiga en esta línea temporal, pero aún tenía bastantes dudas acerca de lo que podía ocasionar todo esto. No quería cometer errores.

– Yo… –comencé. – Supongo que puedo hacerlo…

– Bien. En cuanto la prueba terminé, tu y yo iremos a ver a Hokage-sama ¿Está claro? –asentí. – Ahora vamos, Naruto y Sasuke despertarán en cualquier momento. –dijo antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar en dirección a dónde habíamos dejado a los chicos.

Aún con esa sensación de no saber si había hecho lo correcto, me puse de pie y tras sacudir la tierra de mis pantalones, comencé a seguirlo. Al parecer sería una conversación que quedaría pendiente.

Solo esperaba haber hecho lo correcto…


	7. Capítulo 6

Caminé junto a Kakashi-sensei hasta que llegamos a la zona donde habíamos dejado a Naruto y Sasuke. Sorpresivamente, aún seguían dormidos, totalmente ajenos a nuestra presencia.

– Parece que realmente estaban cansados… –murmuré acercándome a ambos.

– Hiciste bien en obligarlos a descansar… Ambos son muy ingenuos aún como para darse cuenta de esto, seguirían mis órdenes ciegamente sin darse cuenta que es una trampa. –dijo Kakashi. – Entiendo que ya sabes de qué va esta prueba…

– Hai… Y espero poder hacer que estos dos también lo noten. Ambos son bastante cabezotas, intentaran atacarlo por separado, sin darse cuenta que no tienen oportunidad aún contra un Jounnin, ex anbu… –comenté. Me incliné junto a los dos y comencé a sacudirlos levemente para despertarlos. – Sasuke, Naruto… Despierten, Kakashi-sensei está aquí.

Ambos emitieron pequeños quejidos, obviamente reacios a la idea de levantarse aún. A pesar de estar durmiendo en el suelo, ambos parecían estar teniendo un buen sueño, casi me daba pena levantarlos.

– Chicos, levántense. –dije aplicando un tono más firme.

Sasuke abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Apartando mi mano de un golpe y poniéndose de pie para luego darnos la espalda. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante su actitud. Sabía que normalmente era frío y reservado, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarme así, sobre todo cuando me estaba tomando tantas molestias por él.

Dejé escapar un pequeño bufido antes de voltearme a ver a Naruto quien, por el contrario, continuaba totalmente dormido.

– Naruto. –lo llame elevando un poco mi tono de voz. – Naruto, levántate.

– Cinco minutos más, Sakura-chan… –lo escuché murmurar dormido.

– Moo, Naruto, levántate. –dije. Estaba comenzando a perder mi paciencia. – ¡Naruto! –grité al ver que no me estaba haciendo caso. Le di un golpe en la cabeza esperando que así se despertara.

– ¡Ahhh, Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué me golpeas, dattebayo?

– ¿Eres tonto? Te estoy diciendo que te levantes, Kakashi-sensei ya está aquí.

Como si esa frase fuese alguna especie de detonante, Naruto se puso de pie inmediatamente adoptando una postura rígida, tratando de disimular ante el peliplata el hecho que se había quedado dormido.

– Hmph… Dobe… –oí murmurar a Sasuke.

– Bien, ya están despiertos. Entonces podemos comenzar con esta prueba. Permítanme explicarles las reglas. –dijo Kakashi mientras rebuscaba algo entre su bolsillo. Cuando extendió la mano frente a nosotros, no pude evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al ver los dos cascabeles sostenidos por una cuerda roja. – Su tarea el día de hoy será quitarme estos cascabeles. Tienen tiempo hasta el mediodía, si no lo consiguen para entonces, habrán fallado la prueba. Pueden usar cualquier técnica y armas que posean.

– Sin embargo… –comenzó a murmurar Sasuke mirando fijamente a los cascabeles, notando que solo había dos de ellos.

– Ah… ¿Te diste cuenta? Solo dos de ustedes podrán pasar esta prueba, quien no consiga un cascabel será enviado de regreso a la academia. –sentenció el peliplata.

No tuve que verlos para saber que tanto Naruto como Sasuke se habían tensado ante aquella declaración, obviamente creyendo que era verdad. Ninguno de los dos quería regresar a la academia, y ese era la pequeña trampa que Kakashi-sensei había colocado para que comenzaran a atacarlo de forma individual, ignorando el verdadero objetivo de la prueba: El trabajo en equipo.

– Por lo tanto, les recomiendo que si quieren obtener un cascabel se acerquen a mi con intenciones de matarme. –añadió Kakashi.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa confiada y rápidamente movió sus manos para realizar la técnica de clones de sombra. Pronto tres Narutos corrían hacia Kakashi-sensei con kunais en sus manos.

Suspiré y me crucé de brazos sabiendo que con aquel ataque no lograría absolutamente nada. Y tal como lo recordaba, sensei esquivó a los dos clones logrando destruirlos antes de tomar la muñeca del verdadero Naruto para apuntar el kunai que sostenía hacia su propia cabeza.

– Que impaciente que eres… –suspiró Kakashi. – Ni siquiera he dado la orden de que comiencen. –dijo sorprendiendo al rubio. Kakashi-sensei tomó una respiración profunda, todo parecía estar en calma por unos segundos antes de que diera la orden. – Bien… ¡Comiencen!

Instantáneamente Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo, tomando por sorpresa a Sasuke y Naruto.

Rápidamente me apresuré a tomar ambos por el cuello de sus ropas y arrastrarlos hacia el bosque para tomar refugio.

– ¡O-Oi, Sakura-chan! ¿¡Qué haces, ttebayo!? –se quejaba Naruto mientras intentaba zafarse de mi agarre.

– Callate. Ahora, ambos escúchenme si quieren tener una mínima posibilidad de pasar esta prueba. –dije seria soltándolos a ambos una vez que encontré escondite entre algunos arbustos.

– ¿Quién crees que eres, Haruno? –se burló Sasuke. – No necesito que una molestia como tu me diga que hacer.

– ¿Quieres dejar tu orgullo de Uchiha por un momento y escucharme? –me quejé. – Podrás provenir de un clan importante y haber sido el prodigio de nuestra clase, pero sigues sin tener oportunidad contra un jounnin como Kakashi-sensei.

– Sakura-chan… –oí murmurar a Naruto.

– Ustedes dos son tan cabezotas que no notaron la trampa de la prueba. –suspiré. Ambos me miraron confundidos esperando que me explicase. – ¿Por qué nos colocarían en un equipo de 3 personas si luego sacarían a uno del equipo? –pregunté esperando que con ello se diesen cuenta del punto.

– Tal vez como una prueba de selección final. –murmuró con desinterés Sasuke como si lo que estaba diciendo tuviese toda la lógica del mundo. – Todos pasamos el examen de la academia… Pero solo las personas realmente aptas podrán continuar como shinobis, una prueba que intenta filtrar a los que realmente están hechos para ser ninjas…

– ¿Realmente te estás escuchando ahora mismo? –suspiré nuevamente mientras me pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha tenía que ser tan idiota e individualista? Sería realmente un grano en el trasero intentar cambiar su forma de pensar. Pero no podía rendirme aún, necesitaba salvarlo de su destino, abrirle los ojos para que notase que el camino que planeaba seguir solo le traería mucho dolor y sufrimiento.

– No tengo tiempo para esto Haruno, la prueba comenzó.

– Eres realmente un idiota, Uchiha. Eres un gennin recién salido de la academia, ¿realmente a tener posibilidad alguna contra un jounnin experimentado como lo es Kakashi-sensei? ¿Sabes incluso que Kakashi-sensei estuvo en las fuerzas anbu? El es uno de los shinobis más fuertes de esta aldea y piensas enfrentarte a é por tu cuenta…

Sasuke estaba ofendido por la forma que me dirigía a él, era obvio que estaba lastimando su orgullo, pero podía notar en su mirada que él estaba de acuerdo con mis palabras. Aunque no le gustase admitirlo, no tenía una oportunidad real contra Kakashi-sensei, aún…

– Todo lo que dijo fue una trampa para incitarnos a que lo atacáramos individualmente. Pero solo si trabajamos en equipo tendremos chance de conseguir los cascabeles.

– Pero aún así… Siguen siendo dos cascabeles. –murmuró Naruto inocentemente.

– Eres idiota… ¿Verdad? 

– ¿Qué?

– Olvídalo… Miren, tenemos que armar un plan.

– ¿Qué sugieres?

– Bueno…

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** **

Misión: Conseguir los cascabeles.

Fase 1: Distracción.

Sasuke y yo nos encontrábamos escondidos entre los árboles observando el centro del campo donde Naruto estaba de pie gritando y haciendo ruido, llamando a Kakashi-sensei para retarlo al combate.

No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que Kakashi-sensei apareciese a unos metros de él, con su amado libro Icha Icha Paradise en manos. Al verlo, Naruto sonrió triunfal y se apresuró a crear una gran cantidad de clones que se lanzaron al ataque.

El peliplata suspiró guardando su libro en su porta armas para comenzar a esquivar cada ataque que Naruto lanzaba.

Intercambié miradas con Sasuke antes de asentir dándole la señal para que hiciese su parte.

Fase 2: Robo.

Ocultándose tras algunos clanes, Sasuke comenzó a avanzar a gran velocidad hacia Kakashi-sensei. Cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros de él, extendió su brazo hacia la cintura del jounnin, pareciendo que intentaba agarrar los cascabeles. Kakashi pareció notar la acción y rápidamente lo apartó de un buen golpe antes de crear distancia saltando lejos de él.

– Ha sido una buena estrategia, pero necesitarán más que eso si quieren quitarme los cascabeles. –dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke comenzó a reír mientras se ponía de pie.

– Eso no era lo que estaba intentando agarrar… Sensei…

Fase 3: Chantaje.

Sasuke levantó su mano mostrando el libro que le había sacado a Kakashi. El peliplata se mostró sorprendido y rápidamente revisó su porta armas confirmando que en definitiva se trataba de su libro y no de alguna clase de truco.

– ¡Sakura! –me llamó Sasuke antes de arrojarme el libro.

De un salto salí de mi escondite y atrapé en el aire el libro, cayendo de pie a unos pocos metros de Kakashi-sensei. Naruto y Sasuke tomaron lugar a cada uno de mis lados.

– Hmm… Que pervertido sensei, leyendo esta clase de libros en frente de sus inocentes alumnos. –me burlé. – Me pregunto qué pasaría si le arranco algunas páginas, de seguro serían un buen combustible para una buena barbacoa, ¿no lo cree sensei?

– No te atreverías…

– ¿Quiere apostar… sensei? –dije con un pequeño tono burlón mientras abría el libro en una página al azar para comenzar a arrancarla lentamente.

– Eres malévola… –se quejó Kakashi. – Por favor detente, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

– ¿Yo? ¿Querer algo? ¿Cómo se le ocurre sensei? –me burlé. – Tal vez podría dejar en paz su querido libro, no se… Si usted nos da los cascabeles ¿Qué dice? A mi me parece un muy buen trato.

Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo antes de suspirar y descolgar de su cinturón los cascabeles. En un parpadear, él se encontraba frente a mi sacándome el libro de las manos para intercambiarlo por los cascabeles.

– Supongo que hemos pasado la prueba. –dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Aún debes darle el otro cascabel a uno de tus compañeros. –dijo Kakashi-sensei. Sabía que estaba fingiendo para Sasuke y Naruto, el era consciente que yo ya conocía el final de esta prueba.

– ¿Ah sí? –murmuré. Separé ambos cascabeles y les di uno a cada uno de mis compañeros. – Somos un equipo Kakashi-sensei… Ninguno se irá a la academia. Si obligas a uno a marcharse entonces nos iremos todos.

– ¿Es esa su respuesta? –preguntó Kakashi lanzándoles una mirada a Sasuke y Naruto, esperando que estos dos también hablasen.

Sin voltearme a ver a ninguno de los dos, cerré mis ojos esperando, rezando… Que en verdad hubiesen entendido mis palabras y apoyasen lo que acababa de decir.

– ¡Somos un equipo, dattebayo! –exclamó de pronto Naruto sorprendiéndome. – Si no están Sasuke-teme o Sakura-chan yo no continuaré.

– Hmph… Lo que dijo el dobe. –estuvo de acuerdo Sasuke.

El jounnin nos miró a los tres examinándonos por varios segundos antes de sonreír debajo de su máscara.

– Felicidades equipo 7, han pasado la prueba.

– ¿E-En serio?

Kakashi asintió.

– Los tres de ustedes decidieron ignorar las reglas que di, todo para proteger su equipo… Déjenme darles una pequeña lección: En el mundo ninja, los que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos…

– **_Son peor que escoria_**.


	8. Capítulo 7

Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas mientras intentaba calmarme. Podía sentir como Kakashi-sensei me observaba de reojo con cierta burla.

– Ya sabes… Solo estamos yendo a ver a Hokage-sama… –mencionó.

– Claro, porque no estoy a punto de ver al hombre más importante de la aldea y apelar mi caso para que no decida asesinarme o expulsarme de la aldea. –dije con sarcasmo a la par de que le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

– El Sandaime es un hombre bastante indulgente, demasiado para el gusto de algunos… Estoy seguro de que te irá bien. –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros mientras sacaba su libro para comenzar a leer mientras seguíamos avanzando a través de la aldea en dirección a la torre Hokage. – Por cierto, espero que tengas pensado compensarme por haber roto mi amado libro.

Lo observé con cierta burla.

– Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, pero en el amor y la guerra todo se vale. –dije con diversión.

– Buen trabajo, haciendo que esos dos accedan a trabajar en equipo… –comentó de pronto tomándome por sorpresa. – Pensé que serían otro caso perdido como los anteriores equipos que he tenido.

Asentí antes de posar mi mirada en el suelo.

– Naruto no era un problema… A pesar de ser una persona impulsiva el siempre verá por sus compañeros de equipo. Es un buen chico…

– Eso quiere decir que tu mayor desafío fue convencer a Sasuke de trabajar en equipo. –dijo Kakashi.

– Si… No es un mal chico, pero… Está bastante cegado por su odio hacia Itachi, piensa que tiene que actuar por su cuenta, sin ayuda de nadie. –murmuré con tristeza y un aire de nostalgia. – Por favor Kakashi-sensei, sea lo que sea que me pase a mi luego de ver al Hokage, por favor cuide de Sasuke… No lo deje caer en la oscuridad… Si sigue por el camino que está yendo, su sed de venganza lo llevará a sufrir demasiado. –le supliqué al jounnin.

– Pasarán muchas cosas dentro de los próximos años… ¿Verdad? –fue lo único que escuché de su parte antes de que nos detuviésemos frente a la torre Hokage.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció otra palabra hasta que nos encontramos frente a la oficina del Hokage.

Suspiré nerviosa. De alguna forma esperaba que, al abrir la puerta, Tsunade-shishou estuviese allí y me dijese que todo había sido una broma, que no tuviese que intentar convencer a nadie para sobrevivir, que simplemente toda esta preocupación que venía cargando desde que me desperté, se esfumara. Pero, por otro lado, sentía un extraño anhelo por ver al Sandaime Hokage, contarle todo lo que sucedería, enmendar todos los errores que se hicieron.

Tomé una respiración profunda mientras observaba a Kakashi-sensei golpear la puerta, y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al escuchar una voz masculina decir “Adelante”, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El peliplata abrió la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que entrara yo primero. Con pasos nerviosos ingresé a la oficina y mi mirada se fijó en el hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio: Hiruzen Sarutobi, el sandaime Hokage.

Kakashi entró después de mi y se colocó a un paso detrás de mí, posando una mano sobre mi hombro para brindarme cierta confianza.

– Ah… Kakashi…. Y… Sakura-chan…. –dijo el hombre anciano posando su vista sobre nosotros con interés. – ¿A qué debo su visita?

– Tiene que ver con la situación que hemos estado investigando, Hokage-sama, Sakura tiene algunas cosas que decirle. –contestó Kakashi apretando mi hombro.

Hiruzen asintió comprendiendo antes de posar su mirada específicamente en mí.

– Bien, te escucho pequeña. –dijo el hombre. Tuve que reprimir el impulso de protestar y decirle que no era una niña pequeña.

– Se que ha dado la orden de asesinarme si me consideraban una amenaza para la aldea… Pero, le juro que mis intenciones aquí no son de dañar a nadie. Por favor, le ruego que me escuché e intente comprender lo que estoy a punto de decirle…. Se que sonará como algo poco creíble, pero es la verdad… –dije mirando suplicante al Hokage. Pude notar como su mirada se llenó de sorpresa a interés.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

Tomé una respiración profunda y cerré mis ojos, no queriendo ver su expresión cuando le dijese quien era en verdad.

– Soy Haruno Sakura, pero… No la Haruno Sakura de este tiempo. –solté rápidamente.

– Lo siento, no comprendo…

Suspiré.

– Soy Haruno Sakura de varios años en el futuro. Estábamos en medio de una guerra, quedé atrapada en una explosión y cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba aquí, en mi yo de once años… De vuelta en mis días de gennin… Se que suena algo difícil de creer, ni siquiera yo entiendo realmente cómo fue que llegué aquí. La única pista que tengo es lo que Kakashi-sensei me ha dicho sobre este chakra inusual que ustedes han detectado antes de que yo me haya despertado aquí. –intenté explicar. – Pero le aseguro, Hokage-sama, que mis intenciones aquí no son para nada hostiles, solo quiero regresar a mi tiempo… Y mientras descubro cómo hacerlo, quiero intentar arreglar varios errores que se han cometido…

– Entiendes que tus palabras no son prueba suficiente para demostrar que lo que dices es cierto… ¿Verdad? –preguntó Hiruzen. Abrí mis ojos finalmente para observarlo, el estaba recargado en su asiento sin apartar su mirada de mí.

– Lo sé, y estoy dispuesta a realizar cualquier prueba que usted me pida con tal de demostrar mi credibilidad… Solo, le pido discreción al respecto… No quiero que toda la aldea se entere de que no vengo de esta época, temo a las consecuencias que pueda llegar a tener. Decidí confiar en usted y Kakashi-sensei porque realmente creo que pueden ayudarme en mi estancia aquí. –dije intentando sonar firme.

– Entiendo… Tu secreto será guardado. A cambio, me gustaría que permitas que un miembro del clan Yamanaka entre a tu mente… Tus recuerdos son la única prueba que tenemos para cerciorarnos de que lo que dices es verdad.

Me tensé levemente. La idea de que alguien entrase a mi mente realmente no me gustaba, lo sentía realmente invasivo… Pero… Tampoco es como si tuviese muchas opciones. Si me negaba me vería demasiado sospechosa, perdería la confianza de Hokage-sama, y me estaría arriesgando a que me expulsaran o asesinaran. No podía permitirme algo así.

– Si Yamanaka-san promete mantener discreción acerca de lo que verá, no tengo problema… –dije a pesar de que sabía que ambos hombres presentes habían notado mi incomodidad ante lo propuesto por el Hokage.

– Descuida. Al miembro que elegiré es una persona realmente de confianza. –dijo Hiruzen para darme tranquilidad. Yo simplemente me limité a asentir. – Mañana te esperaré aquí, a esta misma hora… ¿De acuerdo?

– De acuerdo…

– Kakashi, por favor escóltala hasta su hogar.

– Hai, Hokage-sama… –respondió Kakashi mientras me hacía un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Tras hacer una pequeña reverencia hacia el sandaime, salí de la habitación siguiendo a Kakashi-sensei.

Me mantuve en silencio durante la gran parte del camino. Mi mente divagaba acerca de la proposición del Hokage… Tendría que dejar que alguien entrase a mi mente, tendría que ver que alguien viese cosas realmente privadas para mí, solo para demostrar mi credibilidad. Realmente no estaba feliz con ello.

Kakashi-sensei debió haber notado que algo me molestaba, pues cuando tan solo nos encontrábamos a unos metros de mi casa, el se detuvo y se volteó a verme.

– Todo estará bien… ¿Sí? Se que no es una idea muy agradable el hecho de que alguien se meta en tu cabeza, pero una vez que puedan confirmarle al Hokage que lo que dices es cierto, no tendrás que pasar por ellos de nuevo. Relájate… –dijo en un intento de calmarme.

– Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Kakashi-sensei… –murmuré. – Tendrá que ver mis recuerdos… Tendrá acceso a cosas que para mi son realmente privadas…

Lo vi suspirar y mirar al cielo.

– Lo sé… Pero…

– Aprecio su intención de animarme, pero no creo poder ver algo positivo en esto. Estoy forzada a hacerlo… –dije seria.

El peliplata me observó por un par de segundos antes de asentir.

– Vendré por ti mañana… Estaré contigo en la prueba, no pienso dejarte sola. Ahora, ve y descansa un poco, ha sido un día bastante largo. –fue todo lo que dijo antes de palmearme la cabeza y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa. Realmente estaba agradecida por la forma en la que se estaba preocupando por mí. Al menos tenía una mano amiga en todo este problema.

Caminé hasta llegar a casa. Tal y como había supuesto, mis padres aún no habían regresado, se encontraban trabajando.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me eché en la cama cerrando mis ojos. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado antes de que cayese en brazos de Morfeo.

– ¡Sayuri-chan!

“**_Por favor díganme que es una broma…_**”


	9. Capítulo 8

– ¡Sayuri-chan!

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome una variedad de rostros desconocidos observándome fijamente con preocupación.

Parpadee un par de veces para tratar de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. En un momento estaba durmiendo en mi cuarto, al siguiente me encontraba aquí… ¿Había vuelto a cambiar de tiempo? Pero… Esta vez no era Sakuya… ¿Quién era Sayuri? ¿Qué relación tenía con las personas que me estaban rodeando?

– Sayuri-chan, ¿estás bien? Nos diste un susto muy grande a todos… –dijo una de las personas. Era una mujer de cabello y ojos negros azabache, por alguna extraña razón sus facciones me recordaban un poco a Sasuke.

– Si, pensé que estabas jugando… Y te habías desmayado en serio. –habló otra chica. Esta vez se trataba de una pelirroja de ojos grises con un pequeño brillo azul.

– Yo… ¿Qué me pasó? –pregunté tratando de incorporarme, sin embargo, una mano firme me obligó a mantenerme acostada en mi lugar. Era bastante grande como para pertenecer a una de las chicas, por lo que simplemente asumí que se trataba de un chico que no estaba en mi rango de visión.

– Mantente recostada. –una voz grave se hizo presente. Con dificultad volteé mi mirada para ver al dueño de dicha voz, inclinados a cada lado de mi había dos chicos.

Mi primera sensación fue pensar que eran Naruto y Sasuke, pero pronto me di cuenta que no era así… ¿Quiénes eran entonces?

– Llamamos a Tsunade-san para que te revise, debería estar por llegar. Simplemente colapsaste de la nada… ¿Has estado alimentándote bien Sayuri-chan? –habló la pelinegra de antes.

Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas mientras intentaba procesar la nueva información.

Aparentemente me encontraba en Konoha, habían llamado a Tsunade, probablemente se tratase de una época de la aldea unos años antes de que naciese. Mi nombre aquí era Sayuri, al parecer había colapsado repentinamente. Las personas que me rodeaban parecían ser amigos de Sayuri, por alguna extraña razón me resultaban bastante familiares.

Cerré mis ojos intentando analizar mis opciones.

No tenía mucha más información a parte de la que acababa de adquirir, cualquier respuesta que diese ahora podría sonar fuera de lo común y levantar sospechas. Tal vez… Podría fingir tener amnesia.

Tendría cierto sentido… Repentino colapso, pérdida de memoria. Podría jugar esa carta.

Volví a abrir mis ojos y miré a las cuatro personas que me miraban esperando alguna clase de respuesta.

– Lo siento, pero… ¿Podrían decirme quienes son ustedes? –solté la pregunta.

Pude ver como sus rostros de contorsionaban en muecas de preocupación.

– ¿Estás bromeando Sayuri-chan? Por favor dime que es así… –dijo la pelirroja inclinándose más cerca de mí. Tomando mi mano con fuerza.

– Yo… No se quiénes son ustedes… –insistí esperando que creyeran en mis palabras.

– ¿Será posible… que haya perdido la memoria? –oír al chico rubio murmurar. – ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Fruncí el entrecejo fingiendo una mueca de dolor. Fingía estar tratando de hacer el esfuerzo de recordar, aunque realmente no había nada que recordar.

– No… No puedo recordar nada… Solo, despertarme hace unos minutos… –dije finalmente.

Sus expresiones de preocupación se profundizaron.

– Esto es malo… –murmuró la pelirroja. – ¿Dónde está Tsunade-san?

– Debería estar aquí pronto… –contestó el hombre pelinegro.

– ¿Quién es Tsunade? Aún no me han dicho tampoco quienes son ustedes… –hablé llamando su atención.

Compartieron miradas de duda entre si antes de volver a mirarme. Me sentía incómoda permaneciendo acostada de esa forma, pero el tipo pelinegro no me dejaba moverme aún.

– Uh… –empezó la pelinegra bastante insegura. – Uchiha Mikoto… –dijo a modo de presentación.

– Uzumaki Kushina… –habló esta vez la pelirroja.

– Uchiha Fugaku… –habló el hombre de cabellos negros.

– Namikaze Minato. –dijo por último el rubio.

Mi corazón dio un pequeño brinco al oír cada uno de sus nombres.

Me encontraba frente al yondaime Hokage y su esposa, los padres de Naruto, y también… los padres de Sasuke. Mi cuerpo tembló levemente, pero traté de disimularlo.

¿Por qué me encontraba en esta línea temporal? Una gran cantidad de nervios me invadió a la par de una sensación de tener un gran peso sobre mí. No quería seguir allí, quería volver a mi tiempo, necesitaba volver a mi tiempo.

Si modificaba algo aquí… No quería ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias que eso podría traer.

De pronto sentí varias firmas de chakra acercarse. Un par de jounnins y… una versión más joven de Tsunade-shishou.

– ¡Tsunade-san! –exclamó aliviada Kushina al ver a la sannin.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó seria Tsunade mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de mí. Se puso de cuclillas a mi lado para comenzar a examinarme.

– Simplemente colapso… Y… Parece tener amnesia… –intentó explicar nerviosamente Mikoto.

Pude ver como Tsunade fruncía el ceño mientras usaba su chakra para verificar qué había de malo en mí.

– No hay rastros de lesiones que expliquen una repentina amnesia… Y su estado físico no explica el por qué se colapsó. Sayuri cuenta con una buena salud… ¿Saben si ha estado bajo estrés o nervios?

– No… Todas las veces que la veíamos se encontraba bastante bien… –habló Kushina. – Simplemente calló… Pensamos que estaba bromeando hasta que notamos que estaba inconsciente.

– Es realmente extraño… –oí murmurar a Tsunade-shishou.

– Lo siento… –hablé llamando su atención. – ¿Ya puedo levantarme? Me siento incómoda estando tirada en el suelo…

Tsunade suspiró antes de asentir y apartarse de mí. Minato me ayudó a sentarme antes ponerme de pie. Me tambaleé un poco antes de recobrar el equilibrio.

– Le diré a Hokage-sama que Sayuri no podrá hacer misiones por un tiempo. –dijo Tsunade cruzándose de brazos. – Mientras tanto espero que ustedes la vigilen y la ayuden. Procedan con calma, no sabemos si es una amnesia temporal o permanente, si intentan hacer que recuerde todo de golpe solo terminarán agobiándola.

Los cuatro asintieron antes de volver a dirigir su mirada a mí. Tras un par de indicaciones más, Tsunade se marchó siendo acompañada por los Jounnins que la habían escoltado hasta aquí.

Miré a los cuatro shinobis algo dudosa de cómo proceder.

– Yo… ¿Podrían llevarme a mi hogar? –pregunté tímidamente.

– ¡Hai! –exclamó inmediatamente Kushina. – Minato, muévete y carga a Sayuri-chan. –le ordenó al rubio.

– Pero Kushina, Sayuri solo tiene amnesia, no es inválida… –se quejó el rubio.

– ¡No seas vago! –lo reprendió la pelirroja para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

– Ustedes dos siempre iguales… –rió Mikoto. – Parecen casados.

– ¿Yo casarme con él? ¡Jamás! –exclamó Kushina causando más risas de parte de la pelinegra y una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Fugaku.

No pude evitar sonreír. Parecían bastante felices, eso era bueno… Realmente lamentaba que dentro de unos años tuviesen que morir.

“_Tal vez estoy aquí para evitar sus muertes…_” –el pensamiento surgió repentinamente dentro de mi mente haciéndome dudar.

Tenía miedo de alterar algo en este tiempo que llevara a que mi realidad cambiase totalmente, pero por otro lado… Sabía el dolor que les iba a traer a Sasuke y Naruto la ausencia de sus padres.

Tal vez podría alterar las cosas solo un poco…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver a Minato inclinarse frente a mi dándome la espalda.

– Sube.

– A-Ah, Minato-san… No quiero ser una molestia, puedo caminar. –dije nerviosa.

– No eres ninguna molestia. Ahora súbete. –intervino Kushina empujándome más cerca de Minato. – No aceptaremos un no por respuesta.

– Pero…

– ¡Sin peros!

Reí por lo bajo. Kushina sin duda tenía una energía impresionante.

Con cuidado me subí a la espalda Minato y este se puso de pie empezando a caminar en dirección a, lo que suponía, mi casa. Fugaku caminaba por delante de nosotros mientras que Kushina y Mikoto se mantenían a un lado conversando entre ellas.

No pude evitar dejar que mi mente comenzara a divagar.

¿Si me dormía aquí volvería a despertar en mi época de gennin o me quedaría aquí? ¿Volvería a retroceder a otra línea de tiempo?

Era realmente confuso cerrar tus ojos y al abrirlos encontrarte en un lugar completamente distinto, teniendo que fingir ser una persona de la cual no conozco absolutamente nada. No entendía por qué pasaba esto. Si había alguna especie de motivo cósmico/espiritual que me hubiese traído hasta aquí, ¿cuál era? ¿Y por qué yo de todas las personas? ¿Por qué no Naruto o Sasuke? Incluso me atrevería a decir que Ino era una mejor opción que yo.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo como unas hebras de cabello rosado caían por mi hombro.

¿Por qué estas entidades tenían tanta similitud conmigo? Era una coincidencia muy grande que tanto Sakuya como Sayuri tuviesen el cabello rosado como el mío ¿Por qué nunca había escuchado hablar de ellas? Estaba segura que una joven de cabellos rosados no era algo común, y tanto Sayuri como Sakuya parecían tener cierta importancia en sus tiempos históricos.

Tantas preguntas que daban vueltas en mi mente. Me sentía como en una especie de agujero sin fondo: Cada vez que las cosas parecían tomar un rumbo normal, una nueva situación daba vuelta mi mundo colocando todas estas dudas en mi cabeza.

– ¿Estás bien, Sayuri? –la voz grave de Minato me sacó de mis pensamientos. Había volteado su rostro levemente para verme, sin dejar de caminar. – Estás muy callada…

– Yo… Solo… Estaba pensando… Estoy realmente muy confundida… –no era realmente una mentira, estaba confundida, pero sabía que él lo tomaría con otro significado.

– Puedo imaginármelo. Realmente suena algo aterrador despertarte de pronto y no recordar absolutamente nada… Pero estoy seguro que pronto podrás recordar, te ayudaremos. –dijo Minato esbozando una pequeña sonrisa amistosa que tenía como objetivo brindarme ánimos.

“_Tu padre es realmente una persona amable, Naruto_” –dije en mi mente.

– Gracias… –murmuré agradecida por su amabilidad. Me sentía un poco culpable por mentir, pero tampoco es como si pudiese decirle la verdad sobre quien era… Ya había sido suficiente con contarle a Kakashi-sensei y al Sandaime. – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –pregunté dudosa. Al verlo asentir tomé un par de respiraciones profundas antes de continuar hablando. – Nosotros… ¿Somos buenos amigos?

– Bueno… Te conocí gracias Kushina-chan… Y cuando quise darme cuenta éramos un grupo de amigos bastante unidos. –empezó a hablar Minato bastante pensativo. – Aunque… Ahora que lo pienso, jamás he estado contigo sin Kushina o Mikoto de por medio.

Asentí comprendiendo.

– ¿Te gusta Kushina-san? –pregunté en un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo para que la pelirroja no escuchase. Ante la pregunta pude ver como las mejillas de Minato se tornaban levemente rosas.

– ¡C-Claro que no! –exclamó Minato avergonzado.

Debido a su pequeña exclamación, Mikoto y Kushina voltearon a vernos.

– ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? –preguntó interesada Mikoto.

– Nada, nada… –reí. – Solo le estaba preguntando algunas cosas a Minato-san…

– Moo~ “Minato-san” suena como si fuese un señor muy importante. –comentó Kushina. – No tienes que ser tan formal con nosotros, Sayuri-chan…

– Está bien… –murmuré.

A los pocos segundos Kushina y Mikoto volvieron a su anterior conversación ignorándonos a Minato y a mí.

– Lo siento… No quise incomodarte con esa pregunta… Solo que hace rato Mikoto-san dijo que parecían casados, y no pude evitar preguntarme si eran pareja… –hablé recargando mi cabeza en el hombro de Minato. Estaba comenzando a sentirme inexplicablemente cansada.

– Lo siento… Mi reacción fue más agresiva de lo que tenía planeado. –lo oí disculparse. – Entiendo lo que dices… Muchas personas suelen pensar que Kushina y yo somos novios.

– ¿Y no lo son? –pregunté. Sentía una extraña opresión el pecho, como una especie de mal presentimiento.

– Somos buenos amigos, eso es todo… Ella sabe que hay cierta chica que me gusta, y estaba tratando de ayudarme a conquistarla…

Aquellas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría… ¿El yondaime no estaba enamorado de su futura esposa?


	10. Capítulo 9

– Ya llegamos. –la voz de Fugaku me sacó de mis pensamientos.

¿Cuánto tiempo me había quedado pensando? El paisaje a mi alrededor era totalmente diferente a la última vez que presté atención al entorno ¿Tan distraída había estado?

Las palabras del Yondaime realmente me habían shockeado.

Había pensado que el amor entre Kushina y Minato se había dado desde hace mucho tiempo, eso era lo que conocía la mayoría del pueblo, entonces… ¿Por qué Minato afirmaba estar interesado en otra chica? Y si era así… ¿Por qué había terminado casándose con Kushina? Todo sonaba tan extraño y confuso.

– Bueno, creo que aquí los dejo… –dijo el pelinegro. – Tengo que volver al complejo Uchiha… ¿Vienes Mikoto?

– Hai. –asintió Mikoto antes de voltearse a saludar a Kushina. Luego se volteó a verme a mí. – Nos vemos, Sayuri-chan. Espero que te mejores pronto, si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme.

– D-De acuerdo… –murmuré.

Pronto Mikoto y Fugaku comenzaron a alejarse dejándonos a los tres solos.

Alterné mi mirada entre Minato y Kushina sintiéndome extrañamente incómoda. Las palabras que el Yondaime me había dicho seguían resonando en mi mente.

– Bueno… Creo que yo también tendría que irme… –de pronto habló la pelirroja. – Está comenzando a hacerse tarde y mañana tengo una misión. –explicó. Pude verla intercambiar brevemente miradas con Minato antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse. – Asegúrate de que Sayuri-chan esté bien. Nos vemos.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –le pregunté a Minato confundida por esa extraña complicidad entre ambos.

– ¿Hmm? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el rubio a lo que yo simplemente suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

Esperaba que por fin me dejara bajarme, pero opuesto a esto… me cargó hasta la entrada de la casa. Pude verlo rebuscar algo en una de las masetas que había en la entrada antes de sacar una pequeña llave y abrir la puerta.

– ¿Cómo es que sabías que la llave estaba ahí? –pregunté extrañada.

– Por qué siempre la dejas ahí. –contestó como si fuese lo más natural del mundo antes de entrar a la casa.

No fue hasta que estuvimos junto al sofá que me dejó bajarme.

– Siéntate, iré a prepararte algo de comer… ¿Sí?

– Yo…

No tuve tiempo de negarme pues ya había salido de la habitación dirigiéndose a lo que, imaginaba, era la cocina.

Suspiré y me senté en el sofá. Observé todo el lugar atentamente.

Se parecía bastante a mi casa, tan solo un poco más… rústica. Era bastante modesta, sin muchos muebles o decoraciones. Minato parecía conocerla bastante bien, pues parecía moverse con bastante naturalidad por la casa, como si ya hubiese estado varias veces aquí, lo cual me llevaba a pensar… ¿Cuál era realmente la relación entre el Yondaime y Sayuri?

Luego de lo que me había dicho… tenía mis sospechas.

Tal vez… Tal vez el yondaime estaba interesado en Sayuri, pero algo le pasó a ella y al final terminó quedándose junto Kushina. Tenía sentido… Por eso no se sabía nada de Sayuri.

Si regresaba al futuro, tendría que buscar en los registros de shinobis de la aldea.

Si regresaba al futuro tendría que hacer la prueba…

Me tensé al recordarlo. Tendría que dejar que un miembro del clan Yamanaka entrara en mi mente para ganarme la confianza del sandaime. Dios… ¿Por qué todo esto era tan complicado?

– Aquí tienes… –la voz de Minato me hizo sobresaltarme ¿En qué momento había llegado hasta aquí?

Estaba de pie junto a mi cargando una bandeja con distintos alimentos, la cual dejó en la pequeña mesita que había frente al sofá para luego tomar asiento junto a mi… Mucho más cerca de lo que me gustaría.

– ¿Estás bien? Estás muy pensativa… –preguntó. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca, me sentía muy nerviosa.

– Yo… Solo estaba tratando de recordar… –murmuré apartando la mirada.

– ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada? –lo oí preguntar a lo que me limité a negar con la cabeza. – Ni siquiera… ¿Ni siquiera la pregunta que te hice a noche?

Lo miré confundida ¿A qué pregunta se refería?

– ¿Pregunta…? –repetí.

Su rostro se contrajo con una mueca triste.

– Que desafortunado… Tenía la esperanza de que pudieses darme una respuesta hoy…

– ¿De qué pregunta me hablas? –pregunté. Estaba cada vez más confundida.

El negó con la cabeza antes de mirar al techo.

– Esperaré a que lo recuerdes… Ahora, vamos a comer. –dijo desviando el tema antes de tomar los palillos y tomar entre estos uno de los alimentos para ofrecérmelo.

Lo observé con duda, no muy segura de estar conforme con el cambio de tema que había hecho. Había despertado mi curiosidad hablando como si aquella pregunta se tratase de algo demasiado importante, y cambiaba de tema como si no fuese la gran cosa.

– ¿No vas a comer?

Suspiré, no queriendo presionar la situación.

Comencé a comer en silencio, y así pasó el rato hasta que Minato decidió irse. Luego de que el hubiese salido de la casa, me dirigí al cuarto de la casa y me acosté en la cama intentando dormir. Esperaba que, al despertar, hubiese vuelto al futuro.

Poco a poco comencé a quedarme dormida.

** _“Estás moviéndote bien…”_ **

_ “¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres tú?” _

** _“Tienes una misión, si la completas exitosamente varias cosas cambiarán en tu tiempo”_ **

_ “Tu… ¿Acaso tu eres la persona que me envió aquí? ¿Quién eres? Por favor dime, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué yo de todas las personas?” _

** _“Me temo que no son preguntas que puedo responder… Sin embargo, te diré esto: Eres especial Haruno Sakura… Una persona que no destaca pero que tiene el poder de cambiar las cosas si hace las decisiones adecuadas… Así como los avatares que te hemos brindado. Tendrás un tiempo limitado, utilízalo sabiamente ¿sí?”_ **

_ “¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?” _

** _“Adiós, Haruno Sakura… Nos volveremos a ver pronto”_ **

** **

Abrí abruptamente mis ojos ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué era su voz? ¿A qué se refería con todo ello? Estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera me percaté del lugar que me rodeaba.

“_¿Soy especial? ¿Puedo cambiar las cosas? ¿Avatares?_” –repetí en mi mente una y otra vez.

Esto se volvía cada vez más y más extraño.

– Oi, mujer… ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? –una voz varonil me sacó de mis pensamientos a la par que una afilada cuchilla perteneciente a una katana se situaba a unos metros de mi cuello.

Me sobresalté asustada y solo entonces tomé conciencia del lugar que me rodeaba.

Estaba en un bosque. A mi alrededor había cuatro hombres, todos con alguna especie de armadura. Entre sus vestimentas podía vislumbrar la insignia del clan Senju.

¿Dónde había ido a parar esta vez?


	11. Capítulo 10

– ¿No piensas responder? ¡Habla mujer! –exclamó el hombre presionando la espada más cerca de mi cuello, ocasionándome un pequeño corte del cual comenzó a escurrirse un pequeño hilo de sangre.

Retrocedí levemente intentando tomar un poco de distancia, pero tan pronto como lo hice, mi espalda chocó contra las piernas de otro hombre. Miré a mi alrededor, eran en total seis hombres, todos observándome con una mezcla de desconfianza y odio, me observaban como si fuese la peor abominación del mundo.

– ¡Responde!

– ¡Alto!

Antes de que el hombre frente a mi pudiese hacer algún movimiento para herirme, otro hombre apareció por detrás de él tomando su muñeca.

A penas pude percibir correctamente los rasgos del hombre antes de que se pusiese de espaldas a mí, frente al otro hombre. Todo lo que podía notar era su larga cabellera castaña.

– ¡H-Hashirama-sama! Butsuma-sama no nos dijo que usted vendría también…

– No iba a hacerlo, sin embargo, sentí la necesidad de dar un pequeño paseo. –dijo el hombre de larga cabellera. – Ahora… ¿Por qué estaban todos ustedes acosando a esta dama?

– Es una desconocida en los territorios del clan. –espetó el hombre que hace unos segundos había estado empujando su espada contra mi cuello.

– Es una dama indefensa, y ustedes estaban dispuestos a asesinarla, así como si nada. –los regañó el tipo de cabellera larga.

Yo seguía sentada en el césped sin saber que hacer o decir. Temía que, si me movía, alguno de los otros hombres intentase atacarme.

Aún no estaba segura de donde me encontraba, pero podía decir que estaba mucho más atrás en el pasado que la última vez que me desperté. Para que el clan Senju estuviese allí, realmente tendría que estar en la época previa a la creación de la aldea.

– Pero… Hashirama-sama…

– No quiero excusas. Váyanse de aquí y no le diré nada a mi padre. –dijo el de cabellos largos.

Los demás hombres parecieron dudarlo, pero finalmente, al cabo de un par de segundos, el que parecía ser el líder de aquel pequeño grupo, asintió y le hizo un gesto a los demás para que se retirasen. Ahora, me encontraba completamente sola con el tipo de cabello largo.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó volteando a verme. Se puso en cuclillas para quedar a mi altura y poder revisarme apropiadamente. Pude notar como fruncía el ceño al ver el pequeño corte en mi garganta.

– E-Estoy bien… –me apresuré a decir. – Es solo un corte… Ni siquiera me duele.

– Aún así, esos tipos no deberían haberlo hecho. –dijo él, evidentemente molesto.

Pude verlo sacarse uno de sus guantes y extender su mano desnuda hacia mi cuello. Me estremecí al sentir sus dedos rozar la piel sensible de mi cuello, y cerré mis ojos al percibir la calidez del chakra curativo. Estaba sanando mi herida.

– Ahí está… –pude escucharlo decir a la par que el ninjutsu médico dejaba de fluir y el apartaba de su mano. Abrí mis ojos nuevamente para observarlo. – Lo bueno es que era una herida pequeña, no ha dejado cicatriz alguna.

“**_En la antigüedad, las mujeres que tenían algún defecto como cicatrices en su cuerpo, perdían la posibilidad de conseguir un buen partido. Los hombres preferían a mujeres hermosas, con pieles perfectas_**.” –recordé una de mis lecciones de historia. El hombre frente a mi debía de esta preocupado por ello.

– ¿Puedo saber como te llamas? –preguntó de pronto haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco.

Me mordí el labio intentando pensar en algún nombre falso que pudiese decirle.

“**_Haruno Zakuro…_**”

El nombre resonó en mi mente de una forma tan extraña.

– Haruno Zakuro… –repetí. Él asintió en reconocimiento y tomó mi mano para depositar un beso en el dorso de esta. Podía sentir mis mejillas calentarse.

– Un gusto conocerla, Zakuro-san… Mi nombre es Senju Hashirama…

Parpadeé un par de veces intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Senju Hashirama… Hashirama Senju… El ichidaime Hokage de Konoha…

Quiero decir… Había visto al ichidaime antes, pero era totalmente distinto verlo revivido por el edo tensei que verlo realmente en vida. Su apariencia cambiaba bastante.

Su piel bronceada tenía un brillo mucho más natural, a diferencia de la palidez de su cadáver animado; Sus ojos ya no eran negros, haciendo que su mirada cambiase completamente, sin contar que era totalmente distinto verlo con una mirada amable en sus ojos que verlo enfadado en combate. Me atrevía a decir que Hashirama Senju era un hombre realmente apuesto.

– U-Un gusto… –a penas pude balbucear una respuesta coherente. Estaba realmente impactada por la realización de que me encontraba frente a uno de los shinobis más importantes de la historia.

– Puedo preguntar… ¿Qué hacía sola en este bosque, Zakuro-san? –preguntó. Aún sostenía mi mano en la suya.

– Yo… Pertenezco a una familia de comerciantes. Estábamos viajando a nuevas tierras para comerciar… –la mentira escapó tan fácil de mis labios que me sentí culpable. – Me separé un momento de la caravana para buscar algunas hierbas medicinales. –seguí hablando. Observé brevemente los alrededores, notando que en cierta dirección el terreno comenzaba a levantarse, formando una pequeña colina. – Pero me perdí… Y caí por esa colina golpeándome la cabeza. Cuando desperté esos hombres estaban a mi alrededor.

Pude notar como la mirada del ichidaime se llenaba de pena. Evidentemente había creído en mi historia, ante sus ojos era una niña inocente que acababa de pasar por una mala situación. Me sentía mal por engañarlo, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía su inocencia.

– ¿Y no han venido a buscarte?

Negué con la cabeza.

– La caravana sigue su curso. Para cuando se dan cuenta de que alguien falta, ya han tomado una gran distancia. Si alguien se pierde es abandonado a su suerte. Volver por él sería un costo de tiempo, y nadie quiere arriesgarse teniendo en cuenta que estamos rozando los territorios de los clanes shinobis.

Él suspiró. Pareció pensar unos segundos antes de mirarme fijamente.

– En ese caso, Zakuro-san, permíteme ofrecerte un lugar cálido y comida. –su proposición me sorprendió. Hashirama debía ser una persona realmente amable para ofrecerle a una simple extraña tal cosa.

Sabía que, en estas épocas, los clanes shinobis eran reacios a convivir con desconocidos o simplemente personas que no perteneciesen al clan, veían todo como una posible amenaza que podría afectar la integridad del clan. Solo aceptaban relacionarse con otros por motivos tácticos, o cuando estaban realmente seguros de que la convivencia podría traerles alguna clase de beneficio.

– ¿E-Está realmente seguro, Senju-san? No quiero ser una molestia para usted o su clan… –dije fingiendo timidez.

– Estoy seguro. –dijo con determinación. – No podría perdonarme si dejo a una bella señorita como usted sola a su suerte.

Mis mejillas se calentaron ¿Acababa de llamarme “bella”?

Era extraño, escuchar a alguien darme esa clase de cumplidos. En mi época, a parte de Naruto nadie parecía realmente interesado en mí. No era bonita como Ino o Hinata, o incluso Tenten, por lo que “bonita” no era un cumplido que soliese escuchar dirigido a mi persona.

– Ven… –habló Hashirama dándose la vuelta aún en cuclillas. – Súbete, te llevaré hasta el complejo del clan.

Deja Vu…

¿Acaso todos los hombres que fuese a conocer en este extraño viaje temporal me ofrecerían cargarme en su espalda?

Dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, me puse de pie para luego subirme a su espalda rodeando su cintura con mis piernas y su cuello con mis brazos para afirmarme bien. El se puso de pie segundos después.

– Agárrate fuerte… –fue todo lo que dijo antes de saltar a un árbol y empezar a moverse rápidamente a través de estos.

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos permitiéndome relajarme por un segundo. Tenía la confianza de que junto a Hashirama no me pasaría nada malo.

– Entonces… asumo que, como parte de una familia de comerciantes, has estado en muchos lugares del mundo. –oí a Hashirama hablar, intentando crear algo de conversación. Imaginaba que le resultaba un tanto incómodo estar en silencio.

– He conocido algunos lugares… Aunque no creo conocer todo, verá… Soy bastante joven aún, Senju-san –contesté.

– Por favor, llámame Hashirama. “Senju-san” suena bastante formal.

– No es un hombre al que le gusten las formalidades, ¿verdad? –pregunté abriendo mis ojos para poder observarlo.

– No realmente… –dijo en respuesta.

– ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

– Las encuentro innecesarias. Por más que nuestros rangos sean “distintos”, seguimos siendo personas. Tratar con alguien con tanta formalidad me parecer realmente absurdo. –explicó. Podía notar cierta incomodidad en su voz, lo cual realzaba más el mensaje de sus palabras.

– Me imagino que no es una opinión demasiado popular en su clan. Quiero decir… Los hombres de hace rato lo llamaron “Hashirama-sama”.

– Bueno… Es lo que pasa cuando eres el hijo primogénito del líder del clan. –lo oí decir. A pesar de que ya conocía dicho dato, fingí sorpresa ante sus palabras.

– Vaya, no sabía que estaba ante una persona tan importante… –dije.

– Por favor, no soy tan importante…

– Pero lo es. Usted será el próximo líder del clan Senju.

– Lo sé…

– No pareces muy cómodo con esa idea. –comenté curiosa.

– Es una gran responsabilidad, y me asusta tomarla, pero… Al mismo tiempo lo veo como una oportunidad. –dijo él.

– ¿Oportunidad…? ¿De qué?

– De cambiar las cosas. –dijo simple. – Si cualquiera de mis hermanos tomase el liderazgo del clan, ellos simplemente continuarían con las ideas que mi padre y mis antepasados instauraron. Continuarían con la guerra contra el clan Uchiha…

– Y tu quieres que la guerra acabe. Eres un pacifista… –dije al terminar de escuchar su explicación.

– Podría decirse que sí. Yo… Realmente no entiendo por qué seguimos luchando. Es una guerra sin sentido que heredamos de nuestros antepasados, y que lo único que nos ha costado es que perdamos a nuestros hermanos…

Lo miré con empatía. Debía ser realmente duro vivir en esta situación. Sabía a la perfección que él había perdido a varios de sus hermanos en el combate. El nidaime había sido el único sobreviviente de sus hermanos.

– Suena realmente aterrador. –murmuré. – Se que no debería meterme, es un problema que no me compete ya que es una discusión entre dos clanes a los que ni siquiera pertenezco… Pero… Si hay algo en lo que pudiese ayudar, me gustaría ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño.

– Eres realmente amable, Zakuro-san…

– No puedo ignorar una buena causa. –dije simple a lo que el emitió una pequeña risa.

– Espero no sonar grosero, pero… Antes mencionaste que eras bastante joven. Puedo preguntar… ¿Qué edad tiene, Zakuro-san? –dijo desviando completamente el tema de la conversación.

Me quedé en silencio un par de segundos pensando.

No podía decirle mi edad real, en estos tiempos sería considerada como una mujer adulta, y a juzgar por lo que podía sentir de mi cuerpo actual, realmente era joven, tal vez una chica que estaba entre sus 15 y 16 años…

– Diez y seis… –contesté finalmente.

– Ah, estás en edad de contraer matrimonio. –comentó y me tensé levemente ante la mención de algo como eso.

– Creo que mis padres lo han mencionado un par de veces… Sin embargo, no es una idea con la que realmente me sienta cómoda. –dije.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó mostrándose realmente sorprendido, como si realmente esperase que me emocionase ante la mención del matrimonio.

Bueno… Tal vez en esta época el matrimonio era algo realmente importante para las mujeres. No podía culpar a Hashirama por pensar de tal forma.

– No me atrae la idea de tener que casarme con algún desconocido solo por el beneficio que él pueda traerle a mi familia… –a pesar de estar fingiendo todo, hablaba en serio. Si me viese en la situación de tener que casarme con un desconocido solo por conveniencia, no me gustaría para nada. – Aunque eventualmente tendría que pasar… No es como si pudiese decidir al respecto. De cierta forma agradezco que me dejasen atrás, es un problema del cual tendré que olvidarme.

– Y si… Y si conocieses a alguien del cual te enamorases, ¿te casarías con él?

– Supongo que si… ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad al respecto? ¿Es qué acaso está usted interesado en mí, Hashirama-san? –dije bromeando. No pude evitar reír al ver como sus mejillas se tornaban de un fuerte rojo.

– ¡N-No es eso! Solo quiero conversar contigo. –trató de excusarse rápidamente a lo que yo solo pude reír más fuerte.

– Onii-sama. –una voz profunda se hizo presente llamando mi atención y haciendo que incluso Hashirama detuviese su andar. Dirigí mi mirada al frente solo para encontrarme con un hombre albino que nos observaba seriamente con su rojiza mirada. – ¿Quién es esa mujer?


	12. Capítulo 11

Pude notar como Hashirama se quedaba tenso. Parecía no saber qué decir al respecto de la situación, lo cual solo provocaba que su hermano profundizara su ceño fruncido.

Debí imaginarme que, si me cruzaba con Senju Hashirama, también me encontraría eventualmente con el nidaime, Senju Tobirama.

– ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando tu respuesta. –habló serio el albino cruzándose de brazos.

Al ver que Hashirama no emitía respuesta alguna, decidí tomar el control de la situación.

– Lo siento… No quiero ser una molestia. Yo, soy de una familia de comerciantes… Me perdí y fui dejada atrás. Hashirama-san tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarme y ofrecerme un lugar donde quedarme. –dije con calma.

Pude ver como el contrario alzaba una ceja ante mis palabras para luego mirar nuevamente a su hermano.

– Sabes que no puedes traer extraños al complejo…

– Lo sé. –habló por fin Hashirama. – Pero no podía dejarla ahí abandonada a su suerte…

– Si otou-san se entera…

– No tiene por qué enterarse.

Alterné mi mirada entre ambos escuchando atentamente su intercambio de palabras. No podía evitar sentirme un poco tensa: Estaba causándole problemas al ichidaime.

– Y-Yo… E-Estaré bien… No es necesario que me lleve con usted, Hashirama-san… –murmuré intentando bajarme de su espalda, sin embargo, su agarré sobre mi se hizo más fuerte.

– No digas eso. –lo vi fruncir el ceño. Su mirada era realmente seria, lo cual me causó escalofríos. Hashirama no parecía ser una persona que habitualmente adoptara una postura seria. – No voy a dejarte en medio de la nada, de noche, y sin recursos. Estarías muerta para el amanecer…

Tuve que reprimir las ganas de contradecirlo. El no sabía que yo tenía conocimientos shinobi, por ende, no tenía idea de que sabía como sobrevivir por mi cuenta. Ante sus ojos yo era una damisela en apuros a la cual debía ayudar.

– Hashirama… –oí el tono de regaño por parte de Tobirama. No estaba feliz con las decisiones de su hermano, y no podía culparlo, traer a un desconocido a tu propia casa sonaba como algo realmente imprudente.

– Me haré responsable de cualquier daño que pudiese ocurrir. Solo, por favor… No puedo dejarla sola. –dijo Hashirama a su hermano.

Ambos tuvieron una batalla de miradas antes de que Tobirama suspirara y se diese la vuelta.

– Tu serás responsable si algo pasa. –fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse.

Observé a Hashirama quien sonrió agradecido a su hermano antes de reanudar su camino siguiendo al albino. A penas tuve tiempo de agarrarme para no caerme.

– O-Oye, podrías haberme avisado que te ibas a mover… –me quejé.

– Ah, lo siento Zakuro-san. –se disculpó mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risa.

Continuó avanzando hasta que pude ver a lo lejos un complejo de casas. Todas tenían una arquitectura realmente antigua, pero se veían realmente hermosas. Ninguna luz estaba encendida, dando a entender que, a excepción obvia de los guardias, todo el clan estaba dormido.

Hashirama continuó avanzando hasta llegar a la casa más grande de todas. La casa del líder del clan. Una vez allí, por fin me dejó bajarme.

– Ven, sígueme… –susurró. Probablemente para no despertar a nadie.

Comencé a seguirlo a través de los largos pasillos hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones en concreto. Antes de abrir la puerta, se volteó a verme.

– Lo siento… Es realmente tarde y no puedo pedirle a Terumi-chan que prepare un cuarto para ti… Yo, se que sonará raro, pero… ¿Te molestaría compartir mi cuarto esta noche?

Mis mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte rosa al escuchar tal pregunta.

Yo… ¿Compartir cama con el ichidaime?

La simple idea de hacer tal cosa me ponía la piel de gallina. Quiero decir, no soy ciega, el ichidaime es un hombre realmente apuesto, y tenerlo tan cerca…

– ¿Zakuro?

– Y-Yo… S-Supongo que está bien… –murmuré tímidamente. Tampoco es como si tuviese muchas opciones al respecto.

Hashirama asintió antes de abrir la puerta dejándome pasar. Era una habitación bastante espaciosa, con hermosos adornos tradicionales, que lucían realmente costosos. Había una gran puerta corrediza en una de las paredes. En el centro de la cama había un gran futón con gruesas mantas, a simple vista parecían realmente suaves, y de seguro que al tacto serían aún más.

– Ten, puedes usar esto… –escuché a Hashirama decirme. Estaba tan concentrada observando la habitación que no había notado que Hashirama se había movido.

Al voltearme a verlo, el me estaba extendiendo una yukata que era, obviamente, varios talles más grandes que mi cuerpo.

– Gracias… –murmuré tomando entre mis manos la yukata. Era realmente suave.

El asintió antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a quitarse su armadura. Me mordí el labio sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse ¿Realmente iba a desvestirse aquí? ¿En frente de mí?

O era un hombre realmente despistado, o estaba tratando de cortejarme de alguna forma.

Suspiré y le di la espalda para comenzar a cambiarme yo también. Traté de hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Me puse la yukata que, como era de esperarse, me quedaba demasiado holgada, y tuve que atarla varias veces para que no se cayese. También solté mi cabello, descubriendo nuevamente que este cuerpo también tenía cabellera rosada.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme, volteé nuevamente a ver a Hashirama, este estaba vestido únicamente con un par de pantalones. No pude evitar detenerme a ver los músculos marcados de su espalda, sonrojándome al notar que lo estaba mirando más de la cuenta.

Él volteó a verme, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Varios mechones de cabello cayendo por su rostro.

A estas alturas, realmente empezaba a cuestionarme si realmente estaba viviendo esto, o solo era un sueño inventado por mi sucia mente. No había forma de que realmente estuviese frente a un ichidaime, semidesnudo, sonriéndome como si yo fuese la cosa más hermosa en el mundo, a punto de meterme en la cama con él.

– Puedes acomodarte tranquila… En seguida me uniré a ti…

– H-Hai… –murmuré nerviosa.

Con pasos torpes me acerqué al futón y corrí las mantas para acostarme mirando a la pared.

Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Dejando de lado el asunto de Hashirama… Realmente estaba angustiada. No sabía en donde me encontraría al despertar, y eso era bastante agobiante.

No sabía realmente cuanto tiempo dormía, pero siempre se sentía como si tan solo cerrara mis ojos antes de aparecer en otra época. Era mentalmente agotador. Por una sola vez me gustaría dormir en calma y, al despertar, encontrarme en el mismo sitio que antes. Pero, tal vez era pedir demasiado, considerando mi situación actual…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir las mantas moverse y una extraña calidez en mi espalda. Me moví levemente solo para que mi espalda chocara contra el pecho tonificado del ichidaime.

– Buenas noches… Zakuro…

– Buenas noches, Hashirama-san…

Tal vez debería dejar de pensar tanto…

Así, cerré mis ojos permitiéndome descansar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida, solo sabía que me sentía realmente bien, como si por fin hubiese obtenido un descanso adecuado.

Mis ojos permanecían cerrados a pesar de tener una breve idea de mi entorno. Había un reconfortante calor que me rodeaba, me acurruqué más cerca de este. Me sentía tan cómoda.

– ¡Hashirama-sama! –la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente.

Abrí mis ojos y levanté la cabeza para mirar a la persona que había irrumpido en la habitación. Mi mirada jade se encontró con una chocolate. Se trataba de una mujer joven, pero en cuyo rostro se podían ver signos notables de cansancio y esfuerzo.

Al verme, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con sorpresa, y pude percibir un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– L-Lo siento… Pensé que Hashirama-sama estaba solo, no sabía que había traído a una dama con él. Y-Yo, me iré… –balbuceó antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse tan rápido como había venido.

Parpadeé un par de veces intentando comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos acurrucándome cerca del calor.

– Parece que estás realmente cómoda… –una voz grave resonó en mis oídos. Volví a abrir mis ojos y levanté la mirada. – ¿Has dormido bien, Zakuro-chan?

Parpadeé un par de veces.

¿Realmente…? ¿Realmente seguía aquí?

** **


	13. Capítulo 12

Mi mirada se posó con sorpresa sobre el rostro del heredero del clan Senju quien, a su vez, me observaba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Estábamos bastante cerca, estando yo acurrucada contra su pecho.

Su pecho… Su musculoso pecho… Sobre el cual tenía apoyadas mis manos.

Mi rostro en estos momentos seguramente podía rivalizar con un tomate de lo rojo que debía estar.

Rápidamente me aparté, tomando una gran distancia.

– L-Lo siento. –chillé avergonzada. – Y-Yo… Y-Yo no quise… –balbuceé mientras le daba la espalda y me apresuraba a acomodar mi ropa, la cual estaba toda desordenada por las horas de sueño.

– No, lo siento… –lo escuché decir entre pequeñas risas. – Ha sido mi culpa… No fue mi intención sobrepasar los límites de tu confianza, pero, mientras dormías estabas temblando de frío. –explicó. – Y luego simplemente estabas demasiado cómoda para pensar en despertarte.

– ¿E-Está bien que esa mujer nos haya visto? –pregunté refiriéndome a la mujer que minutos atrás había irrumpido en la habitación. – Quiero decir… No quiero meterte en problemas. Se que algunas mujeres suelen ser muy chismosas… Más cuando se trata de temas como la posibilidad de que el heredero del clan tenga una amante…

– ¿Habla de Terumi-chan? –preguntó. Pude sentirlo moverse detrás de mí, probablemente comenzando a vestirse. – Probablemente deba ir a hablar con ella, antes de que mi padre se entere y se haga la idea equivocada.

– Lo siento… –murmuré. – Realmente no quiero ser una carga para ti. Si voy a provocar tantos problemas para ti, preferiría que me dejes en el bosque.

– ¡Ni hablarlo! –exclamó inmediatamente. – ¿Cómo podría dejar a una agradable jovencita como tu sola en un lugar tan peligroso? Eso no está en discusión.

Me volteé ligeramente para observarlo. El ya estaba vestido, y se encontraba colocándose su armadura. Probablemente tendría que salir a recorrer los bosques pronto, estaban en guerra después de todo.

– Tengo que irme momentáneamente. Le diré a unas criadas de confianza que te ayuden con lo que necesites, ¿sí? –dijo una vez que terminó de colocarse la armadura, para luego comenzar a acercarse a mi y ponerse de cuclillas para estar a mi misma altura. – Volveré pronto…

Se acercó levemente a mí, colocando un beso sobre mi frente antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente y marcharse de la habitación, dejándome atrás, con un muy notable sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Realmente no entendía muchas de las acciones de ese hombre…

Me quedé sentada sobre el futón sin saber qué hacer. No quería salir de la habitación. No quería meter en problemas a Hashirama, y tampoco es como si conociese el lugar para moverme libremente. Además, el ichidaime había mencionado que enviaría a algunas criadas para ayudarme, simplemente debía esperar.

Me recosté nuevamente en la cama, mirando al techo, y suspiré.

Estaba agradecida por haberme despertado en la misma época que el día anterior. Se sentía como un peso menos, no tener que fingir ser otra persona distinta cada día que pasaba, poder descansar adecuadamente. Pero aún así… No podía evitar sentirme angustiada con toda la situación.

Simplemente quería dormir y no volver a despertar, no tener que lidiar con toda esta extraña travesía que ni siquiera lograba entender.

¿Por qué yo había sido elegida?

La voz que había escuchado la noche anterior había mencionado algo sobre ser una persona poco destacable, pero con posibilidades de hacer grandes cambios. No tenía sentido alguno para mí. Había muchas personas que tenían mil veces más probabilidades que yo para cambiar el mundo. Gente mucho más experimentada, con conocimiento de las distintas épocas a las que estaba siendo enviada.

Si bien tenía pequeños conocimientos de historia, no es como si supiese realmente todo, podía meter la pata en cualquier momento y arruinarlo todo.

Y toda esta locura de tener que fingir ser distintas personas… Mis avatares, como la voz había dicho.

¿Eran siquiera personas reales? ¿O simplemente habían sido creadas cuando llegué aquí?

No sabía nada de sus historias, y tenía que fingir ser estas personas, arriesgándome a quedar fuera de lugar con las personas que parecían conocerme. Tenía la suerte en algunos casos, Hashirama no me conocía antes de nuestro encuentro, tampoco lo hacían Ashura e Indra… Pero… el yondaime… Por lo menos había podido inventar una excusa tal como que tenía amnesia, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a durar mi mentira, antes de que Tsunade se diese cuenta de que realmente mi cabeza estaba bien y solo estaba fingiendo.

Y me negaba a contarle a alguien más sobre toda esta locura, había sido suficiente el hecho de tener que convencer a Kakashi-sensei y al Hokage para que no me asesinasen o me expulsaran de la aldea.

Bueno… tal vez hubiese sido mejor si hubiese dejado que Kakashi-sensei me matase, me hubiese ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza.

Suspiré nuevamente cerrando mis ojos.

Pude sentir que la puerta del cuarto se abría, seguido de varias pisadas. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos podía decir que eran cuatro personas en total.

Abrí mis ojos y fijé mi vista sobre estas personas.

Si, en definitiva. Eran cuatro mujeres que me observaban con cierta duda. Probablemente eran las criadas que Hashirama mencionó.

– U-Uh… Buenos días… –murmuré sentándome sobre el futón para poder mirarlas adecuadamente.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir en una situación como esta?

– Un gusto, señorita Haruno, Hashirama-sama nos ha mandado aquí para ayudarla con lo que necesite hasta que el regrese al complejo. –una de las mujeres habló tomando la iniciativa. Era una mujer adulta, casi rozando la tercera edad, y evidentemente era la más grande de las cuatro.

– Hai… Hashirama-san mencionó algo al respecto… –dije con calma. – Yo… Lo siento, realmente no sé qué decir. Toda esta situación es un tanto extraña para mi… –hablé con sinceridad.

La misma mujer de antes me ofreció una sonrisa cariñosa antes de asentir.

– No se preocupe Haruno-san, lo entendemos. Permítame presentarme: Mi nombre es Senju Chiasa. Sirvo a la familia principal del clan desde hace un montón de años. He sido la criada principal de la matriarca del clan antes de que esta, lamentablemente, pereciera. –se presentó la mujer mayor antes de voltearse a las tres jóvenes junto a ella. – Estas son Ayaka, Eshima, y mi hija, Kaede.

Las tres chicas hicieron una reverencia una vez que fueron nombradas, antes de volver a observarme recelosas, con algo de desconfianza en sus miradas.

– Un gusto conocerlas… Yo soy… –intenté presentarme, pero rápidamente fui interrumpida por Chiasa.

– Haruno Zakuro. Lo sabemos. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en su rostro. – Hashirama-sama se encargó de darnos toda información sobre usted antes de irse. Dijo que provienes de una familia de comerciantes, que fuiste dejada atrás por tu familia porque te perdiste en el bosque, y que te rescató de unos centinelas del clan.

Me sonrojé levemente.

– O-Oh, ya veo…

– También nos dijo que debemos encargarnos de tratarte cual princesa. Así que… Haruno-sama… –me tensé levemente ante el notable cambio en el honorífico. – ¿Le gustaría darse un baño?

Me mordí levemente el labio ¿Por qué Hashirama les había dicho eso?

No tenía la intención de estorbar, planeaba por lo menos convertirme en una criada más para expresar mi gratitud por haberme salvado, pero Hashirama les había dicho que me tratasen como si fuese alguien importante ¿Por qué?

– Un baño suena bien… –murmuré mientras me ponía de pie, agarrando los bordes de la yukata para acomodarla. Esta ropa me quedaba bastante grande, y solo podía esperar que no hubiese revelado demasiada piel mientras dormía junto a Hashirama.

– Entonces sígame, Haruno-sama. –dijo Chiasa antes de darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Las tres jóvenes esperaron a que yo siguiese a Chiasa para comenzar a caminar detrás de mí. La mujer mayor comenzó a guiarme a través de los extensos pasillos de la mansión. No parecía haber nadie en la casa, a excepción de algunos guardias que ocasionalmente se cruzaban en nuestro camino.

– Que descuidado ha sido Hashirama-sama. –escuché a la mujer mayor hablar. – Debió habernos despertado a noche, así le habríamos dado un cuarto cómodo para usted y ropas adecuadas para dormir.

– A-Ah, Hashirama-san no quería despertar a nadie. –dije riéndome nerviosa.

– O tal vez lo hizo a propósito. –escuché que una de las chicas a mis espaldas hablaba. Ayaka, si no mal recordaba.

– ¿Por qué lo haría a propósito? –pregunté confundida volteando levemente mi cabeza hacia ellas, sin dejar de caminar.

– Bueno, ¿no es obvio? –dijo divertida Kaede. – Es claro que Hashirama-sama ha puesto su ojo en ti. Apuesto que quiere cortejarte.

Mi rostro se tornó de un fuerte rojo al escucharla decir tales palabras.

Hashirama Senju, el futuro líder del clan Senju, miembro fundador de la aldea de Konoha y primer Hokage de la misma, legendario dios shinobi, la persona que derrotó a Uchiha Madara en el pasado, el abuelo de Tsunade-shishou… ¿Interesado en mí? No, eso era simplemente imposible.

El ni siquiera me conocía, además, dentro de unos años se casaría con Uzumaki Mito.

– ¡E-Eso no es cierto! –exclamé avergonzada. – Ni siquiera me conoce, además solo soy de una familia de comerciantes, una desconocida para este clan. Si Hashirama-san fuese a interesarse en alguien seguramente sería una chica Senju, o por lo menos alguien con el mismo rango que el… –balbuceé.

– Oh, pero usted es una joven bastante hermosa, Haruno-sama. –escuché a Chiasa hablar. – Por más que venga de una familia civil, y ahora mismo esté desarreglada, su belleza es sumamente palpable.

– ¿B-Belleza? No se de qué habla, Chiasa-san… Soy una mujer tan simple, sin nada en especial. –intenté contradecirla.

– ¿Simple? –habló Eshima. – ¿Realmente acaba de decir que usted es una mujer simple? ¿Es que acaso no se ha visto en un espejo nunca? Su belleza es tan exótica… Cabello rosado como las sakuras y ojos como un par de jades… Jamás pensé que tal combinación quedaría tan bien hasta que la vi a usted, y estoy segura que solo a usted le quedaría bien esa combinación. Debo decirlo, Haruno-sama… Me siento celosa de usted.

– Y a pesar de ser una campesina tu piel se ve tan suave y lisa como porcelana. –se sumó Ayaka. – Pareciese como si en verdad fueses una princesa, bastante cuidada y delicada.

– Y tu cuerpo parece tener la forma perfecta. –añadió Kaede. – Perfecto para llevar a los bebés de Hashirama-sama…

Si antes mis mejillas estaban rojas, ahora simplemente debía ser un tomate de lo sonrojada que debía estar.

– Si, en definitiva Hashirama-sama debe estar interesado en ti. No te preocupes, te dejaremos aún más hermosa para cuando el regrese.

Bueno… Este parece que será un largo día…


	14. Capítulo 13

Suspiré caminando de regreso a la habitación de Hashirama.

Aquellas mujeres me habían mantenido retenida por horas.

Me habían mantenido un rato largo en el baño, haciéndome un sinfín de tratamientos para “realzar mi belleza”, habían aplicado tantos aceites y cremas raras en mi cuerpo y cabello que por un momento me había sentido una especie de aderezo para ensalada.

Luego de eso habían tomado mis medidas. Kaede había dicho que era para que pudiesen fabricar kimonos a mi medida, pero aún así, después de eso me habían hecho probarme un sinfín de prendas distintas para escoger algo que me quedase bien.

Luego de la ropa fue el peinado y el maquillaje.

Creí que toda aquella locura terminaría cuando empezase el desayuno. Fue un error pensar aquello.

A penas pude dar dos bocados antes de que comenzasen a hablarme de distintas dietas para mantener mi figura, y alimentos que aumentarían mi fertilidad. Porque si, estaban convencidas de que Hashirama quería cortejarme para convertirme en la matriarca del clan Senju.

Y aquello le siguieron un montón de cosas más. Desde enseñarme todos los rincones del complejo Senju, hasta enseñarme las tradiciones e historia del mismo para que pueda ser una… buena matriarca.

Era cerca del atardecer cuando logré liberarme de ellas con la excusa de que deseaba descansar un rato antes de la cena.

Al entrar al cuarto mi respiración se enganchó al ver a Hashirama sentado en medio de la habitación. Su torso estaba desnudo, había varios cortes y quemaduras sobre su piel.

A un lado de él había un cuenco con agua y un paño manchado de sangre, además de varias vendas. El estaba usando su chakra para curar algunas de sus heridas.

Con pasos lentos me acerqué a él y tomé el paño para ayudarlo a limpiar sus heridas. El se mostró levemente sorprendido, pero inmediatamente una radiante sonrisa surcó su rostro al ver que se trataba de mí.

– Zakuro-chan… –habló. – Lamento haberte dejado por tanto rato… Nos cruzamos con un batallón del clan Uchiha y, bueno… El combate duró mucho tiempo. –dijo el apenado.

– No tienes que disculparte conmigo. –lo regañé. – Soy una desconocida, no tienes que justificar tus tareas de tu clan ante mí.

El se quedó en silencio. Yo simplemente seguí limpiando sus heridas.

– Este es un corte realmente profundo… –comenté. – Si no lo curas con tu chakra, lo más posible es que necesites puntos de sutura… –dije trazando el contorno de la piel lastimada con mi dedo. El corte estaba sobre su brazo, justo donde su armadura no lo protegía.

– Pareces saber algo sobre medicina. –habló Hashirama.

– Me gusta leer… Papá siempre que podía me conseguía libros, no le importaba mucho el contenido, y por alguna razón muchos de ellos hablaban sobre hierbas medicinales y cuidados médicos. –mentí. No podía decirle que en el futuro era la alumna de su nieta, una excelente ninja médica.

– Ya veo… En ese caso puedo dejar que te ocupes de mis heridas.

Detuve mis acciones y lo miré fijamente.

– ¿No sería mejor que cures tus heridas con tu chakra? Sería mucho más rápido. –dije antes de voltearme a limpiar el paño con el cual estaba limpiando sus heridas.

– Prefiero reservar mi chakra y no agotarlo con heridas tan insignificantes que no me costarán la vida. –respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Me limité a asentir comprendiendo sus pensamientos. 

– ¿Te sería mucha molestia encargarte de mis heridas, Zakuro-chan? –preguntó él.

Suspiré y me senté frente a el tomando los suministros médicos que había junto a mí. Poco a poco comencé a tratar sus heridas. Vendando los cortes y poniendo ungüento sobre las quemaduras hasta que finalmente llegué al corte que había mencionado antes.

Tomé una aguja e hilo de sutura y lo miré dudosa.

– ¿Estás seguro que no quieres sanar ese corte con tu chakra? No es precisamente bonito remendar heridas… –dije.

– Puedo soportarlo. –aseguró él.

Suspiré y me mordí el labio antes de comenzar con mi labor. Con mucha delicadeza empecé a coser, remendando aquella herida, intentando que no fuese más fea la situación de lo que ya era.

– Ya está… –murmuré una vez que finalicé.

El se volteó a verme dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa.

– Muchas gracias, Zakuro-chan. –habló él. – Realmente te lo agradezco.

– No hay de qué…

– ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? Espero que Chiasa y las demás te hayan tratado bien… –dijo mientras tomaba una yukata para colocársela, cubriendo así su torso desnudo. – Luces bastante hermosa, por cierto.

Me sonrojé levemente ante el cumplido y aparté la mirada.

– ¿En serio lo crees? Me hubiese contentado simplemente con una yukata, pero ellas insistieron en vestirme así. Están convencidas de que quieres convertirme en la futura matriarca del clan.

Casi me reí al ver como sus ojos se abrían enormemente y me observaba con una expresión de cachorro perdido, a la par de que sus mejillas se tornaban de una fuerte tonalidad rojiza.

– ¿E-Eso dijeron? –tartamudeó avergonzado. – L-Lo siento si te han incomodado. No quiero que mis intenciones hacia ti se malinterpreten.

– Descuida. –negué con la cabeza. – Desde el principio estuve en desacuerdo con esas cuatro… Sería realmente tonto de mi parte pensar que tu estás interesado en mí.

El me miró con entrecejo fruncido, como si no comprendiese mis palabras.

– Tu eres el heredero de un clan shinobi importante ¿Por qué estarías interesado en alguien como yo? –me burlé mientras guardaba las vendas y ungüentos curativos. – Es simplemente una idea muy absurda pensar que algo así pudiese pasar.

– ¿Una chica como tú? ¿Te refieres a una joven hermosa, valiente y sabia?

Me tensé al escuchar sus palabras y volteé a verlo. Mantuvimos una batalla de miradas por varios segundos antes de que decidiese apartar la mía para terminar de guardar los insumos médicos.

– Tenías muchas heridas ¿A quién tuviste que enfrentarte para terminar así? –pregunté desviando la conversación hacia otro tema.

– El líder del clan Uchiha, Madara Uchiha.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ante la mención de tal nombre.

Madara Uchiha, el hombre que causaría tanto terror en el futuro…

– Era mi amigo cuando éramos pequeños, ¿sabes? –comentó Hashirama. Me limité a hacer un breve gesto con la cabeza para hacerle ver que lo estaba escuchando. – Pero, finalmente nuestros padres descubrieron que nos veíamos en secreto… Y bueno, tuvimos que distanciarnos.

– Eso es realmente triste… –murmuré. – Acabar una amistad de tal forma…

– Lo es. –estuvo de acuerdo Hashirama. – Pero no es que pudiese hacer mucho al respecto en ese entonces… Era un niño, obligado a obedecer todo lo que su padre decía.

– ¿Y ahora no debes obedecer? Tu padre sigue siendo el líder del clan…

– Lo es… Pero como Madara ha tomado el lugar de líder de su clan, papá espera que yo haga lo mismo pronto. –respondió el hombre de cabellos castaños. – Mis palabras han tomado otro peso.

– Pero aún así tu idea de la paz sigue estando bastante lejos, ¿verdad? –pregunté volviéndome hacia él.

El asintió.

– Y Madara tampoco parece querer hablar conmigo ahora… –añadió.

Me mantuve en silencio por varios minutos, simplemente observándolo.

– Quieres hablar con el… Tal vez pueda ayudarte a filtrar un mensaje para que ambos se reúnan, sin ninguno de los clanes de por medio. –ofrecí.

Como había esperado, mi oferta no pareció agradarle del todo a Hashirama.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca que parecía una mezcla de enojo y preocupación.

– No es necesario que te involucres en esto. Aprecio tu ayuda, Zakuro, pero no quiero que te pongas en peligro solo por ayudarme. –dijo poniéndose de pie, acercándose a mi y colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros de una forma un tanto brusca.

– Hashirama…

No pude continuar hablando. De pronto un extraño mareo me invadió y me tambalee. La habitación entera daba vueltas a mi alrededor. Me costaba mantenerme de pie.

Lo último que logré ver antes de que todo se tornara oscuro fue el rostro preocupado de Hashirama mientras pronunciaba mi nombre.

La siguiente vez que abrí mis ojos estaba nuevamente en mi cuarto, en Konoha.

Bufé frustrada. Estos cambios repentinos de líneas temporales iban a terminar volviéndome loca, o mejor dicho, me estaban volviendo loca.

Tomé una almohada de mi cama y cubrí mi rostro con esta para amortiguar un grito de frustración.

– Parece que alguien no ha tenido un buen sueño.

Me senté de golpe al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Kakashi. El estaba sentado en la ventana de mi cuarto, leyendo su libro “Icha Icha Paradise”, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

– ¿K-Kakashi-sensei?

– Yo. –dijo a modo de saludo antes de cerrar su libro. – Te dije que vendría a buscarte antes de la prueba del Hokage.

– ¿Ya… Ya es de día?

Los cambios temporales realmente me estaban mareando. Ya ni siquiera creía tener una noción real del tiempo.

– Realmente ha de haber sido un sueño muy pesado si no eres capaz de darte cuenta de eso. –dijo Kakashi. – Te esperaré afuera. Haz lo que tengas que hacer antes de irnos, pero no tardes demasiado. Hokage-sama nos está esperando junto a Inoichi Yamanaka.

Suspiré una vez que el se fue.

Todo el asunto con Minato y Hashirama habían hecho que me olvidase de la dichosa prueba.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No me sentía lista para que husmearan en mi cabeza, sobre todo ahora que también vagaban en mi mente recuerdos de otras líneas temporales. Pero… Si me negaba a hacer la prueba ahora, podría tener grandes consecuencias.

Suspiré nuevamente.

Realmente deseaba dormir y no volver a despertar.


	15. Capítulo 14

Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro.

No podía seguir retrasándolo más, así que, tras asearme rápidamente, salí de casa y me dirigí hacia donde Kakashi me estaba esperando.

A penas me dirigió una mirada antes de comenzar a caminar guiándome hacia la torre Hokage.

Con cada paso que daba sentía que más peso se acumulaba sobre mis hombros. No quería hacer la prueba, no quería tener a alguien en mi cabeza, no quería…

– Estás bastante tensa. –oí a Kakashi comentar.

– No es como si la idea de tener a alguien en mi cabeza me agrade. –bufé desviando la mirada. – Menos con todo lo que me viene pasando últimamente.

Pude sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Kakashi sobre mí. Lo miré de reojo y negué con la cabeza indicándole que no era algo de lo que quisiese hablar con él.

– Será rápido. –lo oí hablar. – Solo tienen que buscar pruebas de que tu historia es verídica. Nada más, nada menos.

– No deja de ser una situación horrible. –dije. – Que entren en mi mente y vean mis recuerdos, por más tonto que sea el recuerdo, es como si me estuviesen abusando sexualmente.

Pude notar como el cuerpo del jounnin se tensó ante tal comparación que había hecho. Sabía que, a pesar de que le había contado mi historia, seguía viéndome como una niña debido a mi apariencia, por lo que hablara de violación, había sido un golpe muy fuerte para él, algo que no se esperaba para nada.

– Sakura…

– ¿Qué solo le digo como me siento? Conozco las habilidades del clan Yamanaka, mi mejor amiga es una miembro del clan y ha usado sus técnicas en mi una vez, lo considero horriblemente invasivo. –respondí. – No hay palabra que usted pueda decir que me haga cambiar de opinión.

El suspiró. Finalmente se había rendido ante mis palabras.

– Lo siento… Solo estaba tratando de animarte, no pensé que toda esta situación fuese tan molesta para ti. –murmuró él. Solo me limité a asentir en reconocimiento a sus palabras.

Pronto nos sumimos en un profundo silencio y nos mantuvimos así por el resto del camino hasta llegar a la torre Hokage. Antes de entrar me detuve un segundo a mirar el monte Hokage.

Cuatro rostros tallados en piedra… No cinco, como el futuro que conozco; Ni tres, como el pasado que había conocido brevemente; Y por lo menos existía, no eran un proyecto a futuro como en la era de Hashirama. Y si íbamos mucho más lejos, en la era de Ashura e Indra ese monte ni siquiera tenía un valor significativo más que ser una parte de la naturaleza. Realmente estaba en esta época, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría aquí hasta que las cosas vuelvan a cambiar?

– ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? –oí a Kakashi llamándome. Volteé mi mirada nuevamente a la entrada de la torre.

– Lo siento, solo quería cerciorarme de que realmente estoy aquí…

Caminé por delante de él, dejando que su mirada curiosa y confundida se clavara en mi espalda. El creía que la situación era mucho más simple de lo que realmente era, y mi actitud solo ayudaba a confundirlo. Dejarlo con la intriga, sacarlo de su zona cómoda.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage. Ni siquiera tuvimos que llamar para que del otro lado se escuchara un “Adelante”.

Me quedé estática. No quería entrar allí.

Fue Kakashi quien abrió la puerta y me dio un pequeño empujón para que entrase a la oficina. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al sentir el chirrido de la puerta cerrándose. Ya estaba aquí, ya no se podía evitar más.

– Buenos días, Sakura. –saludó el Sandaime. A penas levanté la mirada en reconocimiento. Parecía que el notaba mi incomodidad, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa amable intentando brindarme algo de confort, sin embargo… no sirvió de mucho. – Creo que debes conocer a Yamanaka Inoichi, el líder del clan Yamanaka. –dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el hombre rubio que estaba de pie junto a él.

Asentí en respuesta.

Conocía a Inoichi. Lo había visto algunas veces cuando solía ir a casa de Ino. Jamás había tenido grandes intercambios de palabras con él, solo lo veía discutir varias veces con su hija.

– El padre de Ino… –murmuré. El hombre rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa apenada al escucharme.

– Sakura-chan, realmente no estaba seguro de qué creer cuando me contaron la situación ¿Ino lo sabe? –preguntó Inoichi.

Negué con la cabeza.

– Solo he hablado de esto con Kakashi-sensei y Hokage-sama. No estoy segura de que sea buena idea revelar esta información a más gente. –respondí. El asintió en señal de comprensión.

El Hokage carraspeó para llamar nuestra atención.

– Bueno, supongo que podemos iniciar con la prueba ahora. –anunció. – Kakashi.

– Hai, Hokage-sama. –respondió inmediatamente Kakashi.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude observar como el peliplata comenzaba a realizar varios sellos con las manos. A pesar de la velocidad con la que los realizaba, podía distinguirlos y reconocerlos. Sabía lo que él estaba haciendo, había visto muchas veces a Tsunade hacer lo mismo en reuniones importantes, donde se intercambiaba información valiosa, de alto secreto.

Terminó de hacer los sellos y cerré mis ojos.

La habitación había sido sellada: Nadie podía entrar, nadie podía salir, nadie podía escuchar desde afuera lo que se hablara aquí adentro.

Por un lado, estaba agradecida por el detalle de mantener en secreto esta información. No quisiera imaginarme las cosas que podrían suceder si un enemigo se enteraba de esto. Algo como el viaje en el tiempo podría llamar fácilmente la atención de ninjas renegados como Orochimaru, incluso Akatsuki.

Pero, por otro lado, no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa. No podía salir de aquí a menos que Kakashi le pusiera fin al jutsu que acababa de emplear. En el caso de que no creyesen en mí, aún a pesar de la prueba, estaba servida en bandeja de plata para que me asesinaran. Este podría ser fácilmente el escenario de mi muerte… Después de todo, era imposible que con las capacidades de mi cuerpo actual pudiese enfrentarme a dos jounnins y un kage: Mis reservas de chakra aún eran bastante bajas, mi capacidad física era bastante menor, y no sabía aún si podía realizar los jutsus que en el futuro utilizaba con tanta naturalidad.

– Es un proceso simple. –escuché a Inoichi hablar. Volví a abrir mis ojos para poder verlo mientras me hablaba. – Solo tengo que cerciorarme que lo que le has contado a Kakashi-san y Hokage-sama es cierto, no pretendo ver nada más ¿Sí?

Suspiré.

– Solo hágalo… Me matarán de lo contrario. –dije rendida.

Por más que la situación me incomodase, no podía cambiar la realidad en la que me encontraba. A veces… había que hacer cosas que no nos gustan para sobrevivir.

– Tal vez estarías más cómoda sentada en el suelo. –murmuró Inoichi, parecía un tanto descolocado por la respuesta que le había dado anteriormente.

Sin decir nada me senté en el suelo. A los pocos segundos Inoichi se sentó frente a mí. Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarme antes de ver como el brazo de Inoichi comenzaba a levantarse. Su mano se posó sobre mi cabeza, su mirada estaba fija en la mía.

Lo último que pude sentir fue la horrible sensación de cómo mis barreras mentales eran atravesadas antes de que todo a mi alrededor se volviese negro.

Finalmente, había entrado en mi mente…


	16. Capítulo 15

Todo a mi alrededor estaba oscuro. No podía abrir los ojos. No sabía dónde me encontraba.

Solo podía suponer que aún estaba bajo los poderes de Inoichi Yamanaka. Él estaba en mi mente, examinando mis recuerdos. Y tan pronto como el acabara con su trabajo, recobraría la conciencia.

“**_Sakura Haruno…_**”

Esa voz de nuevo…

“**_Recuerda que tienes un periodo limitado de tiempo… Si realmente quieres cambiar las cosas debes comenzar a actuar_**”

Fruncí mentalmente el ceño.

“_¿Cómo pretendes que haga algo? Las líneas temporales siguen cambiando aleatoriamente sin ningún patrón preciso. No conozco absolutamente nada de mis avatares. Y tengo que ganarme la confianza del sandaime si quiero seguir viviendo._”

“**_Tu tienes el poder de controlar los saltos, solo que aún no entiendes cómo…_**”

“_Y tu no planeas explicarme cómo usarlo tampoco…_”

“**_Solo piensa por un segundo… ¿En qué situación cambias de línea temporal?_**”

Pensé por un par de segundos.

“_Siempre sucede cuando estoy durmiendo… Cuando despierto, me encuentro en otro lugar completamente distinto. Entiendo, tengo que estar dormida, pero… Hay veces que duermo, y el tiempo no cambia_”

“**_Porque tu deseaste permanecer en ese tiempo_**”

“_Eso fue porque estaba realmente abrumada por tantos cambios repentinos, pero… Las primeras veces que viajé a las distintas líneas… Yo no lo controlaba, y la última vez que cambié también fue involuntario_”

“**_Piénsalo igual que un jutsu que acabas de aprender… Al principio cuesta dominarlo, pero la práctica hace al maestro. Ahora eres consciente de qué debes hacer, solo es cuestión de ponerlo en práctica_**”

“_Entiendo eso, pero… Aún sigo sin saber nada de la vida de mis avatares. Conozco esta línea temporal porque la he vivido, pero no sé nada acerca de Sakuya, Sayuri o Zakuro_”

“**_Y aún así has sabido moverte hábilmente sin levantar sospechas_**”

“_Eso no me ayuda mucho…_”

“**_Haruno Sakura, solo confía en tus instintos. Ellos te guiarán_**”

“_¿Pero qué pasa si meto la pata? No quiero arruinar las cosas. No sé quién eres, y me enviaste aquí afirmando que solo yo puedo cambiar las cosas… Es una gran presión y no sé qué hacer_”

“**_Confía en tus instintos_**”

Abrí mis ojos sobresaltada.

Parpadeé un par de veces intentando comprender lo que acababa de suceder antes de poder ser plenamente consciente de mi entorno.

Frente a mí, Inoichi me observaba con una sonrisa triste que me revolvió las entrañas con un extraño sentimiento.

– Realmente has pasado por mucho, pequeña… –lo oí murmurar antes de que se pusiese de pie y se voltease para encarar al Hokage.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó el sandaime observándonos expectante.

Yo simplemente me mantuve en mi misma posición. Sin moverme. Sin decir nada.

– Me temo que lo que Haruno-chan ha dicho es verdad, aunque… Hay más en su historia de lo que nos ha dicho. –contestó el hombre rubio. Solo pude atinar a morderme el labio ¿Acaso le diría que también he estado en otras líneas temporales?

– ¿Es así? –habló el Hokage. Me dedicó una mirada rápida antes de volver su atención nuevamente a Inoichi. – ¿Qué más hay?

– En sus recuerdos pude encontrar memorias que pertenecen a épocas futuras… pero también pude encontrar breves memorias de épocas incluso anteriores a la actual.

– Explícate. –ordenó el Hokage.

– Pude ver al shodaime y al yondaime en sus memorias… –anunció finalmente Inoichi.

Cerré mis ojos, notando como tanto el sandaime como Kakashi se tensaban. Podía sentir las miradas sobre mí.

– ¿Cómo es posible…? –oí a Kakashi murmurar.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar. Allí, frente a esos tres hombres, me permití mostrarme débil, descargando toda la frustración que llevaba acumulada.

– L-Lo siento… –hablé entre sollozos. – N-No es mi intención ocultar información, s-solo… Yo no sé lo que está sucediendo. Vine a parar aquí luego de encontrarme en medio de una guerra, y cada vez que duermo… m-me despierto en un lugar distinto. Y e-está esta extraña vos que aparece y m-me dice que tengo que cambiar las cosas, p-pero no sé qué debo hacer.

Continué llorando. Ninguno hizo algún gesto para detenerme.

¿Cuántos minutos habrán pasado en esta misma situación? ¿10? ¿20? No tenía idea.

Poco a poco comencé a calmarme. Mi llanto fue reducido a pequeños hipeos que hacían temblar mi cuerpo ocasionalmente. Limpié como pude mis lágrimas, pero aún podía sentir rastros de humedad en mi rostro. Estaba segura que tanto mis ojos como mi rostro debían de haber adquirido una leve tonalidad rojiza.

Mordiéndome el labio levanté la vista para encarar nuevamente al Hokage. El permanecía en silencio, observándome fijamente.

Una sensación de incertidumbre me recorrió completamente ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando ese hombre? No saberlo ciertamente me preocupaba.

Su expresión era ilegible. Podía estar decidiendo acabar con mi vida, así como también podía estar decidiendo perdonarme… Cualquier opción era posible.

Inoichi había confirmado que mi historia era verdadera, pero les había revelado que había cierta información que había decidido ocultar. Podrían tomar esto como un insulto y, a pesar de mi credibilidad, tomar la decisión de expulsarme de la aldea, o incluso ejecutarme. Después de todo, era realmente malo ocultar tal clase de información valiosa al Hokage de la aldea.

Pero por otro lado, el sandaime era un hombre que siempre había sido conocido por su indulgencia. El podría simpatizar conmigo y dejarme vivir, tal vez brindarme una pequeña ayuda para lograr mi cometido en toda esta situación. Peto… Su mirada tan seria me hacía dudar de esta opción.

– ¿H-Hokage-sama? –lo llamé, tímida.

El cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

– Parece que estamos ante una situación mucho más seria de lo que podemos comprender. –se limitó a decir el sandaime. Lo observé confundida.

– ¿U-Usted me cree? –tartamudeé.

– No puedo ignorar la evidencia. –dijo simple. – Dudo mucho que incluso una persona con una gran imaginación pueda imaginar con tanto detalle cosas que aún no han pasado, e incluso cosas del pasado que no ha vivido personalmente. –continuó hablando. Su vista se mantenía fija sobre la mía. – Así que, Haruno Sakura… Has sido enviada aquí por métodos desconocidos, y se te ha dicho que debes cambiar cosas… ¿Por qué?

Me mantuve en silencio unos momentos, pensando detenidamente mis palabras.

– Muchos errores fueron cometidos a lo largo de la historia, todos contribuyeron de una forma u otra a crear la situación de la que vengo. Todos fuimos marionetas en los planes de Kaguya Otsutsuki…


	17. Capítulo 16

– ¿Kaguya Otsutsuki…? –repitió confundido el sandaime, ajeno a la importancia del nombre que acababa de revelarle.

Suspiré y asentí con pesadez.

Los recuerdos de aquella aterradora diosa aún me perseguían.

– No puedo decirle los detalles en profundidad. –hablé con calma. – Pero créame cuando le digo que las consecuencias serán realmente graves si permitimos que la historia siga el curso previsto. Le pido vía libre para actuar cuando sea necesario.

El Hokage no parecía particularmente contento por la falta de detalles. Parecía lógico, en una situación normal sería una locura darle vía libre a alguien para que haga lo que quiera sin saber realmente cuál es la amenaza. Pero, en esta situación, era más prudente mantener al mínimo los detalles.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que el silencio reinó dentro de la habitación. El sandaime me observaba fijamente mientras yo sostenía su mirada con determinación. Ya había llegado hasta aquí, ya había tenido que pasar por la maldita prueba, no tenía intenciones de retroceder ahora.

– Tienes el permiso. –dijo finalmente Hiruzen dejando escapar un suspiro. Tomó entre sus manos su tan reconocida pipa y se la llevó a los labios mientras la encendía. Inhaló lentamente el humo para luego exhalarlo con la misma lentitud. – Puedes moverte libremente por la aldea, y tener acceso a la información que necesites… Pero te advierto, Haruno Sakura, si traicionas mi confianza no dudaré en pedir que te ejecuten.

Mi cuerpo se tensó visiblemente ante la seriedad de las palabras del Hokage.

En mi memoria, el sandaime siempre había estado presente como un hombre amable. Tener una amenaza de muerte de su parte, era sin duda perturbador.

– Tiene mi palabra de que no traicionaré a la aldea. –dije mientras realizaba una respetuosa reverencia.

– Creo entonces que nuestra reunión aquí está finalizada. –habló el Hokage. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Kakashi quien estaba de pie a unos pocos metros por detrás de mí. – Kakashi, por favor escóltala de nuevo.

– Hai, Hokage-sama.

En un rápido movimiento disipó el jutsu que aislaba la oficina del Hokage, y colocando su mano sobre mi espalda me obligó a caminar fuera de la habitación.

Una vez que estuvimos fuera de la oficina y la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, me permití soltar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

– Eso fue aterrador… –murmuré.

– Pero lo has hecho bien. –comentó Kakashi mientras me guiaba a través de los pasillos de la torre. – Ya no serás ejecutada.

– Por ahora, no se si recuerdas que me acaba de amenazar.

Solo pude escuchar una pequeña risa de su parte.

Los días transcurrieron rápido luego de aquel día. Fiel a las palabras de aquella misteriosa voz, había podido controlar los saltos temporales. Había decidido quedarme en esta línea temporal hasta que pudiese averiguar sobre mis avatares o por lo menos informarme apropiadamente de los respectivos periodos históricos. No podía simplemente ir y actuar naturalmente, no encajaría para nada y levantaría sospechas. Ya había tenido suficiente con las indagatorias del sandaime como para arriesgarme a pasar lo mismo en las demás líneas.

El problema era que… no había tenido el tiempo para poder investigar adecuadamente. Las misiones con el equipo 7 habían comenzado. Todo el tiempo nos encontrábamos haciendo servicios a la aldea, y si no era eso nos encontrábamos entrenando. Para cuando me daba cuenta ya era bastante tarde y mi cuerpo estaba demasiado agotado como para pensar en iniciar una investigación.

Pero necesitaba empezar cuanto antes… No sabía realmente de cuánto era el lapso de tiempo que se me había dado para cambiar las cosas, y temía que el tiempo se me estuviese agotando.

Mañana tendríamos una nueva misión. Podía recordarla… era la última misión de rango D que realizaríamos antes de aquella misión en la que nos enfrentaríamos a Zabuza. Si quería actuar, tendría que hacerlo antes de esa misión.

Con esta idea en mente, me desperté realmente temprano y salí de mi casa sin hacer ruido alguno. Mis padres aún dormían.

Como había esperado, las calles estaban prácticamente deshabitadas. Muy pocas personas yacían despiertas a estas horas. Lo cual era una ventaja, podría moverme con más facilidad.

A un paso apresurado avancé a través de las calles dirigiéndome a la biblioteca de la aldea.

Una vez allí, saludé respetuosamente al encargado y me adentré entre las estanterías.

¿Qué debería buscar primero? Tenía tres líneas de tiempo distintas de las cuáles necesitaba saber, pero sería simplemente estresante tratar de obtener información de las tres al mismo tiempo. Ir por partes sería lo más conveniente, pero entonces… ¿Por dónde comenzar?

¿Tal vez en el orden en el que se habían presentado? Eso dejaría a Sakuya primero, luego Sayuri, y finalmente Zakuro… ¿O tal vez por orden cronológico? Sakuya, Zakuro, y al final Sayuri…

De cualquiera de las dos formas, Sakuya era la primera. Entonces empezaría por ella.

Comencé a buscar entonces. Tomé entre mis manos varios libros y pergaminos y los llevé conmigo hasta la mesa más cercana. Todos hablaban sobre aristócratas de las naciones elementales, distintos clanes, incluso del mundo mucho antes de que las naciones ninja se formasen.

Tomé el primer libro, uno sobre aristócratas. Rápidamente comencé a pasar las páginas buscando referencias sobre “Haruno Sakuya” y “La Princesa de Jade”. Bufé frustrada al notar que en ninguna parte del libro se hacía mención de ella. Cerré con algo de brusquedad el libro y lo dejé a un lado para tomar el siguiente.

Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando…

– ¿Sakura? –alguien me llamó a mis espaldas.

Di un pequeño respingo sobresaltada. Estaba demasiado concentrada que aquello me había tomado por sorpresa.

Rápidamente me volteé para ver quién me había llamado.

– ¿Oh? ¿Shikamaru-kun? –murmuré un tanto sorprendida de verlo aquí. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Podría preguntarte lo mismo… –contestó él tomando un par de pasos para acercarse a mi mesa. Pude ver como observaba rápidamente los libros antes de volver su mirada hacia mí. – ¿Qué estás buscando?

Lo miré un tanto dudosa antes de responder.

– Uhmm… Estaba intentando encontrar algo de información sobre una antigua princesa. –contesté teniendo cuidado con qué palabras utilizar.

– ¿Hmm? ¿Una princesa? –repitió él con tono inquisitivo.

– Si… “La princesa de jade”. El nombre me causó curiosidad y quise saber más de ella, por eso vine a la biblioteca a investigar… –mentí. Era una excusa bastante creíble, debería bastar para convencer a Shikamaru.

– Jamás había escuchado ese nombre…

– Bueno, tengo entendido que es una princesa realmente antigua. Es de antes de que las naciones ninja fuesen creadas.

– Qué problemático. –suspiró Shikamaru. – Solo a ti se te ocurre investigar algo tan antiguo… Como sea… ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Aquella proposición me tomó por sorpresa. No esperaba que se ofreciera a ayudarme, después de todo el siempre trataba de evitar las cosas que consideraba problemáticas. Estaba segura de que preferiría estar recostado en algún lugar mirando las nubes que encerrado en una biblioteca investigando sobre una princesa que tal vez no existía realmente.

– ¿E-Estás seguro de que quieres ayudarme? –pregunté. – Q-Quiero decir… ¿No tienes cosas que hacer?

– No hasta más tarde. –se encogió de hombros. – Se supone que veré a Asuma-sensei en la tarde, así que… de momento estoy libre. Además, será más rápido si dos personas buscan en lugar de una.

Una pequeña sonrisa agradecida surcó mis labios.

– Gracias, Shikamaru… –murmuré.

El se limitó a asentir y tomar uno de los libros para comenzar a leer. Antes de volver a mi lectura pude apreciar como un pequeño rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y mi frustración crecía a cada segundo. Dejé escapar un suspiro exasperado mientras dejaba a un lado el décimo libro que había leído. No había nada que mencionara algo sobre Sakuya.

Pronto tendría que abandonar mi búsqueda e ir a reunirme con mi equipo, y no había podido realizar ningún avance significativo… ¿Tal vez debería haber empezado por los otros avatares?

– Oye Sakura… Creo que deberías leer esto…

– ¿Hmm?

Me acerqué a donde estaba sentado Shikamaru y posé mi vista sobre la página que él estaba señalando. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al leer detenidamente lo que decía el texto.

“_Sakuya Haruno, mejor conocida como La Princesa de Jade, fue una de las princesas de la era antigua. Heredera al trono del ancestral palacio de jade, se dice que pereció junto a sus padres cuando intentaban evacuar el palacio, el cual quedó destruido gracias a los enfrentamientos de dos grandes guerreros de la época. _

_Se la describía como una mujer de gran belleza y amabilidad. Con rasgos físicos realmente únicos: Una cabellera rosada que imitaba a las flores de Sakura, y unos vibrantes ojos color jade. _

_Junto con ella cayó la última línea noble del Clan Haruno. Los miembros sobrevivientes del clan se convirtieron en un clan mercante y se dividieron alrededor del mundo, haciendo que sea difícil mantener un registro claro de este antiguo clan. Sin embargo, hay registros que indican que cada cierto tiempo aparecen mujeres con rasgos similares a los de la princesa. Se cree que estas mujeres son descendientes directas de Sakuya. _

_Los señores feudales han intentado localizar a estas mujeres para reestablecer la rama noble Haruno. Lamentablemente, perecían antes de que esto fuese posible. _

_Particularmente en Konoha se han tenido registros de dos de estas mujeres: Zakuro y Sayuri Haruno (Para más información consultar el libro: ‘Grandes mujeres de la historia de Konoha’”_

Parpadeé un par de veces intentando procesar lo que acababa de leer.

Sakuya estaba destinada a morir. Ella iba a morir debido al enfrentamiento entre Indra y Ashura. Mi intervención en esa línea temporal había salvado su vida. Sakuya viviría, y eso cambiaría el destino de mi clan.

Aunque… Si eso era así ¿Por qué en libro decía que ella había muerto? ¿Por qué mi clan seguía disperso por el mundo? Mi aparición en la línea temporal de Sakuya no parecía haber tenido repercusión alguna en las demás líneas temporales, lo cual me desconcertaba bastante.

Si se me había enviado a cambiar cosas pero los cambios que realizaba no parecían tener efecto alguno… ¿Tendría sentido seguir intentándolo? Tal vez nada de lo haga sirva realmente, tal vez simplemente me estaba imaginando todo esto, si… seguramente estaba noqueada por la batalla y estaba soñando todo esto.

– Tal parece que tienes una antepasada bastante importante. –la voz de Shikamaru me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. – Y parece que incluso podrías convertirte en alguna especie de princesa…

– ¿Tu crees? –reí por lo bajo. – Sería realmente un desastre si yo fuese una princesa… Es decir, mírame. –me burlé.

– No veo cual sería el problema.

Lo observé incrédula.

– ¿Estás bromeando? –pregunté. – Shikamaru, probablemente soy la chica menos femenina que conoces. Sería más creíble pensar en Hinata como una princesa.

– Nadie dijo que una princesa debía ser femenina. –contestó el encogiéndose de hombros.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron bastante ¿Quién diría que Shikamaru tenía esa clase de pensamientos?

– Como sea… Creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora. Tengo que reunirme con mi equipo para una misión. –murmuré cambiando de tema mientras comenzaba a juntar los libros para devolverlos a sus respectivos lugares. – Muchas gracias por tu ayuda… Probablemente no hubiese conseguido nada si hubiese buscado por mi cuenta.

– No hay de qué. –dijo él ayudándome a juntar los libros.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras dejábamos cada libro en su lugar. Una vez que habíamos guardado todos, Shikamaru se despidió de mi y se fue. Estaba a punto de irme también cuando una idea surgió en mi mente.

Busqué rápidamente entre las estanterías hasta encontrar el libro que quería. Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo llevé conmigo. Lo llevaría conmigo en la misión al país de las olas.

Con este pensamiento en mente salí de la biblioteca y corrí para reunirme con mi equipo.

Fuese un sueño o no, aún deseaba cambiar las cosas, y este libro tal vez podría ayudarme…


	18. Capítulo 17

– ¡¡AHHH!! ¡¡QUÍTENMELO DE ENCIMA!!

No pude evitar reír mientras observaba como Naruto era atacado por aquel minino de pelaje negro. Era tal y como lo recordaba.

– Concuerda con la descripción brindada, en definitiva, es el objetivo que buscábamos. –habló Kakashi ignorando los gritos de Naruto. – Será mejor que lo llevemos de regreso con su dueña. –dijo para finalmente darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la torre Hokage, siendo rápidamente seguido por Sasuke.

Me volteé hacia donde estaba Naruto y llamé al pequeño gato para alejarlo de mi compañero.

Sorprendentemente, el felino me obedeció rápidamente, abandonando su labor de arañar el rostro del rubio, y acercándose con un paso elegante -característico de su especie- hacia mí, para luego saltar a mis brazos.

Sonreí haciéndole un par de caricias para luego apresurarme a seguir a Kakashi y Sasuke.

– ¡E-Espérame! –gritó Naruto aún aturdido por el ataque del gato mientras corría detrás de mí.

Pronto llegamos a la torre Hokage donde tuvimos que devolverle el gato a su dueña. No pude evitar sentir lástima al ver como la mujer apretujaba fuertemente sin cuidado a la pobre criatura. Pobre, si yo tuviese una dueña así también me escaparía.

Al cabo de unos minutos la mujer se marchó y no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa. Había llegado el momento más crucial de este día…

– ¡Viejo! –exclamó Naruto dirigiéndose al Hokage que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio en el cual se podían ver varios papeles de distintas misiones. – ¡Ya estoy harto de misiones fáciles! ¿No nos puedes dar algo más difícil, dattebayo?

– ¡Naruto! –lo regañó Iruka quien estaba de pie a un lado del Hokage. – ¡Se más respetuoso! Ustedes son gennins aún, por lo tanto, solo pueden realizar misiones de rango D.

– ¡Pero son tareas muy sencillas, dattebayo! –volvió a quejarse el rubio. – Arreglar jardines, ayudar a mujeres con sus compras, buscar mascotas perdidas… ¡Quiero algo de acción, dattebayo!

– ¡Naruto!

– Esto de acuerdo con el dobe. –habló Sasuke interrumpiendo al Jounnin castaño. – ¿Cómo se supone que nos preparemos para la vida ninja si solo hacemos esta clase de trabajos? –espetó cruzándose de brazos.

– Podremos manejarlo, Hokage-sama. –hablé uniéndome a la petición. Tan pronto como hablé, pude sentir como las miradas de Kakashi y el Sandaime se posaban sobre mi con un claro pensamiento. Que yo interviniese, claramente tenía que ver con mi misión de cambiar los acontecimientos. – Además, si algo sale mal, Kakashi-sensei estará con nosotros. Él es un jounnin bastante fuerte.

El Hokage pareció pensarlo por un par de segundos, mientras que Iruka objetaba que no podíamos realizar misiones más difíciles.

– Está bien, Iruka. –habló finalmente el Hokage acallando al hombre que estaba a su lado. – Claramente ellos pueden manejarlo, pero… ¿Qué misión les daremos? –preguntó retóricamente antes de lanzarles una mirada a los jounnins detrás de nosotros que custodiaban la puerta de la sala. – Hagan pasar al cliente, por favor.

Las puertas detrás de nosotros se abrieron y los cuatro volteamos a ver de qué se trataba. Tal y como lo recordaba, Tazuna ingresó a la habitación cargando una gran botella de licor con él.

– Equipo 7, su trabajo será escoltar a Tazuna-san al país de las olas. –dijo el Hokage.

– ¿Ellos serán los que me escoltaran? –preguntó Tazuna con disgusto mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida. – Aquí solo puedo ver a un enano con cara de idiota, a un emo con cabello que parece trasero de gallina, y a una niñata que sus padres no le dijeron que teñirse el cabello es malo.

Tuve que apretar mis puños y contar hasta diez para evitar enojarme con lo que acababa de decir. A pesar de que sabía que nos insultaría, no podía evitar que sus palabras tuviesen efecto en mí. Tal vez debía admitir que era una persona un tanto temperamental…

– ¿¡A quién le dice idiota, dattebayo!? –estalló Naruto molesto por el insulto hacia su persona. Tazuna se limitó a sonreír ladino al ver que sus palabras habían surtido el efecto esperado, pues no solo el rubio se había molestado, Sasuke también se había mostrado molesto por el insulto, apretando sus puños y realizando una mueca de enfado.

– Tazuna-san. –hablé con voz firme mientras miraba con la expresión más neutral que podía realizar al hombre frente a mí. – Le agradecería que no juzgase a mi equipo de esa forma. Usted no nos conoces ni sabe de nuestras capacidades, es realmente prejuicioso de su parte tratarnos de esa forma.

– Joo~ Parece que la niñata teñida es una pequeña fiera. –se burló Tazuna.

Tuve que apretar mis puños más fuerte, clavándome las uñas en las palmas, para contener mi enojo. Podía sentir la ira quemar mi interior.

– Si va a seguir hablando de esa forma entonces yo diré que usted es un sucio borracho que seguramente mintió acerca del rango de esta misión para pagar menos. –dije.

Sonreí ladina al ver como el hombre se tensaba ante mis palabras. Había dado justo en el clavo. Podía ver su cuerpo temblar ligeramente y cómo apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Cerré mis ojos sin dejar de sonreír antes de volver a hablar.

– Pero eso sería una suposición muy apresurada. No lo conozco, ¿verdad, Tazuna-san? Espero entonces que usted retire sus acusaciones sobre mi equipo. –dije con fingida inocencia.

El no respondió directamente, pero pude escucharlo mascullar algo como “Maldita mocosa”.

– Ahora, ahora. Sakura, no creo que sea adecuado tratar al cliente de esta forma. –intervino Kakashi colocando una mano sobre mi hombro. – Ustedes tres. –habló refiriéndose a mi y a los chicos. – Vayan a empacar sus cosas, los veré mañana a primera hora en la entrada del pueblo ¿Sí?

Los tres asentimos antes de empezar a marcharnos. Naruto y Sasuke salieron primero, yo me frené a unos pocos metros de la puerta y le dirigí una rápida mirada a nuestros sensei antes de salir. Tendría que hablar con él más tarde.

Naruto, Sasuke y yo caminábamos lentamente por las calles. El rubio del equipo balbuceaba cosas acerca de Tazuna y como por fin habíamos recibido una misión de mayor rango. Sasuke se mantenía en silencio caminando con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ocasionalmente podía sentir como me lanzaba alguna que otra mirada.

– ¡Por cierto, Sakura-chan! –exclamó de pronto Naruto llamando mi atención. – ¡Has estado genial, dattebayo! No importa lo que Kakashi-sensei haya dicho… ¡Ese viejo se merecía que le respondieran así, ttebayo!

Me encogí de hombros dirigiendo mi mirada nuevamente al frente.

– Supongo… –murmuré.

– Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a casa, dattebayo. Los veo luego. –dijo Naruto antes de correr en una dirección opuesta dejándonos a Sasuke y a mí solos.

– Creo que seguiré su ejemplo. –hablé con calma. – Nos vemos, Sasuke. –dije mientras emprendía rumbo hacia mi casa. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese seguir avanzando, Sasuke me tomó por la muñeca deteniéndome. – ¿Sucede algo? –pregunté alzando una ceja inquisitivamente.

– Tu sabes algo… –murmuró él.

– Todos sabemos algo. Tendrás que ser más específico, Sasuke. –dije tratando de sonar desinteresada a pesar de que mi corazón latía rápidamente.

¿Por qué me sentía así? Pensé… Pensé que lo había superado, pero… el agarre de Sasuke sobre mi muñeca hace que mi corazón se agite de esta forma. Me sentía tan tonta por actuar de esta forma.

– ¡No te hagas la tonta! –gruñó el pelinegro apretando su agarre. Hice una pequeña mueca de dolor en respuesta.

– Realmente no sé de lo que me hablas. Y aunque lo supiera, creo que podría pedir de mejor forma que te responda, y no lastimarme ¿No crees? –pregunté.

El se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos antes de soltarme y apartar la mirada. Me quedé observándolo esperando que dijese algo, pero al ver que no tenía intención de hablar, suspiré y le di la espalda.

– No sé qué es lo que quieres Sasuke. Si no hablas conmigo es imposible para mi adivinar lo que hay en tu mente. –dije con calma. – Cuando estés listo para hablar, te estaré esperando.

Finalmente retomé mi camino en dirección a casa dejando atrás al pelinegro.

En realidad, sabía a lo que se refería. Sasuke no era tonto, sabía que mis palabras hacia Tazuna habían sido más que una simple provocación. Pero mientras pudiese retrasar las cosas y evitar contarle la verdad, lo haría.

Ya demasiadas personas sabían la verdad acerca de mí. No podía permitirme que más personas lo supiesen.

Con este pensamiento en mente llegué a mi casa y me dispuse a armar mi equipaje para la misión de mañana.

El día avanzó rápidamente, y antes de que me diese cuenta ya era de noche. Me encontraba sobre el tejado de mi casa, recostada, observando el cielo nocturno. A un costado de mi sobre las tejas del techo, yacía el libro que había tomado de la biblioteca esta mañana.

– Aquí estás… –la voz de Kakashi se hizo presente. Volteé mi cabeza para observarlo, el estaba de pie a un par de pasos de mí. – Quería hablar contigo.

– Lo supuse. –dije con un suspiro mientras me incorporaba quedando sentada sobre el tejado.

Kakashi se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

– Que hayas interferido el día de hoy quiere decir que hay algo aquí que quieres cambiar, ¿verdad? –preguntó retóricamente. – Entonces, quiero saber… ¿Qué es lo que sucederá en la misión de mañana?


	19. Capítulo 18

– Antes de hablar necesito que jures que nada de lo que te diré será divulgado. No puedes decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Hokage-sama. –dije con seriedad mirando a los ojos de mi sensei.

– No creo que a Hokage-sama le guste que mantengas secretos si la situación es tan seria como lo estás haciendo ver. –contestó el peliplata cruzándose de brazos.

– Lo sé. Pero… Ya le he dejado en claro que no me siento segura rebelando demasiados detalles de lo que va a pasar en el futuro… La única razón por la que te estoy contando esto, es porque necesito que estés preparado para lo que vendrá. No quiero que salgas lastimado como la última vez. –murmuré.

– ¿La última vez? ¿Estás diciendo que en tu línea de tiempo… yo salí herido en esta misión? –preguntó con sorpresa.

– No de gravedad… Pero, aún así, no quiero verte herido si sé que puedo hacer algo para evitarlo. –contesté apartando la mirada.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucederá?

Suspiré y dirigí mi mirada el cielo antes de responder.

– No estaba bromeando cuando dije que Tazuna-san había mentido acerca de la dificultad de esta misión. –hablé con calma tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación. – El tiene que volver a su aldea para restaurar un puente, pero… Hay a quienes no les conviene que eso suceda… Es por eso que este hombre, Gatou, envió ninjas renegados a asesinarlo… Es por eso que se molestó tanto al ver que un equipo gennin se haría cargo de su misión… Con la seriedad de la situación, sería mejor que un equipo jounnin, o incluso anbu, se hiciera cargo de este trabajo, pero Tazuna-san no podía pagar el coste que ello implicaba…

– Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces tengo que informarle a Hokage-sama. –dijo poniéndose de pie.

Pero, antes de que pudiese moverse, tomé rápidamente su mano reteniéndolo.

– N-No lo hagas… Por favor, sensei…

– Sakura, si lo que acabas de decir realmente va a ocurrir… No puedo arriesgarme y dejar que un grupo de gennins vaya. –declaró serio. Su mirada fulminante estaba clavada sobre mi haciéndome estremecer.

– ¡Alterarás las cosas! –exclamé asustada. – S-Si no hacemos esta misión… ¿Quién sabe que tanto podrían cambiar las cosas? Sensei, por favor, tiene que entender.

– No puedo arriesgarme Sakura.

– ¡Sensei! –lo miré fijamente. – ¿A caso no me ha escuchado? ¡Esto es más grande que usted o yo! Necesito que confíe en mí, sensei… Nosotros debemos ser quienes realicen esta misión… Y-Yo… –mi cuerpo empezó a temblar sin que pudiese detenerlo. Kakashi parecía sorprendido por ello. – Y-Yo tengo que salvarlos…

– ¿Salvarlos…? ¿Salvar a quién? –inquirió confundido el peliplata.

Me mordí el labio. No debí haber mencionado eso…

– No piense mal de mí sensei… Ellos son buenas personas, solo están siendo utilizados… –murmuré tímidamente intentando aligerar el impacto de mis palabras.

– ¿Estás queriendo decirme que son… ninjas renegados?

– P-Podría decirse que si…

– ¿Te estás escuchando? Primero lo de la misión y ahora hablas de ayudar a ninjas renegados, criminales… –murmuró Kakashi visiblemente molesto.

Las posiciones se invirtieron, yo ya no estaba sosteniendo su mano, ahora el me sostenía por los hombros en un fuerte agarre. Estaba segura que dejaría una marca de lo fuerte que me estaba agarrando.

Un pequeño quejido escapó de mis labios, pero Kakashi no se inmutó.

– Sé que suena loco, pero ya he demostrado que no tengo intenciones de perjudicar a la aldea. –dije decidida.

– ¿Y esperas que acepte lo que estas diciendo sin rechistar? Sakura, lo que me estás pidiendo es una locura.

– Tomaré la responsabilidad por todo. –sentencié tomándolo por sorpresa. – Si algo sale mal, tomaré toda la responsabilidad… Asumiré la culpa, y recibiré el castigo que Hokage-sama crea conveniente… Solo… Por favor, Kakashi-sensei, déjeme hacer esto…

– ¿Estás consciente de que estas arriesgando tu vida? –preguntó sensei.

– Mi vida… no significa nada… –murmuré.

– ¿Qué dices?

– Mi vida no significa nada. –repetí. – Por eso es que yo soy la que esta aquí, y no otro…

– Sakura…

– Jamás he destacado mucho en toda mi vida… No soy alguien relevante en la historia. Vine aquí para llevar a cabo una misión que es mucho más grande que yo, si tengo que entregar mi vida para poder cambiar las cosas… Lo haré, porque… el futuro de todos vale más que mi existencia.

El lugar quedó sumido en un profundo silencio tras terminar mis palabras. Ambos nos mirábamos fijamente.

– Realmente me sorprendiste al decir todo eso… Tengo que dejar de olvidarme que no estoy tratando con una niña, aunque te veas como una… –murmuró Kakashi-sensei.

– ¿E-Eh?

– Vamos, es mejor que vayas a dormir, después de todo… mañana tenemos un largo día ¿No? –dijo él para luego alzarme en brazos, dejándome aún más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba. A penas pude reaccionar para agarrar mis cosas antes de que sensei me llevase a mi cuarto y me recostase en mi cama. – Vendré mañana por ti… Descansa…

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

– ¡E-Espere sensei! –apenas pude reaccionar.

Su repentino cambio de actitud era tan… extraño, me había dejado totalmente estupefacta… ¿Qué era este trato tan cariñoso cuando hace tan solo unos minutos atrás estaba prácticamente acusándome de trabajar en contra de la aldea?

– ¿Si, Sakura? –preguntó Kakashi volteándose a penas para verme.

– ¿N-No va a decirle nada a Hokage-sama? –pregunté.

No podía ver su rostro bajo la máscara, pero pude notar como los músculos de su rostro se contraían en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

– Por ahora… confiaré en ti…

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana, demasiado temprano de hecho. Aún faltaban fácil tres horas antes de que tuviese que ir a reunirme con Naruto y los demás para iniciar la misión. Entonces… ¿¡Por qué rayos estaba Kakashi aquí!?

– Cuando dijo que vendría por mi… Realmente pensé que vendría a buscarme para ir a reunirnos con los demás. –murmuré aún un tanto adormilada mientras observaba a Kakashi-sensei quien estaba sentado sobre el marco de mi ventana, leyendo su libro pervertido.

– Ah, Sakura-chan, no seas mala. Pensé que estarías feliz de verme. –dijo él divertido mientras cerraba su libro y bajaba de la ventana para acercarse a mi cama.

– Estaría más feliz si tuviese un rato más de sueño. –me quejé hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada. – ¿Era necesario que irrumpiese en mi habitación a los gritos?

– Ah vamos, no fue tan malo. –rió el peliplata. – Vamos, levántate. Vamos a desayunar.

Bufé fastidiada, pero obedecí.

Me encaminé al pequeño armario de mi cuarto, y me dirigí al baño para cambiarme. Una vez que estuve lista, salí a buscar a sensei. Él estaba en la cocina.

Ni siquiera le había dicho donde estaban las cosas, pero él se movía como si la casa fuese suya. Suspiré, decidiendo no discutir al respecto, y me senté en una silla mientras lo observaba moverse libremente por la cocina.

– Tus padres están de viaje… ¿Verdad? –preguntó de pronto tomándome por sorpresa.

– Uhm… Si… Como son comerciantes fueron a ofrecer sus productos a aldeas cercanas y a buscar socios comerciales… –murmuré en respuesta. – No deberían tardar en volver… Tal vez estén de regreso mientras nosotros nos encontramos de misión.

– En ese caso deberías dejarles una nota. Si vuelven y no te encuentran aquí se preocuparán… –comentó Kakashi aún dándome la espalda.

– Tiene razón… No lo había pensado… –murmuré antes de ponerme de pie y buscar algún papel y lápiz para hacer una nota.

– ¿No habías pensado en tus padres? –preguntó Kakashi sonando sorprendido al respecto.

– Bueno… En el futuro no vivo con ellos, así que me acostumbre a no tener que informarles acerca de lo que hago. Olvidé por completo que aquí aún soy una niña, y las cosas son distintas. –respondí distraídamente mientras escribía en un pequeño papel que había encontrado en un estante.

– Es extraño pensar que estoy hablando con una persona que conoce lo que va a pasar en el futuro. –comentó sensei.

Levanté mi cabeza brevemente para observarlo antes de volver a mi trabajo de escribir la nota.

– Bueno… No lo sé realmente todo… –dije encogiéndome de hombros. – Sé las cosas que he vivido personalmente… Y cosas que son de conocimiento común… Pero no se todo lo que le va a pasar individualmente a cada persona.

– Aún así… Sabes cosas que nadie aquí se imagina que pasarán. –habló Kakashi volteándose finalmente y dejando dos tazones con comida sobre la mesa. Sonreí agradecida y dejé la nota que acababa de escribir en un lugar visible para mis padres. – El futuro es incierto para todos nosotros…

– También lo es para mí. –comenté. – Conozco las cosas que ya he vivido, no conozco mucho más allá de eso… Y estoy aquí para cambiar cosas. No sé si tendré éxito, ni siquiera sé si lograré volver a mi tiempo. Es un futuro incierto para mí.

– Todo suena demasiado complicado…

– Ni me lo diga. Yo soy la que ha estado saltando de tiempo en tiempo… Hace tan solo unos días pensé que iba a volverme loca. –suspiré tomando los palillos que Kakashi-sensei había dejado junto al tazón de comida. – Itadakimasu… –murmuré antes de comenzar a comer.

– Sé que crees que no es buena idea dar demasiados detalles de lo que estás viviendo ahora mismo… Pero… Tal vez deberías considerar hablar con alguien de confianza. Parece una carga demasiado grande para llevar sola… –sugirió el peliplata.

– No lo sé realmente…

– Por lo menos considéralo. Me preocupa tu salud mental…

– ¿Mi salud… mental? –repetí. El asintió en respuesta.

– Se que no es frecuente… Pero de pronto tienes estos episodios en los que colapsas en llanto, y luces tan nerviosa, preocupada, vulnerable… –murmuró Kakashi. – No creo que eso esté bien, y me preocupa… Por favor, considera lo que te dije.

Suspiré. Tal vez el tenía razón.

– Lo consideraré… Pero… No prometo nada… –dije bajando la mirada.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras comíamos. Eventualmente me invadía la curiosidad y quería levantar mi mirada y mirar a sensei, esperando ver su rostro sin la máscara, pero… por alguna razón me detenía y mantenía mi mirada fija en mi comida.

– Ayer no pude notar que llevabas un libro contigo… –murmuró Kakashi rompiendo repentinamente el silencio. Levanté mi mirada para observarlo curiosa, notando que él ya había terminado de comer, y estaba recargado sobre su silla cruzándose de brazos. – “Grandes mujeres de la historia de Konoha” si no recuerdo mal el título… ¿Hay algo importante en ese libro? –preguntó serio.

– Oh… Lo tomé de la biblioteca ayer por la mañana… Estoy investigando algo… –contesté.

– ¿Investigando? –inquirió el peliplata.

– Uh… Si… –respondí dudosa. – Sabe que esta no es la única línea de tiempo en la que se me ha pedido que cambie cosas… Pero… En las otras líneas de tiempo no soy yo misma, sino que tengo que fingir ser personas de dichas épocas… Y no tengo idea de la vida de esas personas, por eso estoy investigando, para no meter la pata.

– Eso quiere decir que también has estado en el pasado de Konoha… Si estás investigando acerca de mujeres de Konoha… –mencionó deduciendo astutamente los hechos.

Reí nerviosa. Tal vez debería callarme ahora… Pero… De alguna forma u otra, Kakashi estaba logrando sacarme información, aunque sabía que no quería compartir muchos detalles de mi situación…

– Podría decirse que si… –murmuré.

– ¿Acerca de quién estás buscando información? –preguntó él.

Lo miré dudando en contestar. Realmente sentía que no era una buena idea… Sin embargo, tal vez… Tal vez el sabría algo sobre Sayuri…

Sayuri Haruno era conocida del Yondaime, y Kakashi-sensei fue alumno del Yondaime… Era bastante posible que por lo menos haya oído historias obre Sayuri.

– Sayuri… Sayuri Haruno. –dije mirándolo seria.

“_Bingo_” –dije en mi mente, satisfecha al ver como su único ojo visible se abría con sorpresa y su postura se tensaba. Había dado en el clavo.

– Tiene sentido… –murmuró sin salir de su estupor. – Es de tu familia… Y físicamente ella era idéntica a ti… Tiene mucho sentido que tengas que fingir ser ella…

– Usted la conoció… –dije más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

– ¡Por supuesto que la conocía! –exclamó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

– ¿Podría hablarme sobre ella? Realmente me sería útil tener algo de información… Cuando me desperté siendo ella, tuve que fingir amnesia para no meter la pata… –le expliqué.

– Sayuri era amiga de mi sensei, Minato Namikaze.

– El Yondaime…

– Así es… Recuerdo que sensei estaba realmente enamorado de ella. Incluso balbuceaba cosas acerca de querer pedir su mano en matrimonio… –comentó. – Ella era una ninja excepcional, de nivel Anbu… También era una persona maravillosa. Ayudaba a todos en la aldea y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Ella era cercana a ti? –pregunté curiosa.

– Bueno… No la solía ver muy a menudo… Ella se aparecía ocasionalmente cuando sensei nos entrenaba, y a veces la encontraba circulando por la aldea… Pero, siempre que la veía, ella me trataba como si fuese su hijo, y yo tontamente la trataba groseramente. –dijo con un aire de tristeza. Como si estuviese arrepentido.

– ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Por qué no se habla de ella? ¿Por qué si el Yondaime estaba enamorado de ella terminó con Kushina-san? –pregunté.

– Durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja se le asignó una misión en Amegakure… Jamás volvió. La declararon desaparecida en acción y su nombre figura junto el de muchos otros shinobis que perecieron dando sus servicios a la aldea. Luego de que ella no regresara fue que sensei comenzó a salir con Kushina, al principio creo que fue solo por despecho… para olvidarla, pero finalmente terminó enamorándose de Kushina…

– Y entonces tuvieron a Naruto… –murmuré comprendiendo.

– ¿Tu lo sabes? –preguntó con sorpresa.

Asentí sin decir más.

Miré el pequeño reloj de pared y me puse de pie.

– Muchas gracias por la información sensei… Realmente ha sido de mucha ayuda… –dije agradecida. – Ahora… Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. El tiempo ha volado rápido, ya casi tenemos que reunirnos con los demás para comenzar la misión.

– Tienes razón… Vamos.


	20. Capítulo 19

– ¡Nos vamos! –exclamó alegremente Naruto siendo el más entusiasmado con esta misión.

Nos encontrábamos todos reunidos en la entrada de la aldea listos para partir hacia el país de las olas.

Mi mirada se dirigió hacia el cielo tomando respiraciones profundas, preparándome mentalmente para todo lo que vendría en los próximos días. No podía tener fallos en esta misión, no iba a dejar que Zabuza y Haku corriesen el mismo destino que recordaba.

– ¿Por qué estás tan contento, dobe? –preguntó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos mientras veía a Naruto quien seguía exclamando demostrando su emoción.

– ¡Es que es la primera vez que salgo de la aldea, dattebayo! –exclamó alegre, su mirada dirigiéndose en todas las direcciones observando el gran bosque que se alzaba más allá de las puertas de la aldea.

Una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa se posó sobre mis labios al escucharlo. Este era el inicio de la leyenda de Naruto, a partir de aquí solo se volvería más y más fuerte, demostrándoles a todos que era capaz, cambiando el mundo. Cuando era pequeña había estado demasiada distraída con mis propias estupideces como para notarlo, pero ahora… volviendo a vivir todo esto… Si no tuviese un límite de tiempo para cumplir con mi misión ni una propia línea temporal a la que regresar, me gustaría quedarme a ver el crecimiento de Naruto.

– ¿Vamos, Sakura? –la voz de Kakashi-sensei me hizo volver a la realidad.

Al parecer ya era momento de irnos. Tras un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, comencé a caminar junto al peliplata, siguiendo a Sasuke y a Naruto, este último discutía con Tazuna.

Mientras avanzábamos mantenía mis sentidos alerta, buscando chakras enemigos, lista para combatir si era necesario. Según recordaba, habían shinobis escondidos en el bosque, listos para atacarnos y matar a Tazuna.

Pude notar que Kakashi también se mantenía alerta.

Rápidamente me di la vuelta, sacando tres kunais de mi estuche para lanzarlos hacia un shinobi que estaba en nuestras espaldas, materializándose a partir de un charco de agua. Un quejido escapó de los labios del shinobi enemigo, pero aún así, mi vago ataque no era suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Kakashi aprovechó el momento para pasar a la ofensiva dejando inconsciente al ninja y a su aliado.

– ¿Qué demonios? –escuché a Sasuke murmurar estupefacto.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Tazuna, Naruto y Sasuke se habían volteado en nuestra dirección. Los tres luciendo shockeados por lo que acababa de suceder.

Volví de nuevo mi mirada hacia nuestro sensei.

– Buenos reflejos… –murmuró a modo de cumplido. Asentí en respuesta, reconociendo sus palabras.

Podía notar un pequeño brillo de sorpresa en su mirada. Él sabía que vengo del futuro, y que poseo la habilidad para hacerme cargo de ninjas como estos, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente era poder apreciarlo con sus propios ojos.

– Parece que nos salvamos… –murmuró Tazuna luciendo aliviado.

– Tazuna-san. –habló Kakashi-sensei llamándolo mientras se movía para cargar los cuerpos de los dos ninjas enemigos, y atarlos a un árbol cercano.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Debo hablar contigo… –contestó el peliplata con seriedad.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber de lo que quería hablar Kakashi-sensei por lo que simplemente decidí ignorar el asunto mientras me cruzaba de brazos y posaba mi mirada sobre los ninjas cautivos. A mi lado Naruto balbuceaba cosas acerca de cómo había logrado detectar a los enemigos, ocasionalmente podía escuchar como balbuceaba varios cumplidos hacia mi persona.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que viésemos como ambos ninjas recobraban la conciencia. No parecían particularmente felices por haber sido atrapados.

– ¿Cómo… leyeron nuestros movimientos? –se atrevió a preguntar uno de ellos.

– En un día soleado como este, donde no ha llovido en días… Es imposible que haya un charco. –expliqué utilizando las mismas palabras que Kakashi-sensei había usado en mis recuerdos.

– Voy a ir al grano. –habló entonces el jounnin peliplata. – Si hubiese querido los hubiese matado. –sentenció. Pude notar como Naruto se estremecía levemente ante la seriedad de las palabras de Kakashi. – Pero… Hay algo que necesitaba saber: Detrás de qué iban estos dos.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Tazuna haciéndose el desentendido, queriendo sostener su propia mentira a pesar de que Kakashi y yo ya sabíamos la verdad.

– Significa… Si iban detrás de ti o uno de nosotros. –contestó Kakashi frunciendo el ceño. – No sabíamos que habían shinobis siguiéndote. Nuestra misión era simplemente protegerte de pandillas y/o ladrones. Esto se ha convertido en, por lo menos, una misión de rango B.

Desvié la mirada sonriendo con nostalgia. Kakashi-sensei sabía la verdad por lo que solo estaba actuando, pero incluso en su actuación… estaba usando las mismas palabras que había usado en aquel entonces.

No podía evitar hacerme tantas preguntas ante esto…

Qué tanto afectarían mis decisiones al futuro, qué tantas cosas ocurrirían de la misma forma a pesar de mis acciones.

Era ligeramente reconfortante saber que había cosas que no cambiarían a pesar de mi intromisión, aunque eso no significaba que debía dejar de ser cautelosa.

– Haruno. –la voz de Sasuke me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Mi mirada se dirigió hacia él, y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al notar la intensa mirada que él tenía sobre mí.

– ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke? –pregunté un poco extrañada. Se me hacía un tanto inusual que decidiese hablarme.

– Necesitamos hablar. –sentenció.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responder antes de que tomase mi mano y me jalara lejos del grupo, dejando atrás a Kakashi quien seguía discutiendo con Tazuna, y a Naruto quien los observaba atentamente.

Caminamos por algunos segundos hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

– No creo que sea prudente alejarnos de los demás de esta forma, considerando que hace tan solo un rato unos ninjas intentaron atacarnos. –comenté.

– Cállate. –ordenó bruscamente el pelinegro tomándome por sorpresa.

– ¿Qué te sucede? Estás realmente extraño… –hablé. Estaba realmente confundida por la repentina actitud de Sasuke.

– Tu sabías lo que iba a suceder… –lo escuché mascullar.

Mi cuerpo se tensó levemente.

Él estaba comenzando a sospechar…

Pensé que mis acciones serían lo suficientemente prudentes como para no alertar a un par de gennins como Sasuke y Naruto… pero supongo que era imposible intentar cambiar el destino sin levantar sospechas.

– No sé a qué te refieres. –mentí. Sasuke no pareció contento con mi respuesta y apretó su agarre alrededor de mi muñeca. Una pequeña mueca se dibujó en mis labios al sentir la presión que estaba ejerciendo. – Sasuke, me lastimas…

– No te hagas la tonta. –gruñó. – Tú sabías lo que iba a suceder en esta misión. Lo dijiste en la oficina del Hokage y ahora está sucediendo…

– No sé de qué estás tratando de acusarme, Sasuke. –respondí soltando un suspiro.

– ¿Eres una espía? ¿Por eso sabías lo que iba a pasar? –indagó el pelinegro. Su agarre se apretaba con cada pregunta que soltaba.

– ¿No estás siendo demasiado paranoico? –pregunté intentando zafarme de su agarre. – Lo haces sonar como si estuviese metida en alguna especie de conspiración que busca hacerles daño. –suspiré.

– ¡Deja de intentar evadir el tema! –gritó cansado de mis respuestas evasivas.

– Sasuke… ¿Por qué estás tan furioso? –pregunté con calma. – Si lo que dices es cierto y yo tuviese alguna clase de información al respecto de esta misión… ¿Qué ganas con ello? ¿Qué harías si es verdad? Estas aquí acusándome sin objetivo claro.

Mis palabras parecieron tomarlo por sorpresa. Se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber que responder, su cuerpo tiritando levemente mientras que su agarre alrededor de mi muñeca se aflojaba.

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

– Vamos. Se preocuparán si no volvemos. –dije mientras me daba la vuelta y comenzaba a guiarlo por el camino que habíamos recorrido anteriormente.

Cuando llegamos pude ver que Kakashi y los demás nos estaban esperando.

– ¿Dónde estaban, dattebayo? –preguntó Naruto.

– Lo siento. Tenía que ir al baño, pero no me pareció conveniente ir sola debido al ataque de hace un rato… Le pedí a Sasuke que me acompañara para estar segura. –mentí.

– ¿¡Dejaste que Sasuke-teme te acompañara al baño!? ¡Pero, Sakura-chan! –se quejó Naruto. Un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas… No quería pensar en lo que debía estarse imaginando este tonto.

Decidí ignorarlo y acercarme a Kakashi-sensei.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? –pregunté lanzándole una mirada.

– Tenemos que continuar nuestro camino. –dijo el peliplata.

– ¿Eso significa que continuaremos con la misión? –preguntó anonadado Sasuke. – P-Pero…

– ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Sasuke? –preguntó nuestro sensei. El pelinegro pareció dudar por un par de segundos antes de negar con la cabeza y desviar su mirada hacia otro lado, intentando recobrar su actitud normal. – En ese caso es hora de marcharnos.


	21. Capítulo 20

Continuamos nuestro camino hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Decidimos acampar en un pequeño claro. Tan pronto como nos establecimos en el lugar, Tazuna comenzó a preparar una fogata para posteriormente comenzar a cocinar algo de comida para todos, a su lado Naruto se encontraba observando sus acciones mientras ambos conversaban, bueno… si a eso se le podía llamar conversación: El rubio balbuceaba hablando de su sueño sobre ser un Hokage, solo para ser menospreciado nuevamente por el hombre mayor. Tan pronto como Naruto escuchaba los insultos hacia su persona, una discusión comenzaba entre ambos.

Kakashi se encontraba de pie a unos metros del lugar, parecía estar haciendo guardia. Luego del ataque de hace unas horas, había visto como el jounnin peliplata se había vuelto más tenso, no bajaba la guardia por nada ¿Tal vez había sido un error decirle lo que sucedería en esta misión? No me gustaba ver a Kakashi tan preocupado. En mis memorias, todo había salido relativamente bien… a pesar de que no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba, nos las habíamos arreglado para cumplir con éxito la misión, protegiendo a Tazuna. Ahora, con el conocimiento de lo que iba a pasar, estaba segura de que las cosas saldrían aún mejor. Incluso si alguien salía lastimado, yo podría simplemente curarlo con mi ninjutsu médico, por lo tanto… no creía que fuese bueno que Kakashi se preocupase tanto.

Pero… supongo que no puedo culparlo…

Sasuke por su parte estaba sentado junto a Naruto y Tazuna, sin embargo, no les prestaba atención a ellos. No… Su vista estaba clavada en mí. Parecía que nuestra conversación de hace rato seguía dando vueltas en su mente.

Suspiré al saber que aún sospechaba de mi y tomé asiento junto a un árbol, apoyando mi espalda en el tronco de este. Dejé mi mochila a un lado y saqué de esta el libro que había conseguido en la biblioteca el día anterior. Estaba decidida a ignorar a Sasuke mientras continuaba mi investigación.

Abrí el libro buscando rápidamente las páginas en las que se detallaba la información sobre Sayuri Haruno. En la primera página había una ilustración de cómo había sido físicamente Sayuri antes de su desaparición y supuesta muerte. Las siguientes páginas hablaban sobre cómo había sido ella en cuanto a personalidad, sus lazos sanguíneos, su carrera como shinobi, etc.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al leer que, de hecho, Sayuri era una familiar cercana. Era la hermana mayor de Kizashi Haruno, mi padre… ¿Por qué papá nunca me había contado sobre ella? Si era su hermana, incluso en el hipotético caso en el que no hayan tenido una buena relación, me parece que es lo suficientemente importante como para mencionarla. Los abuelos tampoco habían mencionado palabra alguna sobre Sayuri…

Mi ceño se frunció ante la confusión que esta nueva información provocaba en mí.

Sayuri era mi familia, pero no había sabido nada de ella hasta que tuve que ocupar su lugar en esta extraña travesía…

– ¿Sigues buscando información? –la voz de Kakashi me hizo sobresaltarme levemente. Había estado tan concentrada en mi lectura que no me había percatado en qué momento se acercó a mí.

– Hmm… Si… Quiero saber lo más posible de ella… –contesté levantando mi mirada para observarlo. – Si realmente quiero hacer esto, no puedo ir a ciegas…

– ¿Has encontrado algo interesante? –preguntó tomando asiento junto a mí. Su vista estaba fija en las páginas del libro.

– Algo… –murmuré. – Sayuri era la hermana mayor de mi padre… Pero ni papá ni mis abuelos hablan de ella. No sabía de su existencia hasta hace poco…

– Bueno… Jamás conocí a su familia, pero creo recordar que Minato-sensei dijo que Sayuri no tenía una buena relación con su familia. Tal vez por eso nunca la mencionaron. –dijo el peliplata. Había un leve asombro en su tono de voz, como si la información que le acababa de dar también lo impactara.

– ¿No tenía una buena relación? Pero aún así… Aunque se hubiesen odiado, me parece algo importante mencionar que hay una pariente de la familia que desapareció en una misión y podría o no estar muerta. –bufé inflando mis mejillas.

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de sensei al notar mi gesto.

– Habrán tenido sus razones para no mencionarlo. En cualquier caso, podrías preguntarles una vez que terminemos con esta misión y volvamos a la aldea. Si los encaras de frente preguntando por Sayuri, estoy seguro que te contestarán. –sugirió Kakashi.

– Tal vez tenga razón… –suspiré y regresé la página del libro, viendo fijamente la ilustración de Sayuri. Mis dedos trazaron la tinta sobre el papel. – De todas las épocas… Esta es la que más me preocupa. –dije en un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo para que Kakashi fuese el único que me escuchase. Sería malo si Sasuke y Naruto escuchasen. – Si meto la pata, todo podría cambiar…

– ¿Hmm? –escuché a Kakashi tararear, como si me estuviese incitando a explicarme.

– Quiero cambiar el destino de Sayuri, saber lo que le sucedió realmente… Pero sin duda no puedo hacer que ella termine junto a Minato, por más sentimientos que él haya tenido por ella… Minato tiene que estar con Kushina para que Naruto pueda nacer… –murmuré.

– ¿Y los obligarías a estar juntos incluso si no quisiesen? –la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. – Quieres que las cosas sucedan tal y como las recuerdas, pero… Hay cosas que debes dejar que sucedan por si solas, y no forzarlas…

Me mordí el labio. Sabía que sensei tenía razón, pero aún así…

– Entonces Sayuri debe permanecer en las sombras. Si… Hasta el día que Naruto nazca, detendré a Obito y evitaré el ataque del Kyuubi, entonces Naruto podrá crecer con sus padres. –comencé a balbucear. Mi cuerpo temblaba levemente.

– Sakura…

– N-No quiero… –sin darme cuenta las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de mis ojos. – No quiero que las cosas cambien. Quiero corregir los errores del pasado, hacer felices a las personas… pero quiero que las cosas sigan el curso que conozco… Con Naruto persiguiendo su sueño de ser Hokage…

La mano cálida de Kakashi se posó en mi espalda, trazando pequeños círculos para consolarme.

– Tal vez cambiar los errores significa que las cosas cambien… Tu misión aquí conlleva mucho sacrificio Sakura. Para detener el mal mayor, creo que debes estar preparada para cualquier cosa…

Sus palabras causaban una fuerte opresión en mi pecho, la cual desencadenaba en más llanto. Sabía que el tenía razón, sabía que el simple hecho de evitar las tragedias del pasado haría que la historia se reescribiera de una forma totalmente distinta… Pero no me sentía lista para aceptarlo.

Un mundo sin Naruto y Sasuke… Parecía completamente surreal, pero era una posibilidad latente si continuaba entrometiéndome en el pasado. Pero… Tampoco es como si me pudiese quedar de brazos cruzados y dejar que las cosas siguiesen igual a como ya estaban escritas.

¿Qué tanto tendría que sacrificar para arreglar la historia? Me asustaba el solo pensarlo.

– M-Me niego a continuar con esta misión…


	22. Capítulo 21

** Autora POV **

Si tiempo atrás le hubiesen dicho a Kakashi que tendría un equipo gennin y que uno de sus estudiantes sería una niña pelirrosa que tenía la extraña habilidad de saltar entre líneas temporales, el peliplata se hubiese reído tomándolo como una broma para nada seria.

El viaje en el tiempo… era sin duda algo que nadie creía que fuese real. Ni siquiera los ninjas más visionarios se habían atrevido a jugar con un tema tan delicado.

“_El destino es como se ha escrito, e intentar cambiarlo es algo completamente antinatural_”

Pero de nuevo… no porque algo no parezca creíble ahora significa que no pueda ser posible…

Al principio había querido mantenerse reacio ante la idea de creer en las palabras de Sakura. Pero, conforme la escuchaba hablar… poco a poco empezó a creer en lo verídico de sus palabras. El tono honesto con el que hablaba, la falta de malicia en sus acciones, el dolor en sus ojos… Esto era algo bastante real. La pelirrosa realmente venía del futuro. Era una pobre joven perdida entre líneas temporales, intentando encontrar el camino a casa.

Kakashi se había prometido a si mismo que la protegería, sabiendo a la perfección que si gente como Orochimaru, o la organización criminal, Akatsuki, se enterasen de ella, la atraparían y la usarían para propósitos malignos. Por dios, incluso había dudado de cuáles serían las intenciones del propio Hokage una vez que se enterase de la verdad…

La había estado observando desde lejos. Notando sus comportamientos particulares con cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo, siguiéndola luego de que los entrenamientos y las misiones acababan, viendo sus trayectos hacia la biblioteca, estando atento a cada mínima interacción.

No tenía todos los detalles acerca de la misión de Sakura, y había comprendido que probablemente ella nunca los revelaría, por los mismos riesgos que aquello conllevaría. Pero cuando la niña vino a el preguntando por un nombre que no había oído en mucho tiempo, Kakashi se había sentido intrigado y había deseado saber más acerca de lo que Sakura estaba experimentando.

Haruno Sayuri… había conocido a la mujer varios años atrás, cuando el equipo Minato aún existía. La mujer había sido amiga de Minato-sensei y Kushina-san, por lo que a menudo se aparecía en los entrenamientos del equipo, ya sea para hablar con su sensei o para participar del entrenamiento. No le había llevado mucho tiempo a Kakashi saber que su sensei estaba profundamente enamorado de la pelirrosa… tampoco es como si pudiese culparlo…

Sayuri había sido una kunoichi capaz, y una mujer cariñosa y simpática. Sumado a su encantadora apariencia, la mujer había tenido a varios hombres a sus pies. Incluso Kakashi debía admitir que en aquel entonces había tenido un pequeño enamoramiento hacia ella.

Pero entonces… la guerra había llegado y se le había encomendado a Sayuri aquella misión hacia el país de la lluvia…

El tiempo había pasado y ella no volvía, entonces… un día su equipo volvió… Solo unos pocos habían conseguido sobrevivir, y entre los sobrevivientes no había rastro alguno de la pelirrosa…

Kakashi podía recordar lo destrozado que se había sentido al saber que Sayuri no había regresado. Podía recordar el rostro de dolor de Minato y como este se había esforzado para no llorar en frente de los demás.

Tiempo después la guerra llegó a su fin… a Sayuri y a los demás caídos en guerra se les había rendido homenaje en un acto en el que todos los habitantes de Konoha habían asistido. Pero poco a poco, el nombre de la kunoichi había dejado de ser pronunciado, y pronto se habían visto resignados a seguir adelante.

Había sido muy ciego para no notar al principio el parecido que Sakura tenía con Sayuri. Era bastante obvio que estaban relacionadas…

Fue una gran sorpresa para él saber que Sakura había ido a parar a aquella línea temporal, tomando el rol de Sayuri. Si la misión de Sakura era cambiar el futuro, muchas cosas de su pasado podrían arreglarse, e incluso la mismísima Sayuri podría estar viva hoy en día…

Debía admitirlo, la idea le traía esperanza…

Entonces, la misión hacia el país de las olas llegó, y junto a ella, una gran cantidad de dudas y preocupaciones lo invadieron. Temía no ser lo suficientemente capaz de proteger a su equipo, de perderlos igual que había perdido a Rin y a Obito. Había intentado actuar de forma valiente, pero ahora… ahora simplemente no sabía qué hacer al ver a Sakura tan destrozada y perdida, mirándolo con ojos desesperados.

A penas había podido registrar como inconscientemente la pelirrosa había afirmado que Obito seguía vivo, pero eso no importaba ahora, no cuando tenía que consolar a la niña.

Y es que tampoco estaba seguro de qué decirle…

– Entiendo que estés asustada… Que el cambio te aterre… –comenzó a hablar el peliplata luego de largos minutos de silencio. – Pero… Al final valdrá la pena si puedes evitar que muchas personas sufran el camino que ya conoces… Sé que no quieres revelar mucho al respecto porque no conoces las consecuencias de hacerlo… pero, si puedo ayudarte a disminuir un poco la carga que llevas sobre tus hombros… ¿Me dejarías?

La pelirrosa pestañeó una, dos, tres veces. Sus ojos lucían cristalinos por las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en estos.

– N-No quiero seguir con esta misión… Q-Quiero volver a mi tiempo…

Kakashi cerró sus ojos tomando un par de respiraciones profundas, premeditando sus palabras antes de volver a abrir los ojos y mirar a su alumna.

– Pero… ¿Vale la pena regresar a ese tiempo? –preguntó de forma retórica.

Sus palabras parecieron tener el efecto esperado, pues pudo notar como la duda se plantaba en su mirada.

– N-No… –tartamudeó dándole finalmente una respuesta a su pregunta. – E-Estamos en guerra con un enemigo que no sabemos si podemos vencer, muchas personas inocentes murieron, otras sufren… –hizo una pausa mordiéndose el labio. – S-Se supone que tengo que cambiar eso… E-Es por lo cual me enviaron aquí y a las otras líneas temporales… Si no lo hago yo… Las cosas seguirán el curso que recuerdo… Y-Yo…

Antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, unos cálidos brazos la rodearon, dándole el confort que necesitaba. Hundió su rostro en el pecho de su sensei, inhalando su varonil aroma. Sus pequeños brazos se envolvieron alrededor del torso del hombre, correspondiendo el abrazo.

– Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes al final… Te apoyaré… –escuchó que el peliplata le susurraba.

Una cálida sensación invadió su corazón. Una sensación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo ya…

– Es extraño… –murmuró dejando escapar una pequeña risa nostálgica. – No recuerdo que usted fuese así… En mis memorias, jamás me prestó mucha atención. Siempre era el eslabón más débil del grupo…

– Bueno, ya has cambiado algo ¿O no? Me has salvado de actuar tan estúpidamente… –murmuró Kakashi ganándose otra pequeña risa de parte de la pelirrosa. – ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

– Si… Gracias… –respondió con honestidad Sakura. – Yo… Creo que he tomado mi decisión… **_Continuaré con la misión. _**


	23. Capítulo 22

** Sakura POV **

Luego de haber hablado con Kakashi-sensei me había sentido más tranquila. Aún me abrumaba la idea de que mis acciones en el tiempo dibujaran una historia completamente distinta a la que yacía en mis memorias, pero entendía que era algo necesario para borrar el sufrimiento de varios inocentes, y detener la guerra que tomaba lugar en mi línea de tiempo.

Me había sentado junto a la pequeña fogata que habíamos armado, acepté gustosa la comida que Tazuna me ofreció, comí en silencio, me fui a dormir temprano. A la mañana siguiente me levanté antes que todos, a excepción clara de Kakashi-sensei quien se había mantenido despierto durante la noche para hacer guardia.

Lo saludé con un pequeño gesto de manos, comencé a ordenar mis cosas sabiendo que tan pronto como los demás despertaran reanudaríamos el viaje. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando con eso disipar, por lo menos de forma momentánea, mis preocupaciones… Este día necesitaba enfocarme más que nunca en esta línea de tiempo, pues hoy sería nuestro primer encuentro con Zabuza. Necesitaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que mi equipo y Tazuna resultase herido, y lo suficientemente astuta para lograr que Zabuza me escuchase y evitar su fatal destino.

En cuanto Naruto, Sasuke y Tazuna despertaron, tomamos un pequeño desayuno. Luego empacamos todo y reanudamos el camino hacia la aldea de Tazuna.

Al igual que el día anterior Naruto hablaba con Tazuna en un tono tal vez demasiado alto, Sasuke los seguía de cerca en silencio, haciendo ocasionalmente algún comentario que ofendería a Naruto, y Kakashi-sensei y yo iríamos al final del grupo prestando atención a nuestro entorno, alertas de cualquier posible ataque.

Durante la mayor parte del camino las cosas se mantuvieron tranquilas, incluso cuando tuvimos que dejar de movernos a pie para abordar un bote que nos llevaría por el mar hasta el país de las olas. Aún así, tanto el jounnin peliplata como yo nos manteníamos alerta.

– Estaremos pronto ahí. –anunció el barquero desde el extremo trasero del barco, donde controlaba nuestro medio de transporte. – Tazuna, parece que hemos evadido la detección, pero, solo por si acaso, tomaremos la ruta que tiene vegetación. Así será más difícil que nos vean. –informó.

– Bien. –estuvo de acuerdo Tazuna.

Hasta el momento todo parecía transcurrir tal como en mis recuerdos, con excepciones obvias… Como el hecho de que yo no me comportaba como lo hacía en ese entonces, y el hecho de que ya sabía lo que nos esperaba una vez que bajáramos del bote.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más antes de que finalmente pudiésemos desembarcar. Naruto observaba todo con entusiasmo notable. Sasuke, por su parte, se mantenía más estoico, sin embargo, sabía que en el fondo también estaba igual o más sorprendido que el rubio. Después de todo, esta era la primera vez que ambos conocían alguna otra ciudad a parte de Konoha.

Comenzamos a caminar nuevamente. Cerré mis ojos sabiendo qué era lo próximo que venía…

Repentinamente Naruto arrojó un shuriken hacia unos arbustos, siendo rápidamente regañado por Kakashi y Tazuna por hacer algo tan imprudente y “estúpido”. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que volviese a arrojar su arma en dirección a la vegetación.

– ¡Les juro que alguien nos está siguiendo, dattebayo! –exclamó antes de ser regañado de nuevo por Tazuna.

– Tsk, deja de actuar como un idiota, dobe. –Sasuke chasqueó la lengua mostrándose molesto ante el comportamiento de Naruto.

– ¡No me digas “dobe”, teme! –se quejó Naruto, obviamente molesto por ser insultado por su “gran rival”.

Mientras ambos chicos empezaban una batalla verbal, observé por el rabillo del ojo como Kakashi-sensei se acercaba a investigar la zona hacia donde Naruto había lanzado sus shurikens. Tal como aquella vez, un conejo blanco yacía muerto en la zona.

Vi al peliplata examinar el conejo antes de voltearse a verme disimuladamente. Di un pequeño y discreto asentimiento de cabeza para hacerle saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas, que no era casualidad que ese conejo se encontrase allí.

– ¡Todos agáchense! –exclamó Kakashi-sensei. Me apresuré para saltar hacia Sasuke y Naruto, obligándolos a tirarse al suelo, antes de que la espada de Zabuza, Kubikiribouchou, saliese disparada desde los árboles para atacarnos.

Pudimos evitar con suerte el primer ataque. La espada quedó clavada contra un árbol, y sobre la empuñadura apareció Zabuza, dándonos la espalda mientras nos observaba de reojo. Rápidamente me puse de pie para adoptar una postura de combate, Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron de pie detrás de mi con torpeza, aún un tanto estupefactos por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

– Ara, ara… ¿Qué no es el ninja perdido de Kirigakure? ¿Momochi Zabuza? –preguntó de forma retórica Kakashi-sensei como si estuviese hablando con un viejo amigo. Actuaba de forma relajada, aunque sabía que por dentro estaba serio y preocupado por la inminente batalla que se aproximaba.

Miré de reojo a Sasuke y a Naruto. No podía pelear frente a ellos, si veían mis habilidades se preguntarían por qué tenía la fuerza como para enfrentarme a un ninja de nivel Anbu. Tampoco podía pelear frente a Tazuna… Haciendo un sello de manos rápido, los sometí a los tres bajo un genjutsu. Por fuera parecerían dormidos, pero en sus mentes les haría ver la batalla tal y como había transcurrido en mi línea de tiempo.

Cree un clon para que los protegiese, y me posicioné rápidamente junto a Kakashi-sensei lista para combatir.

– Lo siento… No puedo dejar que ellos me vean combatir, levantaría demasiadas sospechas… Y Sasuke ya sospecha de mí. –murmuré por lo bajo al peliplata mientras que mi vista se mantenía fija sobre Zabuza.

– ¿Crees que podrás seguirme el paso? –preguntó Kakashi mientras que lentamente levantaba su diadema ninja para revelar su ojo izquierdo. Un oponente con el nivel de Zabuza, ameritaba que Kakashi-sensei usase sus mejores habilidades.

– Sé que me veo como una niña, sensei… Pero dentro de este cuerpo está el alma de la aprendiz de Senju Tsunade. –sonreí ladina bombeando chakra hacia mis puños.

Aún no tenía la condición física que había logrado después del entrenamiento con shishou, y mis reservas de chakra continuaban siendo bajas… Pero al menos había conseguido llegar a un estado mucho más aceptable que el de mi yo de once años original. Con mi conocimiento de las técnicas de combate de Zabuza, y el apoyo de Kakashi-sensei, esperaba que los resultados de esta batalla fuesen favorables.

– Realmente debes tener muchas agallas si crees que tienes más oportunidades que tus compañeros para enfrentarte a mí. –habló con sorna el ninja renegado de Kirigakure. Su mirada estaba fija sobre mi con cierto interés. – ¿Realmente crees que una gennin como tú puede hacer algo contra mí?

– No me subestime, Momochi-san… Creo que puede llevarse más de una sorpresa. –dije con confianza ganándome una estruendosa carcajada de su parte.

– Tienes actitud, pequeña… Pero eso no te servirá para derrotarme.

– Oh, realmente no planeo luchar con usted para derrotarlo ¿Le importaría si tenemos una pequeña conversación? –pregunté con un tono inocente. – Quiero evitar que un shinobi de buenas intenciones tenga un destino terrible al ser subordinado de Gatou.

Pude ver como frunció el entrecejo ante mis palabras. Parecía un tanto desconcertado.

– Siento molestarte, pero tengo un trabajo que hacer. –dijo con firmeza. – Voy a llevarme a ese viejo. –dijo refiriéndose a Tazuna. Su mirada se posó entonces sobre mi sensei peliplata, notando que este había activado su Sharingan. – Vaya, por fin contemplo con mis ojos el famoso Sharingan… ¡Que gran honor! Será entretenido luchar con ustedes.

A una gran velocidad, desclavó su espada del árbol y saltó hacia el lago que yacía a unos pocos pies de distancia de nosotros, quedando de pie sobre la superficie de este, y comenzó a concentrar su chakra. Sonreí ladina sabiendo lo que se venía… No dejaría que tuviese la ventaja.

Cargando chakra en mi puño izquierdo golpeé el suelo frente a mi haciéndolo añicos al instante. Una ola de destrucción continuó en línea hacia el lago. La tierra comenzó a temblar, y grandes olas se produjeron en el lago, haciéndole perder la concentración.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro mirándome, obviamente no esperando que no poseyese una técnica como esa.

– ¿Quién rayos eres, mocosa? –exigió saber.

– Solo una joven gennin que quiere evitar que usted y su compañero, Haku, sufran una muerte terrible… –respondí. A pesar de que mis palabras podrían ser tomadas como una provocación, mi tono de voz era serio y decidido, denotando que no estaba bromeando al respecto.

– ¿Cómo sabes…? ¿¡Estás bromeando conmigo!? –gruñó. Parecía molesto y desconcertado.

– Para nada…

– ¿Cómo es que sabes de Haku?

– Te sorprendería las razones por las cuales lo sé. Si prometes no atacar a Tazuna-san, te diré toda la verdad. –dije alzando mis manos en señal de paz.

– Cómo si fuese a hacer eso. –se burló Zabuza. – Solo estás tratando de jugar conmigo. –gruñó mientras tomaba su espada para lanzarse al ataque.

Antes de que incluso pudiese rozarme con su espada, Kakashi-sensei intervino, deteniendo su Kubikiribouchou con un simple kunai. Ambos intercambiaban miradas serias, mientras que forcejeaban con sus armas.

– Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que le hagas daño a esta niña. –dijo de forma relajada el peliplata. – Hay más en juego de lo que tu y yo podemos imaginar.

– Podemos hacer esto de forma pacífica, Momochi-san… Realmente no tengo malas intenciones hacia usted. –dije con calma a pesar de que había estado al borde de ser decapitada por su gran espada. – Si tan solo pudiese escucharme, puedo cambiar su destino. Conozco lo que sucederá en tan solo unos pocos días… Usted y Haku morirán si no me escucha. –hablé con honestidad.

– ¿De qué mierda crees que hablas?

– Gatou lo está utilizando para sus sucios propósitos. Una vez que no le sirvas más se deshará de ti.

El me observó fijamente, aún forcejeando con Kakashi-sensei. Parecía estar buscando algún rastro de mentira en mí. Un suave gruñido escapó de sus labios mientras desviaba su mirada. Se veía pensativo. Entonces, muy para mi sorpresa, Zabuza se apartó de mi sensei y saltó hacia el árbol más cercano.

– No piensen que esto se quedará aquí. Nos volveremos a ver pronto. –dijo antes de desaparecer.

Dejé escapar un sonoro suspiro.

– Bueno… Eso resultó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba… –confesé mientras me dejaba caer al suelo. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, probablemente por el nerviosismo acumulado que no había notado hasta el momento. – Las cosas resultaron bastante distintas a como están en mi memoria. Ahora solo queda rezar que al final su destino también cambié. –murmuré.

– Supongo que sí. –estuvo de acuerdo el peliplata. Volvió a cubrir su ojo izquierdo con su diadema antes de dirigir su mirada a los tres muchachos que estaban bajo mi genjutsu. – ¿Ellos estarán bien?

– Sí. –asentí. – Es un genjutsu simple… Con el poco conocimiento que tienen no se darán cuenta que estuvieron bajo sus efectos.

– ¿Sobre qué es el genjutsu? –preguntó con curiosidad Kakashi.

– Para ellos, este combate será tal y como lo recordaba. Tejí ese genjutsu para que se pareciera a mi memoria. Ante sus ojos ellos serán los valientes gennins que se atrevieron a combatir a Zabuza con tal de ayudar a su sensei quien corría peligro. Y yo… seré el eslabón más débil del grupo. –murmuré.

– Sakura…

– Está bien. Creo que es mejor que recuerden eso a que sepan la verdad sobre mí. –dije con calma. – Ahora, creo que es mejor que los saque de ese genjutsu para que podamos continuar nuestro viaje.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Kakashi me dejó proceder. Disipé mi clon de sombras y me acerqué a los tres para luego hacer el sello que los liberaría del genjutsu.

– Kai. –susurré. Acto seguido vi como comenzaban a abrir los ojos.

– ¿Qué paso? –murmuró Naruto luciendo soñoliento. Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron más ampliamente y comenzó a examinar su alrededor. – ¿¡Dónde está ese ninja, dattebayo!?

– Se fue. –contesté. – Ustedes se desmayaron poco después por la adrenalina de la situación y el cansancio físico… –la mentira se resbaló tan fácil por mis labios que a veces me asustaba. – Sensei, y yo decidimos que era mejor dejarlos descansar así que me encargué de curar sus heridas. Cuando se sientan listos podremos continuar el viaje.

Naruto no parecía tener problemas con mis palabras, sin embargo, la intensa mirada de Sasuke sobre mí me ponía nerviosa. Estaba segura de que no se creía del todo mi historia, lo cual no era bueno… No podía dejar que sospechase más de lo que ya lo hacía. Tal vez en el futuro llegaría un momento en el que tendría que explicarle lo que sucedía a Sasuke, pero… ese momento no era ahora. Necesitaba mantener la mentira a su alrededor.

– Creo que podemos continuar, dattebayo. –habló con entusiasmo Naruto poniéndose de pie rápidamente y volteándose hacia Tazuna. – Vamos, viejo. Quiero ver tu aldea.

– ¿¡A quién le dices viejo, mocoso irrespetuoso!?

Y así, con una nueva discusión infantil, retomamos nuestro camino.

Esperaba que mis acciones de hace un momento tuviesen su fruto y Zabuza decidiese escucharme finalmente…


	24. Capítulo 23

** Sakura POV **

Poco tiempo después habíamos logrado llegar a la casa de Tazuna sin muchos inconvenientes. Su hija, Tsunami, nos recibió amablemente ofreciéndose a preparar algo de comida para que pudiésemos recobrar energías del viaje.

Mientras los demás intercambiaban palabras en un ambiente dentro de todo familiar, no podía evitar que mi mente divagara acerca de las diferencias entre mi propia línea temporal y esta línea temporal alterada por mis acciones aquí.

En mis memorias, Kakashi-sensei había resultado herido por el enfrentamiento con Zabuza, pero a pesar de ello había sido capaz de hacerle frente al espadachín renegado, con la ayuda de Sasuke y Naruto, hasta que este mismo había fingido su propia muerte y Haku había entrado en escena llevándose consigo el cuerpo de su maestro, haciéndonos creer que era un Anbu de Kirigakure que venía a cumplir justicia por la traición de Zabuza a su aldea.

En esta línea alterada, Kakashi y yo nos enfrentamos a Zabuza, mientras que los demás dormían teniendo visiones del genjutsu que apliqué sobre ellos. El combate no terminó porque alguien saliese herido, muy por el contrario, Zabuza decidió ponerle fin al enfrentamiento afirmando que nos volveríamos a ver pronto. Haku no había hecho acto de aparición en ningún momento.

Este cambio de acontecimientos me hacía pensar ¿Qué tan distintos serían los acontecimientos que se avecinaban a raíz de mis acciones? ¿Y qué tanto afectarían al desarrollo de Naruto y Sasuke como shinobis?

Muchas de nuestras aventuras como parte del equipo 7 habían definido una gran parte del carácter de ambos, y también su historia ¿Seguirían siendo los mismos chicos que recordaba a pesar de lo que había hecho? Si bien había decidido aceptar cualquier cambio que se ocasionara por mis intervenciones en el tiempo, debía admitir que me sentía bastante asustada y afligida al pensar que podría afectar de forma negativa a las historias de ellos dos.

– ¿Estás bien linda? –la dulce voz de Tsunami me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ella se encontraba al lado mío, con una de sus manos colocada sobre mi hombro. – No has tocado tu comida.

– Lo siento. –me disculpé inmediatamente. – Me perdí en mis pensamientos. –expliqué antes de tomar el tazón de arroz situado frente a mi para comenzar a comer.

Mientras me alimentaba a mi misma, presté atención a la conversación que se estaba desarrollando entre mi sensei y mis compañeros de equipo.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora sensei? Si Zabuza sigue vivo probablemente vuelva a intentar atacar. –dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

Algo en mi interior se animó al oír la pregunta de Sasuke. No era exactamente el mismo escenario que se presentaba en mis memorias, sin embargo, parecía que la situación se encaminaba a algo bastante cercano. Tal vez, incluso si las cosas no eran exactamente verosímiles con mis recuerdos, la historia podría seguir un curso relativamente similar a lo que conozco.

– En efecto debemos esperar que vuelva a atacar pronto. E incluso si no es el, no sabemos si este sujeto “Gatou” tiene más ninjas fuertes entre sus filas. Debemos estar preparados para futuros enfrentamientos si planeamos completar esta misión. –afirmó Kakashi-sensei. Mi mirada se posó sobre él ante la expectativa de sus próximas palabras. – Por lo tanto, he pensado que lo mejor es que empiecen a entrenar.

Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para evitar que la inminente alegría que esas palabras me provocaban, tirase de la comisura de mis labios en una sonrisa. Debía actuar de la forma más natural posible.

Por su parte, podía prácticamente sentir como Naruto rebosaba de emoción ante la mención de un entrenamiento. Y si bien Sasuke no expresaba muchas emociones al respecto, podía imaginarme que también estaba interesado en aprender y volverse más fuerte, aunque no fuese por los mismos motivos que Naruto.

– ¿Eh? ¿Entrenamiento? –repetí intentando sonar impresionada. – ¿Está seguro que podremos estar a la altura solo con entrenar? –pregunté.

– No espero que puedan vencerlo, sin embargo, si espero que estén lo suficientemente preparados para defenderse y poder proteger a Tazuna de quienes buscan asesinarlo. –contestó el jounnin peliplata. – Los tres están aprendiendo muy rápido, se que podrán lidiar con esto.

No pasó desapercibido para mi el cómo intencionalmente había decidido no hacer ninguna mención en especial decidiendo en cambio impulsarnos a los tres por igual. Parecía que había tenido el efecto esperado pues Naruto parecía feliz y aún más entusiasmado ante el elogio de parte de nuestro sensei, e incluso podía ver como una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa surcaba en los labios de Sasuke.

E incluso yo podía sentir una extraña calidez recorrer mi pecho. En mis memorias de gennin siempre había sido el eslabón más débil del equipo, siempre siendo un mal tercio que retrasaba a Naruto y Sasuke, al punto que incluso Kakashi-sensei les daba más atención a ellos que a mí. Y si bien aquel acto de favoritismo no había hecho que le tuviese menos cariño a Kakashi-sensei, apreciaba bastante como estaba intentando cambiar esa parte. Estaba intentando ser un buen sensei para los tres de nosotros.

– ¡Entonces vamos a entrenar! –exclamó con entusiasmo Naruto, aunque también de forma un tanto precipitada. – ¡Esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante!

– No se están poniendo interesantes. –la dulce e infantil voz de Inari se hizo presente interrumpiendo la conversación.

La mirada de mis compañeros de equipo se posó sobre el infante con sorpresa y confusión, extrañados de ver al niño a quien obviamente no conocían. Yo por mi parte seguí comiendo hasta dejar completamente vacío el tazón de arroz. Me volteé a darle las gracias a Tsunami por la comida.

– ¿¡Quién rayos eres tú!? –inquirió Naruto tomando las palabras del niño como una ofensa.

– ¡Oh, Inari! ¿Dónde andabas? –exclamó alegre Tazuna ignorando el mal humor del rubio mientras recibía en sus brazos a su nieto.

– Inari, saluda a estas personas. –Tsunami regañó a su hijo al notar la falta de modales del mismo. – Estos son los ninjas que han protegido a tu abuelo.

La mirada de Inari se posó sobre nosotros con clara desconfianza. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios se contraían en una mueca demostrando el disgusto que sentía ante nuestra presencia.

El niño se apartó de su abuelo y se volteó a enfrentar a su madre mientras nos señalaba a nosotros con el dedo.

– Okaa-san, ellos van a morir. –dijo sin más tomando por sorpresa a mis compañeros de equipo.

Me quedé sentada en calma observando la esperable respuesta de Naruto quien rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a reclamarle al niño por sus palabras.

– Naruto, es solo un niño… –murmuré regañando al rubio por su actitud infantil. El hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y continuó con su pequeña rabieta.

– ¡Escucha Inari! –exclamó el rubio. – ¡Soy un superhéroe y algún día me convertiré en el ninja conocido como Hokage! No sé quién sea ese tal Gatou, pero te aseguro que no es rival para mí. –afirmó con confianza.

El niño se burló de sus palabras.

– ¿Eres idiota o qué? –preguntó, su voz cargada de enfado que intentaba disimular su dolor. – ¿Un héroe? Algo así no existe. Deberías irte de aquí si no quieres terminar muerto. –dijo antes de marcharse a su cuarto.

No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que me pusiese de pie con la excusa de ir al baño, para luego seguir a Inari mientras dejaba que los demás hablaran entre ellos.

Con cuidado de no alertar al niño, me adentré a su dormitorio. El estaba concentrado viendo al mar a través de su ventana, no notando mi presencia en el lugar. Me acerqué suavemente a él y me senté a su lado.

– Es una hermosa vista… –comenté posando mi vista sobre el mar.

Pude sentir como él se sobresaltaba a mi lado, obviamente no esperando que yo irrumpiera en su cuarto de este modo.

– ¿¡Q-Qué haces aquí!? –exclamó él.

Me encogí de hombros en respuesta.

–Simplemente quería asegurarme que estuvieses bien. Parecías realmente afligido allí afuera. –murmuré.

– ¿Y tú que sabes? –preguntó de forma brusca.

– El dolor de las personas se suele ocultar a través de la ira. Pude notar en tus palabras que había algo más que simplemente enojo o disgusto… Un niño de tu edad no diría todas esas cosas a menos de que haya vivenciado algo que lo haya marcado. –contesté. Pude notar por el rabillo del ojo como su cuerpo se tensaba, pues había dado en el clavo. – ¿Has perdido a alguien?

El parecía inseguro de responder a mi pregunta, pero finalmente habló.

– M-Mi padre…


	25. Nota de la Autora

_Ok... Sinceramente no sé cómo empezar esto... Es difícil para mí ¿Saben? Así que... Trataré de expresarme de la mejor forma posible..._

_Hola a todos, esta es PV hablando. Por mucho, este siempre ha sido mi fic más popular... Aunque no le preste tanta atención o actualice tan seguido, siempre ha habido gente que en esta u otras plataformas, ha seguido mi historia. Sé que muchos han estado esperando que actualice, quieren saber cómo continúa la historia, pero lamentablemente... he decidido no continuar escribiendo Out of Time. _

_Ok, ok... Antes de que me maten... Déjenme explicarles mis razones..._

_No es una decisión fácil para mi. Al hacer esto, realmente me dan ganas de llorar porque siento que estoy decepcionando a toda la gente que lee esta historia.. Pero tras pensarlo mucho, sin duda es para mi la mejor decisión que puedo tomar actualmente. _

_Desde que comencé a escribir Out of Time, siempre he estado entusiasmada con la idea de esta historia, pero conforme iba escribiendo los capítulos, comencé a enredarme más y más, al punto de no saber cómo continuar. Cada vez que me siento frente a mi laptop a intentar escribir los próximos capítulos, mi mente se queda en blanco y termino frustrándome cada vez más porque las ideas no fluyen, no importa lo que haga. Así que decidí que antes de seguir torturándome a mi misma haciendo algo que evidentemente no me está resultando, y tenerlos a ustedes con la expectativa de cuándo voy a actualizar, es mejor ponerle un fin a esto. _

_Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a quienes han seguido esta historia hasta el momento, realmente me hace feliz que incluso aunque no logré concretar esta historia, les ha gustado mi trabajo. Realmente soy una chica que se siente insegura de cada cosa que hace, por eso cada vez que me llegaban notificaciones de que gente nueva le daba kudos a mi historia o me dejaba un comentario, me daba un poquito más de valor y confianza respecto a lo que hacía. _

_No tengo drama alguno si alguien quiere adoptar esta historia y continuarla, siempre y cuando me avisen de antemano y me den el crédito correspondiente (es decir, especificar que esta historia era originalmente mía). _

_Y quiero decirles que, el hecho de cancelar este fic, no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de escribir, siempre pueden seguir mis otros fanfics, realmente les agradecería mucho el apoyo. _

_Bueno... Realmente no sé qué más decir, creo que hasta ahora ya he expresado todo lo que tenía que decir. Nuevamente les agradezco por haberme acompañado todo este tiempo, y espero que todos estén bien. _

_Sin más que decir, me despido... _

_Atte: PV_


End file.
